Une deuxième chance
by Seoban et Ange Blond
Summary: Et si la Rivière de la Vie offrait à Zack l'occasion de reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. Est-ce que Cloud serait prêt à l'accepter et à tout recommencer ? ZF X CS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages et univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Ben voilà, une toute nouvelle fics !!!!

Je l'ai écrite en collaboration avec mon Cloudounet d'amour que j'aime très fort.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cloud était couché dans son lit. Dans sa chambre, celle qu'il occupait au Septième Ciel, le bar de Tifa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'y était plus rendu, trop occupé à fuir ses souvenirs mais maintenant tout avait changé…

Il se remémora cette journée. Si spéciale, si particulière…

Dans sa tête, ses souvenirs défilaient à une allure folle. Il avait l'impression de tout revivre une seconde fois. Il revoyait Kadaj sur la gigantesque moto filant dans les rues à une vitesse impressionnante. Il revoyait le sillon de poussière qu'il laissait derrière lui alors que, chevauchant Fenrir, il essayait de le rattraper. Il repensait aux géostigmates. Leur douleur saisissante et leur couleur noirâtre qui marbrait la peau des pauvres malades. Il se souvenait surtout de la pluie.

Cette ondée bienfaitrice qui avait soudainement dissipé la maladie. Cela relevait presque du miracle tant s'était inattendu. Mais par dessus tout, il se souvenait de Son regard. Ses yeux verts qui respiraient la haine et le désir de vengeance. Sa longue chevelure de platine qui battait le vent avec légèreté. Il se souvenait de sa phrase prononcée avec une assurance déstabilisante. « Je ne serai jamais un souvenir… »

A l'étage inférieur, Tifa réprimandait Denzel. Cloud ne saisissait pas toute la conversation mais entendait seulement des éclats de voix étouffés par l'éloignement et le plancher. Il se retourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux, se replongeant à nouveau dans ses sombres pensées.

Cloud se rappelait de l'atroce douleur qui l'avait subitement transpercé de part en part. Le coup était parti sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Excès de confiance ou erreur d'inattention ? Dans un dernier élan de rage Cloud s'était rué sur Loz et Yazoo pour les emporter avec lui. Et puis s'en suivit cette chaleur, ce bien-être et ces deux voix si familières qui lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Quelque part, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester auprès d'eux mais ils en avaient décidés autrement jugeant que sa place n'était pas parmi eux…

Rejeté par la rivière de la Vie, il avait repris ses esprits dans l'église des taudis du secteur 5. L'église en ruine. Celle d'Aeris. Tous les regards de ses compagnons étaient rivés vers lui. Tifa, Barrett, Cid, Cait Sith, Vincent, Nanaki sans oublier Marlène et Denzel. Ils le regardaient tous fièrement, satisfaits de l'exploit encore une fois accompli. Cloud avait sauvé le monde et en échange on lui souriait, on l'acclamait….

Sur son lit, Cloud se recroquevilla légèrement soudain parcouru d'un frisson. La température ambiante avait beau être agréable il était transis de froid, n'arrivant pas à se réchauffer.

A ce moment là, son regard avait aperçu la silhouette élancée d'Aeris et, derrière elle, adossé contre l'entrée de l'église, il avait revu Zack. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là était indescriptible. Et ce geste d'au revoir qu'il lui avait déchiré le cœur ressemblait tellement à un adieu définitif… Ce geste de lui, celui qu'il aimait tant… Zack….

La nuit était tombée et tous s'étaient rassemblés au Septième Ciel pour fêter l'événement comme il se doit. Mais lui n'avait pas à cœur de se réjouir. L'image de Zack revenait incessamment hanter son esprit. Son visage, son uniforme, sa prestance… Il n'avait pas changé. On ne vieillit pas dans la Rivière de la Vie….

Cloud se retourna une nouvelle fois. Il tira un peu plus sur la couette pour qu'elle le recouvre entièrement, dissimulant presque son visage. Lentement, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, le sommeil l'emporta profondément. Et cette fois, ce dernier ne fut pas entre-coupé de cauchemars sordides… Une nuit réparatrice sous forme d'un doux rêve dans lequel lui et Zack étaient à nouveau ensembles…

Il était loin d'imaginer qu'un événement particulier allait se produire…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Loin d'être dupe, Aeris avait remarqué la douleur et la peine que ressentait Cloud lorsqu'il les avait aperçus. Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste. Lui qui passait son temps à aider le monde alors que personne n'était là pour le sauver lui, pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de récompenser tant de courage et de détermination…

Aeris se retourna pour faire face à Zack. Ce dernier se tenait devant elle, un éternel sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Mais malgré ce sourire qu'elle connaissait bien, le brun avait la mine plus sombre que d'habitude. Il semblait plus tendu, presque triste…

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Sa main vint effleurer doucement sa joue dans une caresse qui se voulait amicale et réconfortante. Elle savait ce qu'il endurait. C'était pareille à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Cloud…

Lui aussi méritait bien un geste, après tout c'était par son sacrifice que tout avait été possible. Il était le héros caché et ne s'était jamais plaint.

- Dis moi Zack, fit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Cloud… Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

Zack parut gêné. Peut-être par la subite proximité d'Aeris. Peut-être par ses propos. Il recula d'un pas et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage.

- Heu… C'est que … , bredouilla t-il, …Suis-je à ce point transparent ?

Le rire cristallin d'Aeris résonna doucement. Elle lui adressa son plus magnifique sourire.

- C'est ton regard. Il s'illumine quand tu le vois et il paraît tellement vide lorsqu'il n'est pas là, comme maintenant. Lorsque tu lui parles, ta voix est différente, adoucie. Comme si tu cherchais à le consoler.

Décidément, Aeris savait se montrer perspicace. Il fallait dire qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant depuis de longues années. Elle avait appris à le connaître et surtout à la comprendre. Et Zack savait qu'il pourrait compter sur elle quelque soit la situation. Néanmoins, mal à l'aise de se voir percé à jour de la sorte, il évita son regard lorsqu'il confirma ses intuitions.

- Euh… Oui. Cloud et moi étions plus que des amis…

Aeris eut un sourire triomphant alors qu'elle joignit ses mains pour applaudir doucement.

- Je le savais !!!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rire doublement retentissant lorsqu'elle aperçut une belle couleur rouge empourprer les joues de Zack. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de rougir ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle soupçonnait Zack et Cloud d'avoir partagé ensemble bien plus que de l'amitié. Elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet jusqu'à maintenant par respect pour les sentiments de Zack. De toute façon, le Soldat n'en parlait jamais et si l'envie lui prenait de le faire, il savait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur elle. Mais aujourd'hui, pour Aeris, c'était différent !

Zack croisa les bras sur le torse et la regarda avec suspicion. Pourquoi s'intéressait elle à ses sentiments subitement ?

- Et tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Ca te prends comme ça ? ! Alors que cela fait deux ans que nous sommes ici dans la Rivière de la Vie !

- Je me disais juste que …

Un silence s'installa. La marchande de fleurs réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête mais ce n'était pas facile d'expliquer cela à Zack. Elle avait un peu peur de le blesser. Elle se tritura nerveusement les doigts et baissa la tête avant de se lancer.

- Voilà, Cloud n'a que 23 ans mais il a déjà tellement vécu de choses terribles, tant de souffrances émotionnelles… Il est peut-être temps pour lui de trouver le bonheur… Se serait normal après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le monde…

Zack approuva à contre cœur. Oui, évidemment que Cloud avait le droit au bonheur et il ne l'obtiendrait pas tout seul. Une autre personne prendra place à ses cotés et lui apportera toute la joie qu'il mérite. Mais, ça ne sera pas lui …

- Oui, je suis de ton avis…

La réaction de Zack encouragea Aeris à poursuivre son idée. Elle choisissait avec soins les mots qu'elle prononçait

- Et toi, tu t'es sacrifié pour lui. Pour qu'il vive et accomplisse sa destinée

Zack se renfrogna immédiatement, adressant à Aeris un regard plein de reproches

- Je voulais le protéger… je n'avais pas prévu de mourir ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ?

Aeris se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieur et elle leva un regard hésitant vers son ami

- Et si… je pouvais vous réunir … ?

Zack resta silencieux. Il se surprit à rêver de pouvoir rejoindre son blondinet et de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était qu'un espoir qu'il ne pourrait caresser qu'en rêve. On ne revient pas si facilement de la Rivière de la Vie… Le silence laissa place à la colère. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'Aeris ne faisait qu'enfoncer plus profondément le couteau dans la plaie. Il riva son regard vers elle et la dévisagea avec amertume.

- Tu es cruelle, Aéris… Tu sais que ce n'est pas réalisable !

Aeris baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard azuré de Zack. Elle se sentait soudainement bien idiote.

- Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Seulement…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

- Je pense que dans un cas pareil et vu les sacrifices que vous avez faits tous les deux, je pourrais te renvoyer parmi les vivants…

Zack se figea un instant. Il piaffa d'agacement et lui répondit avec un sarcasme non contenu.

- Et comment feras-tu ?

- La Rivière de la Vie semble prête à te donner une nouvelle chance. Elle te rejettera de ses entrailles comme pour Cloud.

Zack secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser les paroles d'Aeris. Sa colère s'intensifiait nettement. D'un pas rapide il couvrit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme et il lui saisit les épaules sans ménagement avant de la secouer légèrement.

- Ca suffit ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est impossible ! Si la Rivière de la vie voulait vraiment me sauver, elle l'aurait fait il y a quatre ans. Elle n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps pour rien. Elle n'aurait pas permis à Cloud de souffrir autant !

A la grande surprise de Zack, Aeris ouvrit ses bras et l'enlaça avec affection. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, sa tête calée contre le torse musclé de son ami.

- Fais moi confiance Zack.

Sa voix était douce. Elle était réconfortante et Zack avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à le consoler de sa peine. Et elle reprit de plus belle.

- Toi non plus, ta place n'est pas ici…

Elle détacha ses bras et s'éloigna d'un pas de Zack. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire timoré pris naissance sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée Zack mais il va falloir retourner près de lui…

Zack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'eut le temps de franchir ses lèvres. Il se sentit soudainement poussé en arrière et il eut l'impression de tomber à la renverse. Dans un réflexe naturel il ferma ses yeux hermétiquement. Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Aeris ! Il avait l'impression de s'éloigner d'elle.

Lorsque Zack ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était dans un immense champs de fleurs jaunes et blanches. Celles d'Aeris Ses souvenirs affluaient de toute part, sa tête tournait et lui donnait la nausée. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes pour essayer de soulager la douleur mais elle ne fit que s'intensifier davantage et puis soudain se fut l'obscurité… Son corps flottait dans un liquide chaud, presque protecteur. Cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de rassurant. Il dérivait, bercé par la Rivière de la vie.

Aeris de son coté regarda Zack disparaître doucement. Comme elle l'avait fait pour Cloud, elle avait rejeté le Soldat Première classe qui était sans conteste son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'elle serait alors seule ici. Elle savait qu'il allait horriblement lui manquer. Mais c'était son choix, elle en avait décidé ainsi et c'était irrévocable. Par amour pour ces deux hommes qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, elle avait choisi de rendre Zack à la vie. Leur bonheur était tellement plus important que le sien …

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.

Il est encore plus important pour moi d'avoir votre avis surtout qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle histoire.

Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

Tous à vos reviews…

Et pour ceux qui lisent « leur histoire », je les rassure, j'ai trouvé du temps pour le chapitre 5. Il est d'ailleurs bien avancé !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX

Ben voici, le deuxième chapitre toujours écrit en collaboration avec mon Cloud d'amour que j'aime tout plein ! Merci à lui !

Vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa victoire contre Séphiroth, Cloud avait repris son travail de livreur, et s'était à nouveau installé au Septième Ciel où Tifa redoublait d'attention pour lui. Maintenant que tout danger était écarté et qu'il était à nouveau près d'elle, elle comptait en profiter pour lui avouer ses sentiments…

Mais avec Cloud rien n'était facile et elle en avait fait de nombreuses fois l'expérience. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait s'y prendre avec lui. Il était tellement changeant et tellement fragile. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle ne voulait pas raviver le douloureux souvenir de la mort d'Aeris. Bien que Cloud ait réussi à se pardonner pour la disparition de la belle fleuriste, il subsistait en lui une tristesse infinie. Mais par dessous tout, Tifa avait peur de lui déclarer ses sentiments craignant qu'il les refuse et que cela crée une tension et un éloignement entre eux. Si elle pouvait juste vivre à ses côtés, ce n'était déjà pas si mal que ça…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait au début de leur cohabitation. Mais plus ils vivaient ensembles sous le même toit et plus Tifa s'enlisait dans une relation amoureuse à sens unique qui l'étouffait plus qu'autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ! Il fallait qu'elle arrive enfin à se déclarer … Mais Cloud renfermait un lourd secret qu'elle était loin de soupçonner.

Son secret, aucun de ses amis ne le connaissait, même pas Tifa ! Comment aurait-il put lui dire ? Comment oser lui avouer que la mort de Zack avait laissé dans son cœur un vide inconsolable ? Personne ne pouvait comprendre. D'ailleurs, comment auraient-ils pu ? nul ne se doutait du lien si solide qui unissait les deux hommes. Pour Cloud, Zack était tout ! Zack était…

Ses amis se disaient que c'était à cause de son amour pour Aeris qu'il avait ce comportement détaché envers les autres personnes de la gent féminine. Ils étaient à mille lieues de savoir que c'était pour Zack qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles… Il n'avait que lui en tête… Leurs souvenirs communs hantaient chaque minute de sa vie. Quelques fois, des détails insignifiants lui faisaient immédiatement repenser à Zack. Une cicatrice sur la joue d'un passant, un éclat de rire rompant le silence, de magnifiques yeux bleus aux éclats de mako…

Un soir, alors que Cloud et Tifa se trouvaient seuls dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle se décida à lui faire part de ses sentiments pour lui. C'était maintenant où jamais et elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour franchir le pas de sa porte. Devant son miroir, elle avait longuement répété ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire, jusqu'à apprendre les mots par cœur, les gravant profondément dans son esprit.

Cloud était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée et la lune était pleine. Ses rayons illuminaient doucement le visage du blond. Il était tellement beau sous cette lumière que la jeune femme ne put retenir d'avantage les sentiments qu'elle lui portait depuis si longtemps en son fors intérieur. Tout ce qu'elle avait répété et appris sur le bout des doigts vola en éclats. La spontanéité avait pris le dessus… elle s'était approchée de lui d'un pas peu assuré. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle le voulait, elle le désirait si fort qu'elle perdit toute raison, n'écoutant plus que sa soif de le faire sien.

Elle continuait d'avancer dans la chambre silencieuse seulement rythmée par le bruit de ses pas. Son cœur tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine alors qu'une couleur carmin prenait peu à peu naissance sur ses joues plus elle se rapprochait de lui. Ses peurs et ses appréhensions étaient restées derrière elle. Elle les avait occultées dès qu'elle l'avait vu baigner dans le halo de lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

Il était là, debout les bras croisés à hauteur de son torse, le regard perdu dans cette nuit couleur encre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de son amie, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer quoique se soit. Il sortit de sa douce torpeur lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son amie passer autour de son cou. Il perçut son souffle se rapprocher de son visage et puis, dans un élan de passion, les lèvres de Tifa se posèrent sur les siennes, le surprenant par ce geste si soudain.

Pour Cloud, Tifa était son amie, sans doute la meilleure. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme tellz et il ne s'était jamais douté un seul instant des sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard.

Ses lèvres étaient donc collées aux siennes et les yeux pleins de surprise, il laissa Tifa l'embrasser ne lui rendant pas directement son tendre baiser. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il devait l'enlacer ? Il devait la repousser ? Il devait la serrer contre lui ? Il devait s'enfuir … Elle n'était pas Lui et elle ne le serait jamais…

Néanmoins, il se laissa transporter par ce doux échange voulant croire qu'il pourrait l'aimer, qu'elle serait une solution à sa peine. Une sorte de consolation. Ce n'était peut être pas très respectueux pour Tifa qui l'aimait éperdument mais Cloud était bien incapable de lui offrir autre chose qu'un semblant d'amour factice.

Les mains de Tifa se glissèrent sous le chandail du blond. La peau si douce de celui-ci le rendant encore plus désirable, la jeune fille ne se retenait plus, elle le désirait et il n'avait pas l'air d'opposer de résistance. Il était donc consentant ? Est ce qu'elle pouvait s'éprendre à croire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? L'appel du corps se faisant plus pressant elle lui enleva son haut, déposant ainsi sur son torse musclé des baisers brûlants de plaisir.

De son côté, Cloud avait fermé les yeux, s'imaginant que ses mains qui parcouraient son corps étaient celles de Zack. Mais elles étaient trop petites, trop malhabiles et indélicates. Il se prenait à rêver que ces baisers déposés sur son torse étaient l'œuvre passionnée de Zack. Mais ils étaient trop hésitants, trop empressés et incertains. Malgré cela, il voulait croire en cette chimère. Il se rappela ces moments tendres partagés avec Zack. Il se souvint de leurs nuits passionnées où leur corps se mêlaient jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Emporté par son rêve, Cloud prit Tifa dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit. Ses mains parcouraient sa peau si douce aux courbes si graciles. Un corps de femme… Cloud se figea soudainement. Il ne partageait pas ce moment d'intimité avec l'amour de sa vie mais avec Tifa !

Il eut alors un mouvement de recul et il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de la barmaid. Il essaya de se relever mais elle le retint alors par le bras. Elle avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient franchit une étape sans retour, ils étaient allés trop loin et Cloud ne pouvait plus la repousser maintenant. Elle l'attira davantage vers lui tout en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Comme si elle essayait de l'encourager. Peut être s'imaginait-elle qu'il était novice en la matière et qu'il prenait soudainement peur face à la tournure de la situation.

Cloud était perdu. Complètement perdu… Il se laissa faire retombant lentement dans les bras de Tifa qui l'accueillit à renfort de caresses voluptueuses et de baisers sulfureux.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme parcouraient à nouveau le corps de Cloud. Elles étaient si chaudes, si avides de désir. Elles lui brûlaient presque la peau. Cloud ressentait toute l'attirance et la passion de Tifa. Mais ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il ne pouvait pas, se serait lui mentir et se trahir. Le trahir… A cette idée, Cloud coupa court à tout échange. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa son chandail qu'il enfila rapidement et sans un regard arrière pour Tifa, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il avait besoin d'air, il avait l'impression d'étouffer ici.

La porte du Septième Ciel claqua derrière lui et Cloud regagna sa précieuse moto qu'il enfourcha avant de sillonner Midgar pour ensuite rejoindre là colline où Zack avait trouvé la mort. L'imposante épée de son ami était toujours profondément figée en terre. Par la force des choses, elle était devenue une sépulture, un endroit où Cloud aimait se recueillir, se souvenir de leurs moments….

Presque religieusement, Cloud s'approcha de la Buster Sword. Il posa sa main sur le plat de la lame rouillée et vieillie. Il la caressait comme il aurait aimé caresser Zack. Cette épée, c'était tout ce qu'il lui rester physiquement de lui. Ses souvenirs semblaient maintenant si lointain… Quelques fois, ils s'embrouillaient même dans sa mémoire et cela effrayait Cloud qui avait peur de les voir définitivement disparaître.

Il posa son front contre la garde de l'épée. Le contact avec le métal froid le fit frissonner. Ses yeux remplis de larmes menacèrent de déborder à tout moment.

« Za…Zack…. »

Cloud se laissa tomber à genoux, ses deux mains cramponnées avec force sur la lame. Sa voix était tremblante et à peine audible. Il avait la gorge serrée et son corps fut secoué d'un sanglot alors qu'une larme glissa sur la joue, rapidement suivie par de nombreuses autres.

« Je suis désolé… »

Sa main continuait de caresser le métal souillé de la Buster Sword. Ce simple contact lui faisait du bien. Cela lui donnait l'illusion que Zack n'était pas si loin finalement. Cela le rassurait aussi. L'épée était la preuve que Zack avait bien existé, qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. C'est qu'à force de souffrance et de désespoir, il en était presque arrivé à douter.

« J'ai cru que c'était toi…. J'aurai tellement aimé que se soit toi… »

Le corps de Cloud fut secoué de sanglots plus violents qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Il laissa donc ses pleurs s'échapper tout en gardant les mains et le front posés contre l'épée.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là. De nombreuses heures certainement. La nuit continuait de l'envelopper de son manteau de fraîcheur et Cloud se mit à frissonner, transis par le froid et la fatigue. Il devait retourner au Septième Ciel et affronter Tifa.

Qu'allait il pouvoir lui dire pour justifier son comportement. Qu'il était désolé ? Qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire ce genre de chose ? Il l'avait abandonné dans une situation des plus gênantes, elle qui semblait si amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs, depuis quand son amie d'enfance l'aimait-elle de cette façon ? Comment avait-il put être aveugle au point de ne jamais s'en rendre compte ? Il fallait dire que lui même était tellement épris de Zack qu'il ne faisait pas réellement attention aux sentiments que les autres pouvaient avoir à son égard. Mais Tifa …. Les souvenirs de leur échange lui revinrent en mémoire. Il l'avait sentie remplie de désir, pleine de passion pour lui. Il l'avait vu dans son regard moins terni que d'habitude. Il l'avait ressenti dans les mains de sa jeune amie qui parcouraient son corps. Et ces baisers brûlants qu'elle lui avait offert… Depuis combien de temps avait-elle attendu ce moment ?

Cloud se remit péniblement debout. Il se dirigea vers Fenrir et après un dernier regard vers la Buster Sword il se décida enfin à regagner la « maison ». Il appréhendait de revoir Tifa mais il se disait que plus tôt cette confrontation aurait lieu et mieux ce serait pour eux deux. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser la situation dans l'état déplorable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Parce que Tifa, bien qu'il n'en était pas amoureux, tenait une place prépondérante dans son cœur. Elle avait toujours été là lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle. Elle s'était montrée d'un soutient précieux et il savait qu'il lui devait énormément. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien et Cloud l'appréciait beaucoup mais apparemment, ce n'était encore pas assez …

Il espérait qu'à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, elle serait couchée ce qui retarderait l'échéance de leurs explications. Cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, appréhendant peut être ses réactions.

Lorsque Cloud entra dans le bar, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et un calme pesant régnait en maître accentuant son anxiété. Il monta le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers, essayant de ne pas les faire crisser sous son poids pour ne pas réveiller son amie.. Il passa devant la chambre de Tifa et regagna la sienne qui se situait au bout du couloir. Il poussa sa porte et se figea soudainement en constatant que Tifa était allongée dans son lit. Cloud resta médusé pendant quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! Tout sauf ça… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire. Devait-il s'installer à ses côtés ? Devait-il dormir sur le canapé ? Dans un élan de courage et après avoir enlevé ses vêtements, Cloud s'installa près d'elle en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Mais le léger mouvement du matelas s'enfonçant sous son poids la sortit de son sommeil et elle se blottit contre lui le laissant perplexe. La main de Tifa parcourait son dos avant de glisser sur ses hanches pour finir sa course contre son torse qu'elle caressait librement.

Cloud se raidit, soudainement mal à l'aise et il se dégagea de cette étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'incident qui s'était produit quelques heures auparavant. Mais par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas laisser à Tifa de faux espoirs. Il ne l'aimait pas et il ne l'aimerait jamais !

Tifa retira sa main et se redressa un peu en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Malgré l'obscurité les enveloppant, Cloud sentait son regard sur sa nuque et il ferma les yeux espérant ainsi qu'elle finirait, elle aussi, à chercher le sommeil. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas de cet avis et en femme amoureuse qu'elle était, tenta de trouver une excuse au comportement réticent de son ami.

- Je suis désolée. Je me suis jetée sur toi… Tu n'es pas encore prêt… Tu ne l'as pas encore oubliée…

Cloud garda les yeux fermés et il continua de lui tourner le dos.

- Euh…oui, je n'aurai pas dû laisser les choses aller si loin. Je… Pardonne moi… Mais je ne peux pas…

Il avait bien conscience de la laisser baigner dans l'illusion mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui révéler la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Elle était déjà assez triste et lui avouer que son cœur ne battait que pour Zack n'aurait fait que la blesser davantage. Il préféra rentrer dans son jeu en attendant le moment opportun pour pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il en était réellement.

- J'attendrai, Cloud. Un jour tu le seras, je t'aime tu sais, depuis si longtemps…

Tifa ferma les yeux à son tour alors que des larmes silencieuses sillonnèrent ses joues devenues plus blêmes

Cloud ne se sentait pas très bien. La situation le rendait mal à l'aise. Tifa était son amie et bien qu'elle essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots, il savait pertinemment qu'elle pleurait… Par sa faute. Il se retourna dans le lit pour lui faire face et il essuya ses joues humides. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi mais il ne savait pas que dire pour la consoler.

Prenant le geste de consolation de Cloud comme une caresse affectueuse, elle se resserra davantage contre le jeune homme. Constatant que la barmaid était complètement dévêtue, Cloud se figea dans une position des plus inconfortables, lui même n'ayant gardé qu'un simple boxer pour dormir. Il craignait que le contact de leurs peaux ne ranime les désirs de Tifa et il ne tenait pas à renouveler sa fuite… Allongé prés d'elle, immobile, il attendait patiemment qu'elle s'endorme pour pouvoir se libérer de cette situation qui l'embarrassait tellement. Il voulait juste dormir. Il en avait besoin. Il souhaitait oublier cette soirée et, avec un peu de chance, rêver de Zack…

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Et maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer ! j'attends vos réactions avec impatience

Je vous en remercie d'avance


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : l'univers et personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix

Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fics !

Cette histoire est écrite en collaboration avec Cloud, un ami très cher à mon cœur !! et je le remercie de tout l'intérêt qu'il me porte.

Bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Aéris l'avait plongé dans la Rivière de la Vie. Il avait traversé un long chemin pour renaître enfin. Zack avait voyagé dans un liquide chaud et réconfortant. Il s'était laissé charrier par le courant de cette substance aqueuse qui l'entourait et qui, lentement, l'avait conduit à sa renaissance.

Son corps s'échoua sur la rive d'un petit courant d'eau qui parcourait la Cité Perdue. La petite rivière émettait un clapotis lénifiant, seule bruit audible dans cette massive forêt d'arbres blancs ressemblant presque à des cristaux d'une pureté immaculée.

Zack commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il était encore tout mouillé de son récent rejet de la Rivière de la Vie. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent délicatement et il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, éblouis par la lumineuse blancheur des arbres. Lentement, il se mit en position assise et commença à scruter le décor qui l'entourait. Tout semblait tellement irréel qu'il crut un instant être encore dans un rêve. Ces végétaux à l'allure spectrale ne lui disaient rien. Il semblait qu'il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant.

Il se remit debout avec quelques difficultés. Ses jambes étaient en coton et avaient du mal à supporter son poids. Zack vacilla, se rattrapant de justesse à un tronc d'arbre situé à côté de lui. Etrangement l'écorce de ce dernier dégageait une tiédeur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il les aurait plutôt imaginé froid comme la glace ou le métal.

D'un geste nerveux, Zack se passa la main derrière la tête, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux déjà hirsutes. Que faisait il ici ? Comment avait il atterri dans cette forêt ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait beau chercher dans le fin fond de sa mémoire, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence ici et cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Zack se rapprocha lentement du cours d'eau. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à apercevoir le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface de celle-ci et il ne put étouffer un hoquet de surprise. Il ressemblait à ça ? Même son visage il l'avait oublié… Ses mains glissèrent sur son propre visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité et que l'image renvoyée par le miroir du liquide était bien le sien.

Il se retourna et balaya l'horizon du regard. Que devait-il faire ? Est ce qu'il était venu seul jusqu'ici ? Est ce qu'il devait attendre quelqu'un ou bien essayer de retrouver son chemin pour rentrer jusque chez lui ? Mais chez lui, où était ce exactement ? Ignorant ce qu'il convenait de faire dans une telle situation, Zack choisit de se diriger droit devant lui, espérant tomber sur un sentier balisé qui le sortirait de cette forêt.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il déambulait parmi les arbres, faisant quelques pauses pour reprendre son souffle. Il semblait s'essouffler rapidement. Alors qu'il était adossé contre un arbre il aperçut une ombre qui se déplaçait rapidement. Zack se raidit et la chercha à nouveau du regard. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Un bruit résonna sur sa droite et Zack pivota rapidement pour voir à nouveau la silhouette sombre disparaître pour refaire une apparition quelques mètres plus loin.

« Hého ? ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Soudain, un homme tout de rouge vêtu, semblant sortir de nul part, lui fit face en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules et une mèche semblait vouloir lui cacher une partie du visage. Son menton dissimulé sous le col de sa longue cape d'un rouge sombre ne faisait que le rendre plus mystérieux. Presque effrayant. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans la forêt et cassa le silence pesant qui s'y était installé.

– Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Zack garda le silence ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son propre nom alors de là à savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ces lieux, lui même aurait bien aimé en connaître la réponse

- Je ne sais pas !

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus dur et Zack remarqua seulement la couleur pourpre de ses iris. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux à ce point envoûtant… L'homme se rapprocha de quelques pas, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Zack.

- Qui es tu ? Réponds !

L'insistance du nouveau venu mettait Zack étrangement mal à l'aise. Il croisa les bras et riva son regard dans celui de l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je viens de te le dire, t'es sourd ?

Zack tourna la tête sur le côté et fit quelques pas afin de s'appuyer contre un arbre mettant ainsi plus de distance entre l'homme et lui.

- Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais pas qui je suis et je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici alors comment veux tu que je te réponde ?

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le sol d'un air gêné. Il aurait tant aimé se rappeler. Au moins de son prénom, cela serait un bon début. Ainsi il se sentirait peut être moins perdu, moins vulnérable.

L'inconnu l'examinait attentivement dans un silence qui ne fit qu'accentuer le mal aise de Zack.

- Vu ta tenue, je pense que tu dois être un SOLDAT de première classe.

Zack releva immédiatement la tête vers lui soudainement intéressé par les informations que pouvait lui communiquer le nouveau venu. Qui sait, peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider à se retrouver et à regagner les fragments de sa mémoire perdue

- Un quoi ? Soldat de première classe ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Tu as peut être raison ou peut être pas …

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et laissa un cri de rage lui échapper

- J'en ai marre ! Je veux savoir qui je suis et ce que je fiche ici !

Plongé dans un profond désarroi, Zack se laissa glisser contre l'arbre jusqu'à s'asseoir à même le sol. Il commençait à frissonner à la fois de froid et aussi de peur. C'était tellement terrifiant de ne plus savoir qui l'on peut être, d'avoir perdu son identité et ses souvenirs. Il soupira alors que l'inconnu gardait toujours le silence…

- Soldat…, répéta t-il d'une voix éteinte, et de quelle armée ?

- Celle de la Shinra

- La Shinra ? C'est quoi ?

L'homme haussa les sourcils. Personne sur cette planète ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'était la Shinra. Il s'avança de Zack et s'accroupit en face de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra peut être t'aider

Zack leva la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard carmin de l'homme dont il ignorait toujours le nom.

- Un soldat, c'est fait pour se battre non ? Dis moi… Est ce que je fais parti du camp de « gentil » ou celui des « méchants » ?

Cette question pouvait paraître enfantine, limite puérile et inutile mais elle ne l'était pas du tout pour Zack Il avait besoin de savoir qui il était vraiment. Si ça se trouve, il faisait partie d'une armée redoutable prête à tuer tout le monde et n'importe qui juste pour assouvir un besoin de pouvoir d'un gouvernement ou d'une organisation. Il était peut être détesté de tous… Si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'était pas certain de vouloir retrouver la mémoire…

L'inconnu garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait fournir.

- Un peu des deux…, dit il finalement. La Shinra est adulée par certain et détestée par d'autres.

- C'est quoi exactement la Shinra ? J'aimerais quand même savoir pour qui je suis censé bosser…

- C'est est une société très puissante qui a trouvé le moyen de transformer la Rivière de la Vie en énergie Mako. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle a la main mise sur toute la planète.

- Mako ?

- Oui, c'est une forme d'énergie très puissante, voir même toxique. La Shinra l'exploitait de façon abusive ce qui était en train de tuer la planète. Elle avait même trouvé le moyen d'utiliser la Mako pour fabriquer une armée d'hommes surpuissants pour la défendre et continuer à régner d'une poigne de fer sur la planète. Tu fais partie de ces hommes là… Sans le savoir, de la Mako coule dans tes veines. Cela ce voit à l'éclat de ton regard…

Zack baissa rapidement la tête pour ne plus que l'inconnu ne le dévisage de la sorte. Est ce qu'il disait vrai ? Est ce qu'il faisait vraiment partie de ses hommes génétiquement modifiés ?

- Je… Je suis programmé pour me battre alors ? !

L'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- En quelques sortes…

L'inconnu le regarda étonné par cette dernière remarque. Le soldat n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette réalité…

- La personne que je dois te présenter travaillait également pour la Shinra. Peut être qu'elle te connaît. Suis moi.

Zack hésita un moment. Le monde qui l'entourait lui paraissait bien hostile et suivre une personne dont il ne connaissait rien ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Que ferait-il tout seul, sans savoir où il devait aller. Et puis cet homme ne semblait pas bien méchant. Il avait répondu à ses interrogations sans problème et il lui proposait son aide.

L'homme vêtu de rouge se releva et tendit sa main droite à Zack

- Je m'appelle Vincent Valentine.

Zack lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il attrapa la main tendue et se releva avec aisance. Il frotta son pantalon toujours mouillé sur lequel s'était collé quelques brindilles

- Désolé de ne pas me présenter mais je ne souviens toujours pas de mon nom…

Vincent esquissa un semblant de sourire dissimulé par le col de sa cape rouge et les deux hommes se mirent en route pour sortir enfin de cette forêt monochrome.

- Il nous faut regagner l'ouest du continent pour aller à Edge et rencontrer la personne que je veux te présenter. Pour traverser les marées, on a besoin d'un moyen de transport. Pas très loin d'ici, plus au nord ouest, il y a un village dans lequel on pourra acheter des chocobos

- Chocobo ?

Zack s'arrêta soudainement. Chocobo … C'est étrange mais ce mot lui disait quelque chose même s'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de ce que s'était. Il arrivait à l'orée de la forêt et un vent glaciale commença à souffler avec intensité. Vincent retira alors sa longue cape rouge et déchirée et la donna à Zack dont les vêtements encore mouillés le faisait trembler. Zack ne se fit pas prier. Il remercie chaleureusement Vincent avant de l'enfiler et la tint fermement serrée contre lui.

- Un chocobo c'est un animal que l'on peut utiliser pour voyager. Il y en a de différentes couleurs sur notre planète et tous ont des propriétés différentes

Zack se remit en route, rattrapant Vincent qui avait pris un peu d'avance. Malgré le vent frigorifiant, Vincent ne semblant pas avoir froid. Il avançait indifférent aux intempéries contrairement à Zack. Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de son nouvel ami, remarqua l'étrange prothèse dorée qui ornait son avant bras gauche. Sans prendre garde à l'éventuelle gène que cela pouvait occasionner pour Vincent, Zack l'interrogea sans délicatesse

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? A ton bras je veux dire…

Zack vit Vincent resserrer son membre métallique contre lui. Il passa sa main valide dessus comme pour le caresser ou le soulager.

- La Shinra…, se contenta t-il de dire pour seule réponse.

- Oh…

Zack se sentait mal à l'aise. Vincent se montrait fort sympathique avec lui et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour le remercier c'était de mettre les pieds dans le plat en ravivant certainement ce qui avait dû être de mauvais souvenirs. La Shinra, encore et toujours. Il n'en gardait aucun souvenir et il n'était pas certain de vouloir retrouver la mémoire concernant cette société pour laquelle il semblait travailler. Elle se livrait à des expériences sur les humains, elle avait mutilé Vincent…Quel genre de patron pouvait autoriser une telle chose ? Zack baissa la tête. Il était devenu plus grave

- Je suis désolé…

Vincent tourna le regard un instant, perplexe. Il lui posa sa main greffée sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si… Je travaille pour la Shinra. Tu dois me détester et pourtant tu m'aides…

- Je ne te déteste pas. Le SOLDAT n'y ait pour rien dans ce qui s'est produit. Il n'y a qu'un seul responsable et ce n'est pas toi. Ne t'excuse pas pour des choses que tu n'as pas commises.

Zack lui adressa un sourire en guise de reconnaissance. Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence des plus total. Il n'y avait que le sifflement du vent à leurs oreilles et le crissement de la route sableuse sous leurs pieds pour rompre le silence. A l'horizon, les contours sombres du village commençaient à se découper.

Junon était un village de côtier où l'on pouvait encore voir les reste de ce qui semblait être un canon dirigé vers la mer. Gigantesque, l'arme surplombait carrément le littoral donnant à la ville une allure assez lugubre. Vincent semblait savoir où il allait et Zack le suivit sans poser de question. Il arrivèrent dans une maison du village un peu à l'écart et à coté de laquelle un petit enclos était installé. Dans ce parc improvisé Zack put voir de drôle d'animaux de plusieurs couleurs qui ressemblaient à des oiseaux géants.

- C'est ça un Chocobo ?

Vincent acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête

- Attends moi ici, je reviens

Zack obtempéra et prit appui contre la barrière. L'un des animaux s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa tête en laissant échapper un « Kwaak » de plaisir lorsque le soldat lui gratouilla le plumage. C'était étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de son prénom mais il avait l'intime conviction d'avoir déjà vu des chocobos par le passé. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, c'était juste un pressentiment.

Après quelques minutes, Vincent sortit de la grange suivit d'un homme qui tirait derrière lui deux volatiles de couleur noire. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Vincent monta sur le dos d'un chocobo et il demanda à Zack d'en faire de même afin qu'il puissent prendre la route le plus rapidement possible.

Zack semblait réticent. Il regardait l'animal avec méfiance se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de devoir utiliser ce moyen de transport. Néanmoins, il garda ses craintes pour lui et, aidé par le propriétaire des deux animaux, il arriva à se hisser sur le chocobo qui se laissa faire avec docilité. Dès qu'il fut à peu près correctement installé, les rênes fermement serrées dans ses mains, Vincent se mit immédiatement en route. Plus tôt ils arriveraient à Midgar et mieux ce serait pour tout le monde.

Zack parut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle pouvait se déplacer les oiseaux ! Bien que ballotté dans tous les sens, il devait reconnaître que c'était un moyen de transport assez agréable finalement, à la fois rapide et amusant. Il arrivèrent rapidement au niveau du marécage et Zack fut surpris de constater que l'animal arrivait à marcher à la surface de l'eau. Il couvrit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'animal de Vincent et il poursuit le chemin à ses cotés

- Dis moi, c'est qui cette personne que tu veux me faire rencontrer ?

Vincent le regarda rapidement avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers la route.

- Un ami. Il était SOLDAT avant

- D'accord… et, il s'appelle comment ?

- Cloud Strife.

Zack se figea soudain alors que son chocobo continuait sa course effrénée à la surface de l'eau. Une bride de souvenir lui revint en mémoire. _« On est amis, pas vrai ? »_ Cette phrase, à qui l'avait-il dite ? Il ne se souvenait pas. C'était tellement flou… _" Je plaisantais. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber" ..... " On est amis, pas vrai ?"_ Tout était si confus… Il prit les deux rênes dans la main droite alors que sa main libre s'appuyait contre sa temps gauche. Les souvenirs affluaient avec force lui donnant la migraine et la nausée._ « Si tu veux faire parti du SOLDAT va falloir d'accrocher » … « … et moi sommes des spécialistes des trous perdus ! »… « On est amis, pas vrai ? »… _

Zack émit un gémissement qui n'échappa pas à Vincent. Ce dernier fit ralentir son animal et se pencha sur le côté. Puis, de sa main greffée, il attrapa les rênes du chocobo de Zack pour stopper les deux animaux.

- Ça va ?

La voix de Vincent sortit Zack de sa torpeur. Les quelques minutes qui venaient de se passer lui avait complètement échappées, trop absorbé par ses souvenirs. Perdu et un peu affolé, il regarda Vincent, cherchant une explication à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Oui oui. Ça va … Continuons …

- Tu en es sûr ? On peut faire une pause si tu le veux... Edge n'est plus bien loin…

- Non ! Raison de plus pour se dépêcher ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton ami SOLDAT !

- Soit, comme tu voudras !

Zack lui adressa un sourire rassurant mais intérieurement il baignait en pleine confusion. Qu'est ce que ces souvenirs signifiaient ? A qui avait il dit ses paroles ? Quand ? Il ne se souvenait pas … Il revoyait juste des contours d'une silhouette floue, tellement qu'elle paraissait irréelle même. Et si cela n'avait jamais existé ? Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions et rapidement. Mais est ce que ce Cloud était en mesure de lui en fournir ? Si ça se trouvait, il ne le connaissait même pas. L'armée de la Shinra devait certainement être imposante et ce Cloud ne pouvait pas en connaître chacun des membres. Néanmoins, il était son seul espoir. Son unique chance de pouvoir retrouver la mémoire, de se souvenir de son passé.  
_  
__" On est amis, pas vrai ?"_

Et surtout, de se souvenir de lui …

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et oui, toujours pas de retrouvailles entre nos deux tourtereaux préférés

Patience mes amis, se sera peut-être pour le prochain chapitre !!!

Et maintenant, à vous de jouer ! n'hésitez pas !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : l'Univers et personnages de Final Fantasy VII sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX !

Un grand merci aux lecteurs !!!

Et aussi une grande pensée pour mon ange bond sans qui cette fics ne serait pas ce qu'elle est !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4

Qui a dit que la nuit était faite pour se reposer et récupérer ? Pour Cloud, cette nuit était loin d'être de tout repos. Tifa n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de le coller plus ou moins inconsciemment dans son sommeil, allant même jusqu'à passer son bras autour de sa taille pour une étreinte un peu plus poussée. De son côté, Cloud avait passé la nuit raide comme un piquet à essayer vainement de se défaire des griffes de la jeune barmaid. Il avait dû dormir tout au plus une heure dans une position des plus inconfortables afin de tenir une distance respectable entre lui et Tifa. Dès qu'elle se rapprochait un peu trop à son goût, il essayait de la pousser de l'autre coté du lit assez délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. S'il n'avait pas eu si peur de la vexer à son réveil, il aurait certainement été finir sa nuit sur le canapé !

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer par le fenêtre, diffusant dans la pièce la douce lumière de l'aube. Finalement, agacé de ne pas pouvoir dormir et d'attendre indéfiniment que les heures passent, il s'était levé avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Tifa et, à pas feutrés, il s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain encore silencieuse à cette heure bien matinale. Cette pièce était souvent son refuge. Elle lui offrait une intimité bien venue, loin des enfants devant lesquels il devait faire bonne figure et loin de Tifa… Ici, il pouvait vraiment se laisser à être lui même. Pas besoin d'afficher de faux sourires pour rassurer ses proches, pas besoin de jouer les « pères » attentionnés pour Marlène et Denzel…

Dans la douche, il profita de la chaleur de l'eau qui le délaçait, qui soignait en quelque sorte ses courbatures, traces de cette nuit agitée et pleine de surprises. La température élevée de l'eau commençait à créer de la buée sur les miroir de la salle de bain et une légère fumée blanchâtre. De tout temps, Cloud avait toujours aimé prendre ses douches très chaudes, à la limite du supportable. D'ailleurs, Zack suffoquait souvent lorsqu'ils se douchaient ensembles. A ce souvenir, Cloud se permit de sourire tristement. Zack… Un souvenir en entraînant un autre, Cloud se perdit dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Il repensa à ce jour là …

Ce jour où Zack l'avait surpris en rentrant plus tôt que prévu de l'une de ses nombreuses missions. Cloud ne l'attendait pas et profitait de son bain pataugeant agréablement parmi les bulles que le savon, celui que son amant lui avait offert et dont le parfum si doux avait des vertus relaxantes… Ce jour là, également perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait quand est ce que Zack reviendrait enfin. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était absent et l'attente commençait à devenir bien longue. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte pour laisser apparaître le SOLDAT première classe tout crasseux, recouvert de boue, avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Cloud, surpris au son de la porte claquante, avait vivement sursauté avant de glisser dans la baignoire buvant la tasse par la même occasion. Tel le héros qu'il était, Zack s'était immédiatement précipité vers lui pour tapoter dans le dos afin de lui faire recracher le peu d'eau qu'il avait ingérer par inadvertance. Cloud se souvenait de sa voix rassurante à ce moment là. Il se souvenait de son visage emprunt d'inquiétude. Il se souvenait surtout n'avoir pas résister à la tentation de l'embrasser et de l'attirer à lui créant un déséquilibre pour le brun qui s'était à son tour retrouvé dans le bain…

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée le sortit de ses souvenirs et le cœur de Cloud se mit à battre avec plus d'intensité. Zack était de retour ? Transporté par ce vain espoir, il se précipita hors de la cabine de douche pour se retrouver nez à nez avec … Tifa… Une nouvelle fois, Cloud eut l'impression que son cœur se morcelait en fragments douloureux. Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas Zack et cela ne serait jamais lui ! La mine sombre, Cloud baissa la tête, trop honteux de s'être laissé prendre à espérer l'impossible.

- Oh… euh…

Cloud leva la tête vers Tifa et constata que ses joues avaient pris une couleur rouge écarlate pouvant facilement rivaliser avec la cape de Vincent. Il suivit des yeux le regard de la jeune femme et réalisa seulement l'embarras de la situation. D'un geste aussi rapide que maladroit, Cloud attrapa une serviette éponge qu'il noua autour de le taille pour cacher sa nudité à la demoiselle qui n'était guère plus vêtue que lui.

- Je… Je ne savais pas que… que tu étais là … Pardon !

Elle fit volte face et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Ses joues rosies trahissaient l'évidence même que cette « vue » qu'elle venait d'avoir de Cloud n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un léger sourire prit naissance sur son visage alors qu'elle repensait à Cloud, complètement mouillé et dévêtu. Elle était sous le charme. Sans se défaire de son sourire, elle regagna sa chambre en attendant que la pièce d'eau se libère.

A nouveau seul dans la salle de bain, Cloud piaffa d'agacement. Voilà qui n'était pas pour arranger son problème avec Tifa… La gêne avait également coloré ses joues et il jura à voix basse. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était là ? Mensonge ! Le bruit de l'eau en train de couler était facilement audible depuis le couloir ! Pour lui, il ne faisait aucune doute que la jeune femme était entrée sciemment dans la pièce.

D'un revers de main, Cloud essuya la buée qui s'était formée sur le miroir et observa son reflet que ce dernier lui renvoyait. Ses cheveux, bien que mouillés, restaient hirsutes par endroit, semblant presque indomptables. Des cernes foncées avaient pris naissance sous ses yeux trahissant le manque de sommeil évident du jeune homme auquel s'ajoutait la tristesse et les pleurs de la veille.

Cloud attrapa une seconde serviette avec laquelle il entreprit de s' essuyer avant de s'habiller rapidement. Il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers la cuisine où Marlène et Denzel avaient déjà entamés leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Il les regarda, leur sourit et alla s'asseoir à sur une chaise libre à l'extrémité de la table. Aussitôt il fut pris d'assaut par Denzel qui s'assaillit de questions

- Hein Cloud, c'est vrai que les chocobos ça peut aussi être des matérias ?

- Euh… oui, ça existe.

- Tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ! J'ai raison !

Marlène prit un air un peu renfrogné alors que Denzel affichait un grand sourire satisfait. La petite demoiselle évita soigneusement de croiser le regard rayonnant de son aîné alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers Cloud pour le saluer.

- Tu vas bien Cloud ?

Il regarda la fillette et ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle ressemblait à Aéris. Dans le ton éternellement joyeux de sa voix, dans son ruban rose qu'elle nouait dans ses cheveux, dans son sourire si lénifiant et communicatif….

- Oui, merci.

- Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu es tout blanc !

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

Marlène cessa immédiatement de poser des questions. Quand Cloud répondait de la sorte c'est qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler et il valait mieux le laisser tranquille dans son coin. Aussi, elle reporta son attention sur son bol de cacao. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Tifa. Loin d'être dupe, la fillette s'était aperçut à son réveil que Tifa n'était pas dans sa chambre. N'étant dans aucune autre pièce de la « maison », elle n'avait pu se trouver que dans la chambre de Cloud… A cette pensée la fillette se mit à rougir. Elle envoya un coup d'œil discret à Cloud avant de retourner à son bol.

- Ca va Marlène ?

Surprise, elle renversa un peu de contenu de son bol avant de répondre trop précipitamment pour paraître crédible

- Oui, oui !

Cloud ne la lâcha pas du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de question que Tifa entra à son tour dans la cuisine en lançant un tonitruant « bonjour » signe manifeste qu'elle était d'excellente humeur.

Cloud croisa son regard rapidement mais il préféra baisser la tête apparemment gêné. Le sourire resplendissant de son amie prenait pour lui une signification toute différente. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse ! Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable à cause d'elle et elle était même venue l'interrompre dans la salle de bain à l'un des rares moments de bien être qu'il s'accordait.

Les yeux pétillants et toujours un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha des enfants qu'elle embrassa avec affection avant de se diriger vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour préparer les petits déjeuners de Cloud et elle. Elle s'affairait déjà à sa tâche, le dos tourné aux autres déjà attablés lorsque Marlène lui posa une question avec une pointe de malice non dissimulée dans la voix

Bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui ! lui répondit Tifa du tac au tac ce qui ne fit que conforter la fillette dans son idée

Le regard de Marlène n'arrêtait pas de passer de Cloud à Tifa comme si elle attendait que l'un des deux dise quelque chose. Mais au lieu de cela elle rencontra un mur de silence et elle fut bien contrainte de finir son petit déjeuner en gardant ses soupçons pour elle. De toute façon, c'était des histoires de « grands » tout ça et si Tifa et Cloud venaient à se mettre ensembles, ils finiraient forcément par le leur dire au moment voulu. Marlène était pleinement heureuse. Elle avait attendu longtemps que ces deux là forment enfin un vrai couple, une vraie famille. Tifa en mourrait d'envie, ça sautait aux yeux de tout le monde. Elle aimait Cloud à la folie. Le problème ? C'était Cloud justement… Toujours en retrait, comme réservé. Toujours si distant, comme pour se protéger. Toujours si triste, comme si le bonheur ne lui était pas autorisé…

Loin des réflexions assidues de Marlène, Denzel se contentait d'engloutir son déjeuner comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne remarqua donc pas que Cloud s'était figé sur sa chaise depuis l'arrivée dans la pièce de Tifa. Et il ne remarqua pas non plus les regards remplis de sous entendus que la belle barmaid ne cessait d'envoyer à son ami d'enfance qui s'appliquait consciencieusement à garder la tête baissée pour les éviter.

- Je te fais ton petit déjeuner Cloud ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui, merci

Tifa avait pris l'habitude de préparer le déjeuner de Cloud tous les matins. Il en avait été ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient installés ensemble et qu'ils avaient reconstruit le Septième Ciel. C'était devenu une habitude, presque un automatisme. En contre partie de quoi il n'était pas rare de voir Cloud aider à la vaisselle ou au service du bar lorsqu'il n'était pas en livraison.

Une ambiance plutôt agréable régnait dans la cuisine. La bonne odeur des œufs sur le plat que préparait Tifa commençait à emplir la pièce alors que Marlène chantonnait un air joyeux en se préparant une nouvelle tartine. Malgré toute cette bonne humeur, Cloud n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Les récents événements de la veille et de ce début de matinée, ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Il appréhendait maintenant les moments de solitude à passer avec Tifa ou leur soudaine proximité…

Tifa lui présenta son assiette avec un sourire indéfectible sur le visage. Elle était vraiment rayonnante ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Cloud. Il se sentait responsable de tout cela. Il avait peur d'offrir à son amie un espoir qui ne pourrait jamais se concrétiser. Et puis, paradoxalement, il n'avait pas vu Tifa aussi heureuse depuis des années ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à lui avouer ses sentiments pour Zack maintenant. La jeune barmaid aurait sans doute été anéantie et il ne voulait vraiment pas la blesser davantage. Cruel dilemme… Que devait-il faire ?

Cloud baissa les yeux sur son repas et commença à le manger silencieusement. Tifa s'installa à coté de lui et, comme si cela était tout naturel, elle colla sa jambe contre celle de Cloud juste pour avoir un léger contact avec celui qu'elle aimait tant. Le blond déglutit difficilement. Il jeta un regard nerveux à Marlène puis, discrètement, décala sa jambe et avala son assiette en un temps record.

– Tu avais faim dis moi ! Tu veux que je t'en prépare un autre ?

Les joues rosies de gêne, Cloud regarda son ami et lui répondit précipitamment

- Non ! Non, non merci, je…

La sonnerie criarde du téléphone résonna dans la cuisine et Cloud se permit de souffler de soulagement alors que Tifa s'était précipitée vers le combiné pour répondre. Cloud espérait du fond du cœur qu'il s'agisse d'une livraison urgente ! Oui, une belle grosse livraison qui viendrait le sauver de ce guêpier dans lequel il était fourré.

- Livraisons Strife Bonjour ! Nous acceptons tout type de livraison !… Oui… oui parfaitement. D'accord. A quelle adresse ? C'est noté. Bien sûr, je lui passe le message. Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Au revoir !

Tifa avait perdu son sourire et, la mine plus sombre, elle revint s'asseoir à table avant de piquer dans son assiette un peu d'œuf qu'elle avala sans réel appétit.

- Alors ? demanda Cloud

- Une livraison pour toi…

- Parfait ! Nous avions justement besoin d'argent ! Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite !

Cloud se releva d'un bon, trop heureux de constater que ses espoirs avaient été récompensés ! Cette livraison arrivait pile au bon moment. Elle allait lui offrit un peu de répit loin de la maison et elle permettrait certainement à Tifa de reprendre ses esprits et un peu de recul quant à cette délicate situation.

- Voilà l'adresse à laquelle tu dois passer chercher le colis , lui dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné quelques mots à la va vite

Cloud se saisit du morceau de papier et lu rapidement. Parfait ! Junon ! C'était assez loin pour le tenir éloigné du bar pendant au moins quelques jours. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant jusque sa chambre dans laquelle il prit rapidement le matériel nécessaire pour sa livraison. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il trouva Tifa à nouveau attelée au comptoir de la cuisine

- Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose pour la route ! Tu dois t'alimenter !

- Heu… Ca va aller… merci

- J'insiste ! En attendant, bois ton café !!

Tifa était tellement prévenante avec lui. Elle était au petit soin. Plus qu'une amie, elle agissait vraiment en qualité de femme aimante. Une nouvelle fois, Cloud sentit un pincement au cœur. Comment pouvait il se résoudre à la décevoir et à la faire souffrir, elle qui était si gentille à son égard. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! C'était Zack ! Zack qu'il aimait du fond du cœur et qu'importe le fait qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Il n'arrivait pas à reconstruire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'impression de trop le trahir…

Soudainement, Marlène se leva de sa chaise et se précipita sur Cloud qu'elle enlaça chaleureusement. Une nouvelle fois, il allait partir et les laisser seuls. Ce n'était pas joyeux lorsqu'il était absent. Denzel se montrait plus renfrogné et réservé que d'habitude quant à Tifa … Tifa… Elle devenait complètement différente. Elle souriait toujours autant mais ses sourires n'étaient que tristesse et lassitude.

- Tu reviens vite ! Hein, Cloud ? !

Emu par cet élan de tendresse, Cloud esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire avant de la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer

- Je te le promets, je ne serai parti que quelques jours ! Cette livraison, je la ferai le plus rapidement possible !

Tifa se retourna vers eux et les observa. En les voyant ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Cloud ferait décidément un excellent père et se mit à rougir doucement en l'imaginant prendre ainsi dans ses bras son propre enfant. Leur enfant… Malheureusement, bien qu'il vive sous le même toit qu'elle et les enfants, il ne semblait pas encore prêt à les considérer comme sa famille… Pour lui, il ne faisait que partager un toit et vivre ensembles.

Elle s'avança doucement vers Cloud et lui tendit un paquet contenant son repas. Elle baissa les yeux un instant puis osa enfin regarder Cloud. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

- Sois prudent surtout. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Toujours ce même ton protecteur. Toujours cette attitude si bien veillante…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je serai prudent !

A son tour il lui sourit et Tifa se sentit fondre sur place. Comment pouvait elle résister à l'un de ses si rares sourires. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser se saisit d'elle. Mais elle y résista de toutes ses forces, il y avait les enfants et puis… Cloud ne semblait pas enclin à ce genre d'attitude. Elle fit alors un pas en arrière et se retourna pour se diriger vers la table et ranger la vaisselle.

Les mains crispées sur l'anse de sa tasse à café, elle entendit la porte de la pièce claquer et les pas de Cloud s'éloigner. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut le vrombissement caractéristique de Fenrir. C'était toujours tellement difficile de le laisser partir. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Un dérapage et puis le crissement des pneus sur la route… Cloud était parti… Encore…. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Elle y arriverait ! Elle lui fera oublier Aeris et la remplacer dans son cœur ! Elle se le promettait !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et oui !

Patience, ils finiront bien par se retrouver !!!!

Bisous tout plein et ne faites pas les timides laissez vos impressions !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Je voulais remercier tout particulièrement Redfoxline et Devil Angel qui sont toujours au rendez-vous et ce pour les deux fics en cours !

Mais je pense aussi très fort aux autres !

Un gros câlin à mon petit ange blond aux toutes petites ailes !! ne me quitte jamais !!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les ruines de la ville de Midgar se dessinèrent progressivement au fur et à mesure que les deux cavaliers de fortune s'approchaient sur leurs montures. Le reste du voyage s'était déroulé dans un silence religieux uniquement perturbé par le piétinement des chocobos et leurs « kwaaak » singuliers.

- Nous y sommes presque, déclara Vincent alors que la ville n'avait jamais parut aussi proche

Etrangement, Zack avait l'impression de la connaître cette ville. C'était une sensation étrange comme si, du fin fond de son cœur, celle-ci semblait se rappeler à lui. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait là que de poteaux de fer en ruine, de gravats gisants sur le sol, de métal piqué de rouille, barrant les sentiers. Zack ne cessait d'observer autour de lui avec un certain effarement. Cette ville fantôme avait quelque chose d'effrayant et, paradoxalement d'attirant. Que s'était-il donc passé pour être réduite à l'état de ruines ?

- On descend ici !

La voix de Vincent l'extirpa de ses pensées et Zack tira sur les rennes de son animal qui s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il sauta sur le sol avec souplesse et s'approcha de son compagnon de voyage. Il vit ce dernier lâcher la bride de l'animal et lui donner une petite claque sur la patte postérieure. Instinctivement, l'animal émit un nouveau « Kawak » avant de filer au loin

- Hey ! Mais que fais-tu !? s'inquiéta Zack en voyant le chocobo partir

- Je le renvois chez lui. Il retournera au village seul, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

Avant que Zack n'ait eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, Vincent s'était déjà saisi des rennes du deuxième animal qu'il lâcha avant que ce dernier ne file rapidement vers l'horizon.

- Continuons à pieds, les rues son remplies de ferrailles, les bêtes auraient pu se blesser

Zack acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête alors qu'il reprit la route aux cotés de Vincent. Les décombres étaient tellement importants que Zack se surprit à penser que la ville devait être immense avant … avant quoi déjà ?

- Vincent, que s'est-il passé ici ? Un tremblement de terre ou quoi ?

Vincent le regarda, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs. Zack portait toujours sa cape rouge autour des épaules bien que ses vêtements semblaient avoir complètement séchés avec le vent et le trajet. Il se retourna pour lui tourner le dos et continua sa route

- Le météore... il a détruit la ville il y a deux ans... Nous allons à Edge, une ville reconstruire en périphérie de celle-ci. Edge est abîmée également depuis le retour de Sephiroth, le cauchemar

Zack l'écouta attentivement, ne perdant pas une seule miette de ses propos. Météore ? Sephiroth ? Ce nom .. ça lui disait quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant. Sephiroth, le cauchemar ..

Sur le bord de la chaussée, une plaque attira l'attention de Zack et il se pencha pour regarder ce que cela pouvait être. Il prit le métal rouillé dans les mains et vit alors un nom qui sembla le foudroyer intérieurement. Midgar ! Midgar… Zack revoyait une énorme ville. Il revoyait une ruelle peuplée de gens et de bar. Gobelin ? C'est quoi ça ? Puis une église à la toiture trouée s'imposa à son esprit… « Helloooooooooooo » Une voix douce sembla sortir tout droit des méandres de sa mémoire. Il revoyait surtout des sortes de gros tubes d'où se dégageait une fumée verte turquoise. Il revoyait des … des taudis ? « C'est ça les taudis ? » …. « Opération Midgar fleurie et porte monnaie rempli ! »….

Zack lâcha la plaque qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit aiguë et désagréable. Immédiatement, avec attention, Vincent se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa les épaules pour le secouer un peu.

- Tu vas bien ?

Zack tourna lentement la tête vers lui et riva ses yeux dans le regard carmin de son « ami »

« Midgar. C'est Midgar ca ? » dit-il en faisant un large mouvement de bras pour désigner le tas de ruines les entourant

Vincent lâcha Zack et haussa les épaules avec un air de profonde lassitude marqué sur le visage. Oui… C'était devenu Midgar ça… Un dépotoir ambulant, comme si, les taudis avaient pris une revanche sur la ville en la transformant entièrement. Le météore avant tout brisé sur son passage. Il n'avait pas fait de différence entre plaque et taudis, entre la Tour Shinra et le reste de la ville. Il avait tout ravagé comme pour effacer les traces d'un passé douloureux afin de redonner un nouveau départ. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était un peu passé…

- Je te l'ai dit, la ville a été détruite par le météore il y a deux ans

Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur le visage de Zack alors qu'il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec automatisme, comme si ce geste relevait plus d'une manie qu'autre chose. Il se permit de rire sans lâcher Vincent du regard

- Impossible ! Je me souviens de Midgar et c'est pas ça ! C'était une grande ville ! La plus grande que j'ai jamais vue ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir de ce météore. Et deux ans ? ? Mais …. Je me souviens de Midgar comme si c était hier ! Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux années pour que je ne me rappelle de rien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Allons, le temps presse. Cloud pourra peut être apporter des réponses à tes questions.

Vincent se remit en marche rapidement suivit de Zack. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était comme si il manquait quelque chose de crucial. Un détail qui lui aurait échappé et qui serait la clef de tout son passé. Si seulement il n'avait pas tout oublié … Mais maintenant, il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre de rencontrer ce fameux Cloud dont ne cessait de lui parler Vincent. Zack se surprit à essayer de l'imaginer. « Il paraît qu'il était SOLDAT … » Dans l'esprit de Zack il se l'imaginait d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnant peut-être, d'une carrure impressionnante digne d'un ancien combattant. Peut-être même que c'était son supérieur hiérarchique …

Edge était une ville assez terne d'après ce que pouvait en voir Zack. Les gens semblaient tous si tristes avec leur vissages moroses et leurs vêtements aux couleurs grisâtres. C'était comme s'ils cherchaient à se fondre dans le décor, comme s'ils s'empêchaient de porter des couleurs. A côté d'eux, la cape rouge flamboyante que lui avait prêté Vincent semblait rayonner et elle attirait l'attention de tout le monde comme si c'était un affront de s'afficher ainsi. Gêné par tout ces regards qui se portaient sur lui, Zack préféra enlever la fameuse cape qu'il rendit à son propriétaire légitime. Cependant, Vincent se contenta de la garder sur le bras sans l'enfiler.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une rue assez large bordée de commerces en tout genre et parmi les boutiques, un pub se détachait du reste de part son enseigne sobre mais paradoxalement si accrocheuse. Septième Ciel … Etrange ce nom là aussi lui disait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.

Vincent se tourna vers Zack et il lui adressa la parole de sa voix si profonde

- Reste ici un moment veux-tu ?

Zack le foudroya du regard avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine manifestement pas content d'être ainsi mit à l'écart. Il ne s'était pas tapé tout le chemin pour qu'on le mette de côté comme un moins que rien et que l'on parle derrière son dos ! Il voulait savoir !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! se contenta de répondre Vincent comme si s'était une réponse suffisante.

Sans attendre, il pénétra dans le bar et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui afin de laisser Zack hors de vue de quoique ce soit. On n'est jamais trop prudent n'est-ce pas ?

Dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans le bar, Tifa leva le regard vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant alors que sa voix laissait transparaître une joie non dissimulée

- Vincent !

Elle s'approcha en courant et se laissa tomber dans ses bras dans une étreinte affectueuse

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es plus venu ! On s'inquiétait, tu sais ?

Vincent lui rendit son sourire et il se défit de son étreinte avant d'aller poser sa cape en travers du comptoir

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du soucis. Tifa ? Est ce que Cloud est là ? J'ai à lui parler.

Le visage de Tifa se voila de tristesse soudainement. Elle regagna son comptoir, se saisit d'un torchon et commença à essuyer une tasse le dos tourné à Vincent.

- Non, il est en livraison à Junon. Tu l'as manqué de peu... Il en a pour quelques jours.

Vincent ne cacha pas sa déception. Il voulait aider son compagnon d'un jour mais il en était bien incapable pour le moment. Résigné, il sortit du bar pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Il retrouva Zack accoudé contre le mur du pub les bras toujours croisés contre sa poitrine. Mais dès que Vincent fut sortit il l'assaillit, visiblement impatient

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien. Cloud est absent pour quelques jours.

Zack baissa la tête, dépité… un coup pour rien ! Il voulait tant retrouver son identité ! Il en avait besoin… pour pouvoir trouver sa place de ce monde qui lui semblait si hostile, pour savoir de quel côté il se trouvait ! Toutes les ruines qu'il avait pu apercevoir le rendait mal à l'aise et il se demandait s'il en était une cause, s'il avait aidé Sephiroth puisque ce nom, il avait l'impression de le connaître !!!

Zack ne put s'empêcher de soupirer ce qui n'échappa pas à Vincent.

- Un problème ?

- Non non ! Enfin … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette guerre dont tu m'as parlé. Est ce que j'y ai pris part ? Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais aidé ce Sephiroth ou non.. Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose et je me dis que ça ne doit pas être pour rien … Qui sais… Je suis peut être pas si gentil que ça finalement …

Vincent fut surpris ! Cet étranger avait un réel besoin de retrouver son identité et il souffrait de ne pas la connaître. Il était impensable de le laisser ainsi dans le doute et la détresse. Malheureusement, la seule personne susceptible de lui venir en aide n'était pas disponible pour le moment. Maudites soient ces livraisons ! Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient attendre le retour de Cloud

- On va attendre ! annonça Vincent avec détermination

Les yeux de Zack se remplirent à nouveau de cette lueur si particulière qui le définissait tant. Il acquiesça de la tête puis soudain, un grognement se fit entendre…

- huh, pardon… mon ventre… C'est que je commence à avoir faim !!! Je ne me souviens même plus de mon dernier repas !!!

Vincent eut un petit rire. Il poussa alors la porte du bar invitant silencieusement Zack à entrer. Ce dernier hésita un instant puis, franchit le seuil… il remarqua immédiatement la jeune et jolie jeune femme postée derrière le comptoir en bois laqué. Il laissa ensuite son regard parcourir l'ensemble de la salle. La décoration était sobre, les murs blancs n'étaient habillés que par des cadres à photos aux diverses dimensions qui reflétaient des visages que Zack ne connaissait pas.

- Bonjour !

Zack adressa à Tifa son sourire le plus charmeur. Mais cette dernière ne le lui rendit pas. Elle semblait s'être statufiée dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec surprise et elle se mit même à trembler légèrement. D'un mouvement nerveux, elle reposa la tasse sur le rebord de l'évier et contourna le bar sans quitter Zack du regard

- Impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être toi ! Tu …. Tu es ….

Vincent qui était entré à son tour regardait la scène avec attention. Ainsi, Tifa semblait le connaître ? Etrange ! Très étrange !

La jeune barmaid couvrit la distance qui la séparait de Zack et une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle tendit ses mains jusqu'à les poser sur le visage de Zack qui resta incrédule. Il ne bougeait pas. Son cœur s'était mit à battre plus fort, plus vite, martelant sa poitrine douloureusement. Il sentait les mains de Tifa lui caresser le visage et il ne savait pas dire si ce geste portait la moindre trace d'affection. Il était juste stupéfait, ne saisissant pas toute l'étendue de la situation

- Zack Fair … Comment est ce possible Zack ? Tu es mort il y a tellement longtemps maintenant … Tu… Tu es revenu ?

- Je m'appelle Zack ?

La barmaid acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête alors que Zack semblait de plus en plus perdu, cédant à la panique qui s'emparait doucement de lui. Il prit vivement les mains de Tifa et il les retira de son visage sans délicatesse. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, son regard apeuré allant de Vincent à Tifa

- C'est pas vrai ! Je … je …. Vincent !

Il riva son regard vers son compagnon de route dans l'espoir d'être rassuré ou, du moins, réconforté.

- Je suis … Mort ? ?

Au moment où il prononça cette phrase une douleur insupportable lui foudroya l'esprit…

Le bruit assourdissant des hélicoptères… Leurs hélices fouettant le vent juste à quelques mètres au dessus de lui … Les détonations de balles qui fusaient à ses oreilles. Et cette douleur … Vive ….perçante ! « Embrasse des rêves » … Ces hommes, ils étaient combien ? Des dizaines ? non … tellement plus ! Il les revoyait maintenant. Il voyait toutes ces troupes lui faire face. Des centaines … « Protège ton honneur » ….Son épée, tellement lourde, tellement imposante, rassurante. La douleur encore plus intense et cette sensation de tout perdre… jusqu'à la vie…

Zack s'effondra à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa tête. Il ne cessait d'émettre des plaintes de souffrance. Tifa et Vincent se précipitèrent sur lui

Il revoyait ces hommes munis de fusils s'approcher de lui et le mettre en joug. Il se revoyait leur faire face avec courage, témérité et un brin de folie aussi. Mais surtout avec détermination. Un hélicoptère lui frôla la tête et il se baissa un peu . Trois hommes firent feu et il tomba au sol en hurlant…

Les mains de Zack retombèrent mollement et il perdit connaissance, s'échouant dans les bras de Vincent

* * *

Voilà !!

Vous allez encore me traiter de sadique !!

Pas encore de retrouvailles entre Zack et Cloud !! un peu de patience !!

Vous pouvez me laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir ( et même dire que je ne suis pas gentille avec vous !!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a eu du changement au niveau de l'intitulé du compte je suis passée de Seoban à Seoban et Ange blond…

C'est parce que dorénavant, je partage ce profile avec une personne très importante pour moi !

Sa participation dans l'élaboration de cette fics est essentielle ! Je voulais donc lui rendre hommage ! Je l'ai donc invitée à me rejoindre !!!

Ben maintenant place au chapitre suivant et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et espère que vous allez l'apprécier…

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 6

Lorsque Zack se réveilla, le crépuscule était déjà tombé sur la ville de Edge, l'enveloppant de son manteau de fraîcheur et de l'obscurité nocturne. Son esprit encore embrumé avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Avec lenteur, il se redressa et détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre, elle était assez pittoresque, dépourvue de décorations. Il y avait là juste un lit dans lequel il était allongé, du mobiliers pour ranger les vêtements et ce qui ressemblait à une grosse roue en pneumatique comme celle que l'on utilisait sur les véhicules à moteur.

Zack se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux et il se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller qui s'aplatit sous le poids de sa tête. Il soupira et garda les yeux rivés au plafond, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Les paroles de Tifa ne cessaient de trotter dans sa tête « Tu es mort » … Oui… Il était mort … Il se souvenait maintenant. Il se rappelait très bien des conditions dans lesquelles il avait perdu la vie même s'il ne se rappelait plus le motif de l'acharnement de l'armée contre lui. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour que la Shinra envoie tant d'hommes l'exterminer ? Peut-être avait-il commis un crime ? Peut-être avait-il lui-même tué quelqu'un ? Zack se retourna à plat ventre enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller comme pour étouffer ses mauvaises pensées.

C'est alors qu'une douce odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. C'était une fragrance qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire, un mélange subtile d'épices parsemé de touches plus sucrées, plus suaves… C'était étrange, cette odeur lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Il se redressa en prenant appuis sur ses coudes et regarda l'oreiller avec interrogation. Est-ce que cette odeur douce-amère provenait de lui ? De toute évidence oui !

Zack s'allongea et sa tête reprit sa place dans le moelleux des plumes du coussin. Il prenait de longues et grandes inspirations pour s'enivrer de cette fragrance qu'il aimait tant. A chaque fois, des souvenirs affluaient à son esprit le submergeant complètement et il se surprit à fermer les yeux pour se laisser emporter par les bribes de son passé.

Il se revoyait en compagnie d'une personne dont il ne distinguait que des contours flous, presque spectrales. Il n'arrivait pas à dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage ni même décrire des détails anodins comme la couleur des cheveux. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette vague qui semblait presque insaisissable. La seule chose dont Zack avait la certitude c'était qu'il était heureux à ce moment là … Il ne pouvait pas en décrire la raison mais ce bonheur s'était emparé de lui tout entier !

Il inspira une nouvelle fois et l'odeur de l'oreiller lui fit revenir en tête un nouveau souvenir, plus lointain celui là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'intime conviction que ce souvenir particulier était le point de changement de nombreuses choses au cours de sa vie.

Il revoyait ce qui semblait être une haute montagne complètement enneigée. Il ressentait presque le froid mordant lui piquer la peau et engourdir ses doigts. Il revoyait un homme en costume noir portant une queue de cheval encadré par deux autres portant des casques étranges. L'un d'eux était complètement entouré de fumée blanchâtre, comme si le souvenir de cette personne avait disparu et prenait une allure fantomatique. Il se souvenait de bribe de paroles, d'éclats de voix et de rire. « Ha oui ? Et d'où tu viens ? » ….. « Haha ! Nibelheim ! Il y a un réacteur mako là bas ! » Un sourire, un éclat de rire mais toujours le flou le plus total quant à l'identité de son interlocuteur « Tu entends ça Tseng ? …… et moi, nous sommes les rois des trous perdus ! »

Tseng ? ? ? Apparemment, c'était l'homme à la queue de cheval ! Mais alors qui était celui qui disait venir de Nibel… Nibel quoi déjà ? Il essaya frénétiquement de chercher la suite de son souvenir et de retrouver ce nom qu'il lui manquait mais rien ! Le souvenir avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il avait refait surface.

Zack secoua la tête sur les cotés et ferma à nouveau les yeux envahi par une autre vague de souvenirs

Une chambre lumineuse se dessina dans son esprit. Il se revoyait allongé dans un lit un corps nu, à moitié recouvert pas des couvertures lové contre lui. Une fois encore il était déçu de ne pas distinguer le visage de cette personne qui partageait son lit et sa vie. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas réussir à se rappeler de tout ! Pourtant, la sentiment profond qu'il ressentait lorsque cette personne passa son bras autour de sa taille dans son sommeil, ça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ! Cette personne, il l'aimait ! mais … Il ne se rappelait plus de son identité ! Son nom ! Rien que son nom … Il aurait tout donné pour s'en souvenir, pour se rappeler des traits de son visage qu'il imaginait fin et féminin.

« Qui es-tu ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer

Une nouvelle inspiration attira un nouveau souvenir et Zack avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser sous toute cette charge émotionnelle qui l'envahissait. Ses souvenirs affluaient tellement vite !

Il revoyait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tube vert et dans lequel reposait le corps d'un jeune homme d'après sa tenue vestimentaire. Mais toujours ce voile qui dissimulait son visage, toujours la même frustration et appréhension. Dans ses souvenirs, Zack vida la cuve de son contenu fluorescent et il libéra le jeune homme qu'il porta presque pour se déplacer. Amorphe, le garçon se laissait faire, comme s'il était indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. « Hey, ca va aller ? » … « On va retourner à Midgar ! » … « Qu'est-ce que tu va faire une fois arrivé à Midgar ? » … « ….. Sauve toi ! ! ! »

Zack se releva brusquement et il s'extirpa des draps. Trop c'en était trop ! Il voulait savoir ! Et cette femme là, celle qui tenait le comptoir, elle semblait le connaître et elle pourrait donc le renseigner et le rassurer. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il lui demande si elle connaissait l'identité de ces personnes. Il traversa donc la pièce à pas feutrés et entreprit de descendre les escaliers qui se présentaient devant lui mais il s'immobilisa au moment où il entendit les voix de Vincent et de la belle barmaid.

- Il ne répond toujours pas ! C'est le quatrième message que je lui laisse ! s'énerva Tifa

- Patience, il nous rappellera dés qu'il le pourra

Zack descendit encore de quelques marches et il s'assit dans les escaliers pour espionner le reste de la conversation. Peut-être que Vincent et Tifa allaient dire des choses qu'ils n'oseraient pas en la présence de Zack.

- Mais le pauvre Zack ….

- Grâce à toi nous connaissons son nom ! Et toi, tu le connais ! Tu pourras l'aider, l'éclairer sur son passé même si tu n'es pas aussi précise que Cloud !

- Je ne connais pas grand chose de lui ! en fait, Zack était en mission à Nibelheim accompagné de Sephiroth ! je leur servais de guide avant le grand incendie !!!

- Peut-être que ça suffira à lui rendre la mémoire ! c'est un événement important que cet incendie ! c'est le départ de beaucoup de choses !!

Encore ce Nibelheim …. Qu'est-ce donc ? Un flash surgit à l'esprit de Zack, rapidement suivi par plusieurs images accompagnées de paroles. Il revoyait un petit village circulaire qui s'était organisé autour d'une sorte de château d'eau en bois. A l'entrée du village, une enseigne métallique était gravée « Nibelheim ». Zack revoyait encore l'un de ces hommes portant un casque et puis il distinguait un soldat plus grand à la longue chevelure de platine lui tombant dans le dos. Lui, il le connaissait ! Il l'avait déjà vu en souvenir ! Et puis une gamine à l'allure aguicheuse ! Tifa ? ? ? Chapeau et jupe de cowboy, botte de ferme… Elle se présenta comme étant la guide et elle l'interrogea sur la présence d'un homme blond parmi le soldat. Zack revoyait aussi une chambre d'auberge qu'il partageait avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'homme au casque peut être ? « Nous sommes des monstres …. » …. « Ca va bien ? tu n'as pas retiré ce casque de la journée ! »…. Zack ressentait une douleur poignante… Jenova… qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Il se revoyait entièrement allongé en travers des escaliers et trouver malgré tout la force de parler « Finis-en avec Sephiroth…. » et puis un cri, un hurlement presque et la silhouette floue de l'homme inconnu qui chuta à son tour dans les marches…

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Zack le sortant de ses souvenirs et il sursauta en se retournant pour voir ce que cela pouvait être. Il se trouva nez à nez avec une gamine en robe de nuit rose, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en une longue natte qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos

- Ca va Monsieur ?

Zack essuya son front humide d'un revers de main et il se remit debout, frottant les cheveux de la gamine dans un geste affectueux. Un geste qu'il avait déjà fait à quelqu'un….

- Oui… Je…je vais retourner me coucher !

- C'est toi le monsieur dont m'a parlé Tifa ? T'es un copain de Cloud pas vrai ?

Zack regarda la gamine intensément. Ainsi donc ce Cloud le connaissait ! Manque de chance qu'il ne soit pas là, il était tellement impatient de pouvoir l'interroger. Pour tout réponse, Zack offrit un sourire à la fillette et il remonta quelques marches

- Ca se pourrait bien ! Et toi, tu es ?

Ce fut au tour de la fillette de lui offrir son plus jolie sourire. Elle croira les bras sur la poitrine et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, prenant un air fier et assuré

- Je m'appelle Marlène ! J'habite ici !

Zack inclina la tête sur le côté. Il la trouva bien mignonne et touchante. Il regagna l'étage et soupira de déception. Sa petite séance d'espionnage n'aura pas servi à grand chose finalement … Il fit un signe de la main à la gamine qui lui répondit de la même façon

- Bonne nuit Marlène !

Alors que Zack refermait la porte derrière lui pour aller se coucher, Tifa recomposa le numéro de PHS de Cloud et tomba à nouveau sur son répondeur…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre terminé !!

Il n'est pas très long !

Ben vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant la lecture finie


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : les personnages et Univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX.

Nouveau chapitre à la veille de cette année nouvelle !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Zack referma la porte de la chambre et il s'y adossa quelques instants. Il avait tant espéré de la rencontre avec ce Cloud. Lorsque Vincent lui avait parlé de son ami, ancien membre du soldat, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'espoir d'apprendre quoique se soit sur son passé. Mais la réaction de Tifa avait complètement changé sa vision des choses. Ce Cloud le connaissait ! Il en avait la certitude. Seulement, il était absent et il devait maintenant se contenter d'attendre patiemment qu'il revienne.

Un gargouillement sonore vint interrompre ses pensées… Il était mort de faim … il était mort tout court d'ailleurs …. Est-ce que les morts peuvent revenir à la vie ? Est-que son amnésie était la compensation à payer pour ce retour insolite à la vie ? Il n'en savait rien et même si cela lui paraissait fort peu probable, il envisageait toute les solutions possibles pour trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Pauvre Tifa …. Elle avait été tellement chamboulée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu débarquer dans son bar. Lui, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle avait été son guide lorsqu'elle était gamine … C'était un peu gênant de ne plus se rappeler des gens que l'on a croisé auparavant. Ca laisse une sensation étrange, comme si quelqu'un lui racontait sa propre vie sans qu'il n'eut aucun contrôle dessus. On pouvait lui mentir, le manipuler, le berner, il n'en saurait jamais rien ! Il était condamné à faire confiance et à croire tout ce qu'on lui disait….

Son ventre se manifesta une nouvelle fois de façon plus bruyante et Zack se plia en deux dans une vaine tentative de le faire taire. Il avait faim mais il refusait de descendre. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard triste de Tifa et celui interrogateur de Vincent. Il voulait juste être en paix ….

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit pour se coucher, trois petits coups furent frappés à sa porte suivis de la voix douce et enfantine de Marlène

- Hey Monsieur ! Tu dors ?

Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fit demi tour et alla ouvrir à la fillette qui, apparemment, n'avait pas décidé de le laisser tranquille.

- Oui ! Je dors ! répondit-il avec amusement en croisant les bras.

La fillette éclata de rire

- Attends moi ! ! ! Je reviens !

Elle s'enfuit en courant et pénétra dans la chambre juste en face de celle qu'occupait provisoirement Zack. Ce dernier s'interrogeait sur le comportement pour le moins étrange de Marlène lorsque cette dernière arriva à nouveau dans le couloir en tirant par le bras un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle et a l'air grognon.

- Tu vois ! C'est lui ! C'est le copain de Cloud ! dit-elle en pointant Zack du doigt.

Ce dernier s'approcha de deux enfants et lui administra une petite tape sur l'index tendu de Marlène

- C'est pas poli de montrer du doigt ! Cloud ne te l'a jamais dit ?

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse alors que Denzel observait Zack avec minutie.

- Hum … Il a des habits bizarres ! Et puis, il porte l'insigne de la Shinra sur son ceinturon

Zack croisa les bras et les écouta sans réagir. Il se contenta juste de baisser la tête pour observer le dessin gravé dans le métal de son ceinturon. C'était un logo étrange qui se trouvait au centre d'un losange. Il releva les yeux et regarda le garçon.

- Hey p'tit, la Shinra tu peux me dire où elle se trouve ?

Le gamin lui envoya un regard offusqué et il s'approcha de Zack pour lui donner un coup de poing dans l'abdomen pour lui faire passer l'envie de le traiter de « p'tit ». Mais l'adulte intercepta sa tentative et un sourire prit naissance sur son visage. Bien qu'il avait l'air renfrogné, ce gamin avait quelque chose d'attachant

- Je m'appelle Denzel et pas « p'tit » ok ? Et puis, je ne te dirai rien ! Tifa… elle se trompe et toi aussi Marlène ! Regarde le ! ! C'est pas un copain de Cloud !

- Et pourquoi je ne serais pas son copain ? demanda Zack en prenant une mine faussement choquée

- Parce que Cloud il déteste la Shinra ! Et que toi, tu en fais partie ! C'est simple à comprendre non ? D'ailleurs Tifa aussi, elle hait la Shinra et Vincent aussi ! C'est à cause d'elle que Sephiroth il est devenu méchant et que Cloud a perdu la personne qu'il aimait. Tu vois, t'es pas son copain ! Personne t'aime !

Zack se figea soudainement. Plus aucune trace de sourire n'était visible sur son visage. Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? Alors, c'était vrai …. Tifa, Vincent et ce Cloud … Tous le détestaient parce qu'il faisait partie de la Shinra. Pourtant, Vincent l'avait aidé jusqu'à présent et Tifa lui offrait aimablement le gîte. Dans l'esprit de Zack, tout était en train de s'embrouiller. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire ….

Denzel était un jeune garçon avec une force de caractère incroyable. Il avait du connaître des moments difficiles pour se montrer si impitoyable du haut de sa dizaine d'années à tout casser. Zack avait même remarqué le geste protecteur qu'il avait fait en mettant son bras devant Marlène pour la protéger, n'hésitant pas à faire rempart de son corps entre la demoiselle et Zack … L'ancien soldat sourit intérieurement. Denzel était fort mignon de vouloir protéger son amie de la sorte mais sa tentative était vraiment inutile d'une part parce que Zack n'était pas un ennemi et d'autre part, car même s'il avait été un adversaire, Denzel était bien loin de faire le poids face à lui !

Une fois encore le ventre de Zack se mit à crier famine ce qui amusa Marlène. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui et elle lui prit la main pour l'inviter à la suivre

- Viens ! Tifa va te faire à manger ! Elle cuisine drôlement bien tu sais ! Denzel, viens avec nous aussi !

Le garçonnet fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement puis il tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte visiblement en colère.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui ! Il est grognon parce que Cloud est parti. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup et à chaque livraison, il nous refait une crise !

- Ha …. Je comprends….

Main dans la main, Marlène et Zack descendirent les escaliers qui les conduisirent tout droit dans la cuisine où Tifa et Vincent se trouvaient déjà. Tout deux furent surpris de voir débarquer la fillette et l'ancien soldat en plein milieu de la nuit mais ils se hâtèrent d'afficher une mine joyeuse afin de ne pas inquiéter Marlène et d'accueillir Zack de manière correcte.

- Tifa ! Le copain de Cloud… il a faim ! Dis, on peut lui faire à manger hein ?

Zack parut gêné par la franchise de la gamine. Il riva son regard sur le sol et il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. C'est vrai qu'il mourrait de faim mais il ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Tifa. Elle était déjà bien sympathique de l'accueillir chez elle alors il ne voulait pas être un fardeau et l'ennuyer davantage. Au contraire, la belle barmaid lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle se leva d'un bond et tendit la main vers Marlène pour l'inviter à la rejoindre

- Oui ! Désolée, avec ton évanouissement, j'avais oublié ! Marlène, tu veux m'aider ?

Marlène accourut auprès de sa tutrice et toutes deux s'afférèrent derrière les fourneaux pendant que Zack prenait place à côté de Vincent qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Vincent de sa voix caverneuse.

Zack répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête tout en adressant un sourire rassurant à celui qui était devenu son ami depuis leur rencontre inopinée dans la forêt.

- C'est étrange … J'étais mort et… je ne le suis plus. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

- Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner …

Soudain la voix excitée de Marlène se fit entendre. Elle courut vers Vincent et s'élança dans ses bras. Apparemment, ils devaient se connaître depuis fort longtemps, pensa Zack. Le comportement familier de la petite demoiselle montrait que Vincent était un ami important.

- C'est Aeris ! C'est Aeris ! Je suis certaine qu'elle a renvoyé Zack parmi nous pour que Cloud soit moins seul ! Ils étaient amis avant !

Vincent lui sourit avant de la porter et de l'installer sur ses genoux.

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui ait pu réaliser ce genre de miracle ! répondit la voix de Tifa qui était toujours en train de préparer un rapide repas pour son invité.

- Moui… Vous avez certainement raison ….

Pour Vincent, cela ne faisait aucune doute, c'était Aeris et personne d'autre qui était responsable du retour de Zack. Elle possédait un don de résurrection qu'elle avait déjà montré en sauvant Cloud après que Yazoo et Loz lui aient tiré dessus. Cependant, une question restait en suspend. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait revenir Zack bien avant ? Cloud avouait avoir souffert de la mort de son mentor et ami. Il ne parlait que très peu de lui mais à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son nom, c'était avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix. Pourquoi le faire revenir seulement maintenant alors que la force de Zack leur aurait été bien utile pendant le combat contre Sephiroth. Un ancien soldat première classe d'après Cloud et pas n'importe lequel !

- Aeris ?

- Oui ! une Cétra ou si tu préfères une Ancienne, lui répondit gentiment Tifa

- Ce prénom… je l'ai déjà entendu !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les yeux de Zack se posèrent sur Marlène et une image s'imposa à son esprit. Les traits juvéniles du visage de la fillette se changèrent en un visage plus mature encadré par des mèches de cheveux d'un brun doré. Une longue tresse surmontait sa tête et un ruban rose ornait la coiffure. « Helloooooooooo » …. « Un ange ? » …… « Tu en as beaucoup des caprices comme ça ? »….. « 23 ! Je te les ai résumé en un seul pour ne pas que tu oublies …. » Il revoyait une image de ce qui ressemblait à une petite Eglise dont le parterre était orné de fleurs blanches et jaunes. L'adorable jeune femme, semblait le regarder penchée juste au dessus de lui…. « Tu vas bien ? »

- Aeris …, répéta Zack doucement

- Je crois que tu l'as connue aussi. En tout cas pour Cloud elle était très importante. Je … Je suis … Je crois qu'il l'aimait vraiment. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est jamais remis de sa disparition…. , avoua tristement Tifa

Zack fut ému par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La voix de Tifa semblait tellement triste à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ce Cloud dont il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre parler semblait bien attristé. Apparemment, il vivait mal la perte de celle qu'il aimait précieusement. Cela devait, en effet, être une situation délicate. Pourtant, il aurait pu refaire sa vie avec une autre fille ! Il ne fallait pas être dupe pour deviner que Tifa n'attendait que ça ! Mais la pauvre barmaid n'était pas Aeris …

- Que… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Assassinée, répondit Vincent sans ménagement. Sephiroth l'a tué sous les yeux de Cloud.

Un silence gênant s'installa et Zack s'accouda à table. Toujours ce Sephiroth .. D'après Denzel, c'était à cause de la Shinra qu'il était devenu « méchant ». Est-ce que c'était de sa faute aussi ? Si Cloud était malheureux, si Vincent était mutilé, si Tifa haïssait la shinra… avait-il lui aussi une part de responsabilité dans leurs malheurs?

Marlène sauta des genoux de Vincent sur lesquels elle était installée peu auparavant et se précipita vers le comptoir pour prendre de quoi dresser la table pour Zack. Devant lui, elle commença à créer un petit coin agréablement aménagé pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, lui qui avait l'air tellement perdu. Elle voulait que l'ami de Cloud se sente comme chez lui ! Mais chez lui, c'était nulle part ….

Tifa ne tarda plus à le servir et Zack la remercia d'un large sourire avant de se ruer sur ce qu'elle lui avait préparé. Il engloutit son assiette goulûment se fichant pas mal de passer pour un vorace aux yeux des autres. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des années !

Tifa le regarda avec amusement. Il était plus agréable à nourrir que Cloud qui se contentait de piquer une ou deux bouchées dans son assiette avant de décréter fermement qu'il n'avait plus faim et de quitter la table rapidement.

Zack enfourna une nouvelle bouchée et laissa un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper

- Hummm ! Ch'é cro bon, affirma-t-il la bouche à moitié pleine.

Le sourire de Tifa s'élargit une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle se redressait fièrement. Zack posa sa fourchette, inclina la tête sur le côté et lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux

- Tu sais que je me souviens de toi ? On s'est déjà rencontré avant ! Tu portais un chapeau et des bottes de cow-boy ! Je me rappelle que je t'avais trouvée très jolie !

Tifa se mit à rougir légèrement face à cette déclaration. Zack avait toujours eu la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons mais elle devait avouer qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas cherché à la draguer. Il était vrai que Tifa n'était qu'une gamine en ce temps là mais surtout, Zack avait l'air …. Amoureux ! Oui, c'était ça ! Mais de qui ? Elle ne l'avait jamais su. Leur rencontre avait été brève, rapidement interrompue par les événements tragiques que avaient provoqués tant de peine et de souffrance. Trop horribles pour s'attarder sur un détail aussi insignifiant que la petite amie actuelle du grand Zack Fair …

Il but d'une traite son verre d'eau avant de reprendre

- Et d'ailleurs, je trouve que tu es toujours aussi jolie ! Même plus qu'avant ! Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Il faut bien un beau jeune homme pour t'aider à tenir ce bar !

Zack lui adressa un clin d'œil éloquent alors que Tifa s'amusait de son attitude aguicheuse.

- Non ! Il n'y a personne dans ma vie mis à part Cloud, mon ami d'enfance !

Zack resta statique un instant ! Cloud, ami d'enfance de Tifa ? ? ? Ca voulait dire qu'il était sensiblement du même âge qu'elle ! Et dire qu'il croyait que c'était un vieux croulant, un major de l'armée tout ridé et autoritaire à souhait ! Voilà qui le rassurait !

- Et Cloud ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend alors ?

- Je te l'ai dis ! Il a encore des sentiments pour Aeris ! Mais un jour …

La sonnerie polyphonique du téléphone de Tifa se mit à résonner avec force. Elle sursauta puis se précipita en direction de l'appareil qu'elle décrocha et porta à son oreille !

- Ha ! Cloud !

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZ

Cloud s'engageait sur les routes à vitesse impressionnante. Toujours plus vite, sans regard arrière, comme pour fuir le Bar et Tifa. Tifa … Elle l'aimait, mais pas lui ! Enfin , bien sûr qu'il l'aimait mais pas de la même façon qu'elle. Elle était son amie d'enfance, celle avec qui il avait grandi et partagé des moments clés de sa vie. Elle était un peu comme sa sœur, celle qu'il voulait protéger. Mais elle ne serait jamais sa petite amie …

Le cœur de Cloud ne battait que pour une seule et unique personne. Il ne battait que pour Zack mais ce dernier n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie en offrant sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Cloud avait beau savoir pertinemment qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, il se refusait de reconstruire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que jamais plus il ne croiserait ses yeux bleus aux éclats verts, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais ses baisers, ses caresses. Il savait que plus jamais ils ne seraient ensembles. Pourtant, il voulait lui rester fidèle. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais cessés et ne s'étaient jamais amenuisés même si quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur séparation définitive.

Cloud voulait fuir ! Il ne voulait pas rester dans ce bar et causer encore plus de peine à Tifa. Elle avait l'air tellement déterminée … Mais lui, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas. La personne qu'il souhaitait dans sa vie… C'était Lui …

Les kilomètres défilaient à grande vitesse. Il ne s'octroyait que de très brèves pauses pour s'étirer un peu et se rafraîchir. Il en profitait généralement pour descendre de sa moto et marcher quelques minutes pour soulager ses jambes engourdies. Pendant ces petites pauses bien méritées, Cloud sortait son PHS de sa poche et il avait bien remarqué que Tifa avait essayé de l'appeler un nombre de fois impressionnant et lui laissant tout autant de messages qu'il avait effacé sans prendre la peine de les écouter. Il ne l'avait pas rappelée tout de suite non plus préférant continuer sa route et mettre encore plus de distances entre eux. Il avait besoin de couper les ponts et de souffler. Il voulait trouver la force de lui avouer la nature profonde de ses sentiments. Et puis … Cela ne pouvait pas être si important que ça ?

Cloud regarda sa montre. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il s'apprêta à trouver une auberge pour passer la nuit. Avant cela, il voulait tout de même appeler son amie pour mettre à un terme au doute qui s'était emparé de lui. Il composa le numéro de Tifa qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et au bout de deux petites sonneries son amie lui répondit d'une voix tendue.

- Tifa ! C'est Cloud ! Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone avec le bruit du moteur … , mentit Cloud. Je ne t'ai pas trop inquiétée ?

Tifa ne répondit même pas à la question qu'elle lui ordonna presque de rentrer immédiatement

- Rentrer maintenant ? Je ne peux pas voyons ! J'ai besoin de me reposer, tu sais qu…

- Il faut que tu reviennes ! Vincent est là et puis …

- Vincent ?

Cloud ne dissimula pas sa surprise. Il n'avait pas vu Vincent depuis la victoire contre Kadaj et en général, lorsque celui-ci venait à Midgar cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça par téléphone ! Tu dois revenir ! Crois-moi !

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ? Cloud s'apprêtait à répondre à Tifa qu'il se hâtait de reprendre la route dés le lendemain pour venir la retrouver lorsqu'il entendit la voix joyeuse de Marlène résonner en arrière fond. La gamine semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un, Vincent certainement.

- Tu as encore faim ? Il y en a encore tu sais ! Je vais te servir !

Cloud se mit à sourire doucement. Marlène était un vrai petit brin de femme ! Serviable, gentille, charmante. Elle ressemblait en tout point à Aeris. Une voix masculine répondit à la jeune demoiselle et Cloud se figea soudainement.

- Oui, merci Marlène ! tu es vraiment gentille de prendre autant soin de moi !

Cette voix … Ce n'était pas celle de Vincent ! C'était la sienne ! Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Une voix douce et enjouée…

Puis un rire ! Son rire !

Le cœur de Cloud se mit à tambouriner avec force dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir hors de son corps tellement il battait fort. Ses yeux commencèrent à brûler alors qu'il fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables.

- Cloud ? Tu es là ?

- Euh … o… Oui … Je… Je pars dés demain matin.

Cloud secoua sa tête et clappa son portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il était impatient de rentrer au Septième Ciel et il se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas pris le temps d'écouter les messages de Tifa plus tôt. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu entamer le chemin du retour plus tôt ! Maintenant, une nuit d'encre était tombée sur la Planète et il n'était pas du tout recommandé de rouler dans le noir surtout dans cette région marécageuse remplie de monstres redoutables… Résigné de devoir attendre le lendemain pour rejoindre la capitale, Cloud remonta sur Fenrir en prenant la route d'un petit village qui se situait à quelques kilomètres seulement.

Alors qu'il roulait ses pensées toutes entières étaient tournées vers lui…

Cette voix… Ce rire … Comment était-ce possible ? Zack…

* * *

Reste plus qu'à attendre le chapitre suivant pour les retrouvailles !! et d'ici là passez un bon réveillon et nous vous souhaitons une bonne et heureuse année 2009 !

Bien sûr, les reviews seront accueillies à bras ouverts !!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX

Merci ! merci encore pour toutes vos précieuses reviews qui nous font chaud au cœur.

Et merci à Karen d'avoir pensé à me souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

Et nous souhaitons la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs de cette fics ! ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Tifa raccrocha le téléphone et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Zack s'était immobilisé attendant impatiemment qu'elle lui apporte de plus amples nouvelles concernant le retour de Cloud. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle lui répéta ce que venait de lui dire le livreur.

- C'était Cloud ! Il prend le chemin du retour dès demain matin. Il devrait arriver dans la soirée !

Zack eut un sourire triomphant ! Oui, il allait enfin avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser. Il allait enfin savoir qui il était vraiment !

Vincent accueillit la nouvelle par un léger mouvement de la tête puis il se tourna vers Zack qui s'était remis à avaler le reste de son assiette avec un appétit féroce.

- Encore un peu de patience. Bientôt, tu en sauras plus sur toi.

- Oui ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour terminer cette journée chargée en émotion !

Zack se mit à rire sans raison particulière. Il se sentait soulagé à l'idée de ne plus rester dans le vague plus longtemps. Il savait maintenant que Tifa et lui s'était rencontrés dans le passé et il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui demander ses informations à elle directement. Mais la belle barmaid semblait tellement triste à l'évocation de leur passé commun que Zack ne tenait pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Les souvenirs de Tifa semblaient bien douloureux d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Sa simple présence ici était-elle la cause de sa mélancolie ?

Il se releva d'un bond et afficha un sourire radieux. Il saisit son assiette et il s'apprêta à aller la laver lorsque Tifa lui demanda de la laisser faire déclarant qu'il ferait bien d'être en forme pour le lendemain au soir pour sa rencontre avec Cloud. Zack acquiesça silencieusement. Marlène s'approcha de lui les bras tendus pour quémander un baiser que lui offrit volontiers l'ancien soldat. Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Tifa et adressa un geste de la main à Vincent avant de rejoindre les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

Zack s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Denzel s'était enfermé peu de temps avant. Il tendit l'oreille et il entendit du bruit, signe que le gamin ne dormait pas encore malgré l'heure bien tardive. Zack hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir puis il frappa à la porte mais ne rentra pas pour autant.

- Bonne nuit p'tit !

La porte vibra en émettant un bruit sourd. Zack comprit immédiatement que Denzel avait balancé un malheureux objet qui avait dû se fracasser contre la porte en bois. Toujours avec la même hargne dans la voix, Denzel répondit avec un air de défi.

- Je ne suis pas p'tit ! Pas bonne nuit à toi !

Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de regagner « sa » propre chambre qu'il savait maintenant être celle de Cloud. Il prit la peine de se dévêtir sommairement avant de prendre place dans le lit confortable où l'agréable odeur émanant de l'oreiller continuait de l'envoûter entièrement. Ce qu'il l'aimait cette odeur ! Exténué par tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil dans la forêt, Zack ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir d'un sommeil profond sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le rire joviale de Marlène qui le tira de son doux sommeil. Zack ouvrit un œil qu'il referma rapidement avant de se frotter les yeux. Il se sentait vaseux ! Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi ? Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir ses paupières et la lumière vive qui pénétrait par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il devait être déjà une heure bien avancée de la matinée. Il étouffa un bâillement tout en s'extirpant du lit, restant assis quelques instants.

Cette journée s'annonçait plutôt difficile. Entre Tifa et son air constamment triste, Denzel qui semblait le haïr au plus haut point et cette confrontation avec Cloud qu'il redoutait tout autant qu'il l'attendait …. Cela s'annonçait chargé en émotions !

Denzel … Zack n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que le gamin lui avait dit plus tôt dans la nuit. Est-ce qu'il disait vrai ? Est-ce que tout le monde le haïssait ? Ses accusations enfantines avaient chamboulé le soldat plus qu'il n'osait le montrer. Il était perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire ou quoi penser.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre ce qui tira Zack de ses sombres pensées. Il invita la personne à entrer s'attendant à ce que se soit Marlène qui vienne lui dire bonjour. Mais au lieu de cela, il fut surpris de voir arriver Tifa qui tenait dans ses mains un trousseau d'affaires de toilettes qu'elle posa sur le rebord de la commode qui se situait non loin de la fenêtre.

- Salut ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

Zack posa sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un bâillement. Il se frotta les cheveux tout en se remettant debout pour s'approcher de la jolie jeune femme.

- Non, je viens juste de me réveiller.

- Bien ! Je t'ai apporté des affaires de bain. Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être prendre une douche.

- Oui en effet ! C'est une bonne idée.

Zack baissa la tête et regarda la tenue qu'il portait encore. Il fit une grimace et plissa les sourcils.

- Je devrais sans doute me changer aussi. Mon uniforme n'est plus très frais et …. Il ne plaît pas à Denzel …

Tifa ne semblait pas surprise parce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se contenta de s'approcher de lui pour toucher le pull sans manche en coton noir que Zack portait sur lui. Elle passa son index dans un trou du textile et souria apparemment amusée.

- « Plus très frais » en effet . Tu te sentiras mieux dans des vêtements plus …. Discrets. Par contre, je n'ai rien à ta taille ici… Tu es nettement plus grand que Cloud et tu ne rentrerais dans aucun de ses vêtements.

Zack était un peu déçu. Il tenait à se débarrasser de sa tenue de soldat afin de pouvoir se faire accepter pour ce qu'il était réellement et non pour ce qu'il représentait dans celle-ci. Il avait la désagréable impression que ces vêtements l'associaient trop à la Shinra. La Shinra, il l'avait compris, tout le monde la détestait. A cause de cette association vestimentaire, si on détestait la Shinra, on le détestait lui aussi … C'était déjà bien assez difficile de ne pas se souvenir de son passé si en plus dans le présent tout le monde le considérait comme un ennemi, cela n'était plus vivable …

- Nous irons en acheter ! assura Tifa en voyant la déception qu'affichait le visage de Zack

- Je n'ai pas d'argent …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans des vêtements sales. Et même si je les lavais, ton uniforme ….

Tifa baissa les yeux. Cette tenue… Elle ne pouvait plus la voir. Elle ne voulait plus ! Elle évoquait trop de mauvais souvenirs. C'était déjà une épreuve de devoir endurer Zack sous son toit, si en plus il était vêtu comme autrefois alors elle ne tiendrait jamais …

Zack la regarda et il sentit un élan de culpabilité s'emparer de lui sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre la parole

- Personne n'aime mes vêtements. Denzel me l'a déjà fait remarquer. En les portant, c'est comme si j'affichais mon appartenance à cette Shinra …

- Oui, les gens veulent oublier. Ils souhaitent se reconstruire… Avec cet uniforme tu risques de te faire des ennemis sans même le savoir et dans ton état, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

Tifa lui adressa un sourire rassurant et elle lui tapota l'épaule

- Je te paierai tes vêtements ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent mais après ce que tu as fais pour Cloud dans le passé, je te dois bien ça !

Zack inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire à Cloud qui puisse mériter de la reconnaissance ? Il avait certainement dû lui rendre service à un moment où il en avait besoin. En réalité, Zack mourrait d'envie de poser la question à Tifa mais il s'était promis de ne pas évoquer leur passé douloureux pour ne pas la peiner plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il garda donc ses interrogations pour lui, se consolant en se disant qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'arrivée du mystérieux Cloud.

- Merci, tu es adorable ! Je te rembourserai bien sûr! Une fois que ça ira mieux, je chercherai du travail. Et puis, je ne pourrai pas rester éternellement à ta charge non plus…

Tifa fit un petit mouvement leste de la main comme pour lui dire « ne t'en fais pas pour ça ». Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque Zack lui attrapa le poignet et la força à lui faire face. Sans attendre, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la barmaid puis, comme si ce geste était anodin, il prit les affaires de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant Tifa derrière lui, les joues toute rouges de gêne et de confusion.

Une fois dans la petite salle de bain, il enleva rapidement ses vêtements et il se saisit de son ceinturon en cuir qu'il porta à hauteur de son visage. Il passa les doigts sur l'insigne gravé comme pour le redessiner et il ferma les yeux. Rien ne lui revint ! Il avait espéré que quelques souvenirs remonteraient à la surface mais manifestement, ça ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon …

Il entra rapidement dans la cabine de douche et frissonna lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la surface froide de l'émail blanc. Il régla l'eau à une température trop élevée et il suffoqua lorsqu'il se glissa dessous. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Sans doute parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la température à laquelle il aimait prendre ses douches ou bien parce que cela était au contraire profondément ancré en lui. Toujours est-il qu'une fois habitué, il prit un plaisir fou à sentir la brûlure de l'eau délasser ses muscles endoloris par la fatigue. Il exposa son visage face au jet d'eau lorsqu'un souvenir se saisit de lui…

Il se revoyait vêtu du même uniforme qu'il détestait tant maintenant. Il était sale, recouvert de boue et ses lourdes chaussures montantes laissaient des traces derrière lui sur le sol. Il poussa la porte et entra dans une salle de bain où il faisait presque trop chaud, de la vapeur ayant recouvert les surfaces des miroirs. Son regard se posa sur la baignoire dans laquelle une personne était allongée. Une personne dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage une nouvelle fois … Il se vit lui sourire et puis tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Une frayeur soudaine, un éclat de rire et la douce chaleur de l'eau … L'inconnu l'avait tiré vers lui et Zack avait basculé dans le bain….

Zack manqua de glisser dans sa douche et il se rattrapa in extremis au mur carrelé. IL ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce souvenir d'un temps heureux. Cette personne, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir mais il était profondément persuadé que c'était avec elle qu'il partageait sa vie. Ensembles, ils nageaient dans le bonheur, il en était convaincu. Mais il y avait toujours cette frustration … Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de son visage ? ? ? Son visage pourtant … S'il y avait une chose qu'un n'aurait pas dû oublier, c'était bien le visage de la personne qu'il aimait non ?

Zack entreprit d'achever sa toilette rapidement. L'eau qui glissait sur son corps lui procurait une sensation de bien être mais aussi une impression de ballottement… Des images de son voyage dans la rivière de la vie s'imprimèrent devant ses yeux. Il se sentait presque porté par le courant, bercé par les vagues …

Finalement, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et s'extirpa de la douche. Il s'essuya et remit ses vieux vêtements sales songeant qu'en définitive, la douche lui avait pas servi à grand chose ….

D'un revers de manche, il effaça la condensation qui s'était formée contre le miroir et il se saisit d'un peigne pour essayer de discipliner ses cheveux rebelles. Rien à faire ! Il avait beau tirer et essayer de les aplatir, le pic sur le devant à droite de son visage restait obstinément dressé …

Zack resta un moment à contempler son propre reflet. Ses yeux … Ils étaient étranges, presque envoûtants ! D'un bleu clair et profond parsemé d'éclats de vert émeraude. Jamais il n'avait vu cette couleur auparavant mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait que ça donnait un certain charme. Pas comme cette cicatrice disgracieuse qui lui barrait la joue gauche en formant un « X » irrégulier. Comment se l'était-il fait cette cicatrice ? Il n'en avait aucune idée .

Zack sourit avant de parler à son reflet

« Au moins, tu sais comment tu t'appelles maintenant ! Zack … Fair ! »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en riant

« Oh et puis ces cheveux longs…quelle drôle d'idée ! Ca va peut-être bien à Vincent mais moi… je dois faire couper ça ! »

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, Zack sortit de la salle de bain et prit la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre la petite cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait le reste de la famille. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre lorsqu'il entendit les bribes de la conversation animée des enfants. Il s'arrêta donc pour écouter ce qui pouvait les rendre si énervés dés le matin

- Mais je te dis qu'il est gentil ! Toi t'écoute jamais ce qu'on te dis ! T'es comme Cloud d'abord !

- Et moi je te dis qu'il ne connaît pas Cloud ! C'est pas possible Marlène ! Il est de la Shinra !

- Comme Cloud avant ! Lui aussi il était à la Shinra ! Et puis Tifa elle le connaît ! Et hier, Zack, il s'est souvenu d'Aeris !

Pris au dépourvu par les arguments irréfutables de Marlène, Denzel croisa les bras sur la poitrine avant de se saisir de sa tartine dans laquelle il mordit sauvagement

- Bah … Même si c'est un copain de Cloud ça sera pas mon copain à moi ! Je l'aime pas !

- T'es trop bête !

Zack soupira … Au moins les choses étaient claires. Denzel ne l'aimait pas. Mais Cloud allait arriver ce soir et si le gamin lui vouait une telle admiration, il serait bien forcé de reconnaître que Zack était son ami et qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps et lui donner l'occasion d'estimer Zack à sa vraie valeur, loin des a priori et des faux semblants que laissait penser l'uniforme qu'il portait.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Zack entra dans la pièce avec un sourire resplendissant sur le visage. Il salua tout le monde et alla embrasser Marlène qui lui tendait déjà les bras. Denzel quant à lui se réfugia dans un mutisme qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas rompre tant que l'ennemi serait présent !

Tifa s'empressa de servir Zack et il la remercia poliment. Il avala son petit déjeuner rapidement tout en faisant la causette avec Marlène qu'il trouvait un peu trop bavarde dés le matin !

Voyant qu'il semblait bien embêté avec la petite, Tifa s'approcha de Zack et lui posa une main sur l'épaule

- Tu as fini ? On y va ?

Zack se redressa d'un bond, visiblement pressé d'aller chercher de nouveaux vêtements !

- Oui ! Allons-y !

Ensembles, ils passèrent une grosse partie de la matinée à flâner dans les boutiques. Elle lui fit découvrir la ville dans l'éventualité où il voudrait aller se balader seul un jour et ils en profitèrent également pour faire quelques emplettes afin de réapprovisionner le bar en café, sucre et autre produit de première nécessité.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils passèrent devant la vitrine d'un coiffeur et Zack demanda l'autorisation à Tifa pou y aller. Elle le lui accorda volontiers trouvant également que ses cheveux étaient bien trop longs, trop … comme autrefois ! Peut-être que coiffé différemment elle arriverait à mieux l'accepter… Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour une nouvelle vie en somme …

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC

Cloud avait passé la nuit la plus longue de toute son existante ! Bien que fatigué par le voyage de la veille, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, ne cessant de penser à la voix de Zack qu'il avait entendu à travers le haut parleur de son PHS. Zack était de retour ! Il osait à peine croire à ce fol espoir de peur d'être que trop déçu.

Il avait donc passé le reste de sa nuit assis contre la fenêtre à regarder à l'extérieur, attendant avec une patience prodigieuse que les premiers rayons du soleil se lèvent. Alors, dés que l'aurore se montra enfin et qu'il décréta que la route était maintenant moins dangereuse et plus praticable, il se leva et récupéra sa veste posée sur le lit qu'il n'avait même pas défait. Il la jeta sur ses épaules et sortit de l'auberge pour rejoindre sa moto qu'il avait mise en sécurité dans un hangar prévu à cet effet.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Cloud prit la route en chemin inverse. Le long de tous les kilomètres qu'il parcourait à une vitesse peu raisonnable, son cœur ne cessait de battre avec force dans sa poitrine. Zack … Il pensait à lui à chaque instant. Il se disait que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devait faire erreur et que ce n'était pas lui …Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les essuya rapidement. Pourtant cette voix qu'il avait entendu était bien la sienne ! A moins que se soit celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Son cœur désespéré lui aurait-il joué un tour ?

Lorsqu'il arriva à Midgar, la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville. Cloud posa Fenrir contre le mur du bar et il s'avança près de la porte d'entrée. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Peur d'être déçu, peur de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, rendant la respiration douloureuse. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'il sache !

Il poussa la porte du bar et entra … Vide … Il n'y avait personne. Il scruta autour de lui puis il entendit du bruit provenir de la cuisine. Cela devait probablement être Tifa. D'un pas rapide, ses chaussures résonnant sur le parquet, il se dirigea vers la petite pièce.

« Tifa ? C'est m…. »

Cloud se figea soudainement et son cœur sembla louper un battement. Il était là ! C'était bien lui ! Ses cheveux comme lors de leur première rencontre, son sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois, ses yeux, si semblables aux siens mais paradoxalement si différents…

Zack…. Il était là ….

Une douleur sans nom s'empara de Cloud. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se morcelait en des milliers de fragments. A peine venait-il de le retrouver qu'il avait l'impression de le perdre à nouveau…

Durant tout le voyage du retour, il n'avait cesser d'imaginer toutes les possibilités de ces retrouvailles. Allait-il pleurer ? Allait-il lui sauter dans les bras ? Allait-il s'effondrer ou s'enfuir ? Il avait tout envisagé ! Tout, sauf ça …

Les bras de Zack enlaçaient Tifa alors que cette dernière était collée à lui, sa tête reposant contre le torse de l'ancien soldat. Leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées pour un baiser volé dans l'intimité de la petite cuisine jusqu'à ce que Cloud les surprennent dans cette position compromettante qui lui fendit le cœur et brisa tout ces espoirs …

Non, cet homme, ce n'était pas Zack … Zack ne lui aurait jamais fait ça ! Zack l'aimait … Zack….

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

Si vous avez des remarques, et bien reviewez !! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

En ben vous avez été nombreux à réagir sur le précédent chapitre !!

D'accord, vous ne vous attendiez pas à une telle chute !! ^^

Nous sommes donc très fières de vous présenter le chapitre suivant qui nous l'espérons vous apportera le repos quant à cette histoire entre Zack et Tifa !!

Nous vous souhaitons donc une très bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Cloud resta un moment figé sur place, son regard passant successivement de Zack à Tifa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux et à vrai dire, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Il se sentait simplement trahi par cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

La tristesse de Cloud se transforma rapidement en une colère irrépressible. Sans réfléchir davantage, il bondit sur Zack qu'il attrapa par le col et qu'il plaqua contre un mur avec une force et une rapidité incroyable. Surpris, Zack ne put réagir. Il se retrouva donc accolé au mur, le regard glacial de Cloud rivé sur lui.

Il était étrange ce regard, comme le sien. Des grands yeux bleus dans lesquels on pouvait distinguer des paillettes d'un vert profond aux éclats jaunâtres. Dans le regard de Cloud, Zack pouvait y discerner beaucoup de choses. De la colère bien sûr, de la déception peut-être et puis…quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire mais qui devait probablement se rapprocher de la tristesse…

Cloud le frappa vivement contre le mur pour le faire réagir. L'arrière de la tête de Zack claqua contre le placo de la cuisine et il grimaça pour témoigner de sa douleur.

- Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? s'écria Zack

- Que faisais-tu avec Tifa ?

Cloud s'apprêtait à le secouer sauvagement une fois encore mais Tifa lui cria d'arrêter. Elle s'approcha en courant, posa ses mains sur les bras puissants de Cloud et elle lui adressa son regard le plus suppliant

- Cloud s'il te plaît ! Il n'y est pour rien !

Mais le livreur ne prit pas en compte sa remarque, il se contenta simplement de l'écarter vivement avant de reporter son attention sur Zack qui lui adressa un sourire tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Cloud.

- C'est donc toi Cloud !

Cloud desserra légèrement son emprise, surpris par les paroles mais surtout par ce sourire qui lui était destiné. Ce sourire d'autrefois, celui qu'il avait tant espéré revoir dans ces nombreux rêves inavoués. Il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Bien sûr que c'était lui, comment pouvait il l'avoir oublié ?

C'est dans cette confusion générale que Denzel débarqua dans la cuisine. Précédemment à l'étage supérieur avec Marlène et Vincent, il s'était rué dans la cuisine dès qu'il avait entendu les éclats de voix de Cloud. Lorsqu'il arriva, le livreur empoignait toujours fermement Zack, un air furieux sur le visage. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour conforter le gamin dans ses opinions ! Il s'approcha et pointa Zack du doigt, l'air accusateur

- Tu vois ! T'es pas un copain de Cloud ! Tu as peut-être changé de vêtements mais tu restes quand même un membre de la Shinra et personne t'aime !

Cloud se retourna pour sermonner le garnement afin de lui demander de rester en dehors de tout ça mais il fut coupé dans son action par l'arrivée de Marlène et Vincent. La fillette se précipita vers Cloud et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tirer sur le bras

- Cloud ! Laisse le, il est gentil ! C'est ton ami, tu l'as oublié ?

Les larmes de la fillette perlèrent sur le bord de ses yeux pour finalement rouler le long de ses joues rondes. Immédiatement, Denzel accourut pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Zack mais en plus il avait réussi à faire pleurer Marlène alors ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Furieusement, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de Zack qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur

- Aie ! Hey, deux contre moi c'est pas loyal ! C'est de la triche !

Zack se mit à rire une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux mais il trouvait cela bien amusant dans l'ensemble. Il avait attendu sa rencontre avec ce fameux Cloud avec tellement d'impatience qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela puisse tourner ainsi.

Pour Cloud, la déception était immense ! Il était à la fois pleinement heureux de retrouver celui dont il était amoureux mais le fait de le voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fendu le cœur comme jamais auparavant. Il avait l'impression de le perdre définitivement une fois encore. Et puis ce rire …. Ce rire qui avait le don de l'apaiser autrefois mais, maintenant, il ne faisait que le décevoir davantage … Maintenant qu'il ne lui était plus destiné exclusivement.

Cloud baissa le regard tout en gardant ses mains serrées sur le col de Zack. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face, il avait trop peur de la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu embrassais Tifa ?

Surprise, Tifa se mit à rougir violemment. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le son caractéristique du moteur de Fenrir, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Zack et elle l'avait embrassé dans le seul et unique but de rendre Cloud jaloux. Au vu de la réaction vivace de son ami d'enfance, elle pensait y être parvenu avec succès. Seulement … Elle était bien loin de s'imaginer que la réalité était tout autre. Si Cloud avait réagi de la sorte c'était bien par jalousie mais pas pour elle, surtout pas pour elle ! Uniquement pour Zack …

Vincent resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, s'approcha du petit groupe pour essayer de calmer leurs esprits échauffés. Naturellement, sans s'énerver le moins du monde, il posa sa main greffée sur l'épaule de Cloud en lui intimant de défaire son emprise sur Zack

- Cloud, lâche-le !

Le jeune livreur fut surpris par la présence de Vincent juste derrière lui alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher de lui. Lorsque son regard croisa les iris rougeâtres de l'ancien Turk, Cloud comprit qu'il était sans doute aller un peu trop loin. Il baissa son regard vers Denzel qui encerclait toujours Marlène de ses bras et il consentit enfin à lâcher Zack.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas troublé le moins du monde par le comportement agressif de Cloud. Au contraire, il s'amusait de cette situation qu'il trouvait aussi étrange qu'imprévisible.

- Tu m'as surpris ! C'est que tu en as de la force quand tu es en colère !

Une nouvelle fois, le rire de Zack rompit le silence pesant qui régnait dans la cuisine et cela eut au moins l'avantage de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Moi qui t'attendais avec impatience, je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'accueillir de cette façon! Et puis, désolé pour Tifa. Elle m'a embrassé et je n'ai pas pu résister ! D'autant plus qu'elle m'a dit qu'entre vous il n'y avait rien, que vous étiez juste amis d'enfance alors …. Enfin, me voilà prévenu maintenant !

La colère de Cloud sembla se raviver soudainement. La fureur s'imprima sur son visage et il s'apprêtait à reprendre à nouveau Zack par le col de sa chemise pour lui faire passer l'envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge mais Vincent lui attrapa le poignet juste à temps et il s'interposa entre les deux hommes encore une fois.

- Cloud ! Calme toi ! Zack a perdu la mémoire ! Quand je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt il ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son nom. C'est en voyant son uniforme de SOLDAT que j'ai pensé que tu le connaîtrais peut-être et que tu pourrais l'aider, c'est pourquoi je l'ai amené ici.

Vincent lâcha le poignet de Cloud et sa main retomba mollement dans le vide. Zack ne se souvenait plus ? Il avait perdu ses souvenirs, leurs souvenirs …. Il ne se souvenait même plus de lui, de qui il était, alors il n'y avait donc rien de plus normal que le fait qu'il ait effacé Cloud de sa mémoire…

Tristement, le livreur regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il était partagé entre le soulagement et la profonde déception. Au moins, il n'avait jamais essayé de le tromper intentionnellement avec Tifa. Zack devait certainement penser qu'il était célibataire et puis, comment résister aux avances de la belle barmaid ? Cloud avait lui même fait les frais de son charme irrésistible lorsqu'il avait failli céder à ses avances.

Déçu … Comment ne pas l'être après les moments forts que Cloud avait partagé avec Zack. Tout cela était parti en fumée, effacé dans les méandres de sa mémoire amnésique. Leur complicité, leur tendresse, leur amour… Tout cela n'était plus rien aux yeux de Zack, juste du vide… Cloud détourna la tête préférant éviter quelques instants le regard envoûtant de Zack de peur de s'effondrer en larmes devant tout le monde. Non, il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant …. Sa voix était serrée lorsqu'elle essaya de bredouiller quelques vagues excuses à celui qui, jadis, était son compagnon, son amant.

- Je suis désolé. Je…. Je ne voulais pas. Et oui, Tifa et moi nous ne sommes que des amis d'enfance. J'ai… enfin … Encore toutes mes excuses Zack…

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Ce prénom, il pouvait à nouveau le prononcer maintenant. Il pouvait l'appeler sans crainte de réveiller les souvenirs douleurs de sa mort, maintenant qu'il était revenu, qu'il était à nouveau devant lui.

Par la suite, la petite assistance se calma rapidement. Denzel semblait plus renfrogner que d'habitude et il foudroya Cloud du regard avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas avec Marlène. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cloud, qu'il respectait plus que tout, faisait des excuses à l'ennemi ! Pour lui, il, était impossible qu'ils soient amis ! Zack faisait partie de la Shinra après tout !

Cloud remarqua l'étrange réaction du garçon et il s'approcha de lui avant de poser la main sur sa tête dans un geste affectueux. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de lui expliquer la situation.

- Zack est un ami. Il est gentil et tu n'as pas à te méfier de lui. Nous étions ensemble au SOLDAT, c'était mon supérieur. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre et c'est lui encore qui m'a soutenu et m'a aidé lorsque je doutais de moi.

Ces mots choisis avec soin, Cloud les avait aussi bien prononcés pour Denzel que pour Zack.

Le jeune garçon ne dissimula pas sa surprise. Celui qu'il avait pris pour un méchant était en fait la personne grâce à qui Cloud était devenu aussi fort. Bouleversé par cette nouvelle qui chamboulait ses convictions et qui le vexait profondément, Denzel lâcha Marlène et quitta la cuisine pour se réfugier dans sa chambre non sans laisser échapper un « de toute façon, moi je l'aime pas ! » avant de disparaître.

Marlène quant à elle était rassurée. Elle savait que Zack n'était pas aussi méchant que se plaisait à le dire Denzel et elle était satisfaite de voir que Cloud et Zack semblait s'être réconciliés. A son tour, elle quitta la cuisine en courant pour essayer d'aller raisonner Denzel qu'elle savait profondément affecté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme était de nature très susceptible…

Tifa, quant à elle, observait la scène avec un regard satisfait. Elle avait voulu rendre Cloud jaloux mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse réagir aussi violemment. Une telle réaction trahissait forcément toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle ! Elle en était persuadée ! Soulagée sur la nature des sentiments de Cloud à son égard, elle proposa à Marlène de l'accompagner pour consoler Denzel laissant ainsi le soin aux deux amis nouvellement retrouvés de s'expliquer sur la situation délicate de ce baiser !

Cloud tourna la dos à Zack et il se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Il contempla à l'extérieur, ses yeux se fixant sur un objet qu'il regardait sans le voir vraiment.

- Tu m'as oublié ? pourtant ….

- Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas de toi. D'après ce que tu viens de dire au gosse nous étions amis… Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir oublié… Même en te regardant aucun souvenir ne me revient.

Cette dernière phrase ne fit qu'accentuer la tristesse de Cloud alors que Zack se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement gêné par cette amnésie dont il était victime.

- Et pourquoi ? Comment es-tu revenu de la Rivière de la Vie ? questionna le blond sans cesser pour autant de regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Ce ne fut pas la voix de Zack qui lui répondit mais celle plus grave et posée de Vincent.  
- Il ne sait pas Cloud ! Il ne sait plus rien !

Des milliers de questions se précipitaient à l'esprit de Cloud. Il aurait tellement voulu obtenir des réponses, il voulait comprendre pourquoi Zack était de retour, dans quel but et surtout… si cela n'était que provisoire ou définitif … Il se refusait de penser que le retour de Zack n'était que passager. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre une seconde fois !

Zack s'approcha de Cloud et il posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui fit tressaillir le jeune livreur qui fit volte face immédiatement, comme si on venait de le brûler.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouvé toute ma mémoire. J'ai des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface mais tout est encore si confus … Et cette Shinra que tout le monde déteste et à laquelle je suis associé bien malgré moi. Je veux comprendre. Aide moi Cloud, s'il te plaît ! Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? on est amis n'est ce pas ?

Cloud se figea soudainement. Les paroles que venaient de prononcer Zack avait un arrière goût de déjà vécu… Le ton de sa voix s'était fait suppliant et sur son visage jovial, plus aucune trace de sourire n'était décelable. Juste une infinie tristesse.

Face à toute cette détresse, Cloud était bien désemparé. Il culpabilisait d'être sorti de ses gongs comme il l'avait fait et pour avoir exhorté toute sa colère sur Zack alors que ce dernier était visiblement impuissant face à sa perte de mémoire. Cloud n'avait qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser avec passion comme autrefois. Mais tout cela, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas le réaliser …. Pas maintenant…

Cloud se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tourna vers Vincent pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur comme pour lui demander silencieusement de l'aide. Mais décrétant certainement que ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir mais à Cloud, Vincent garda le silence et haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

Le livreur soupira et puis soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Sans attendre, il attrapa le poignet de Zack et il l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui, je pense, pourrait t'aider !

Un sourire resplendissant prit à nouveau place sur le visage de Zack et Cloud sentit son cœur chavirer. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui sauter au cou et se serrer contre lui. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de se retenir en serrant les poings de rage….

D'un pas rapide, Cloud emmena Zack jusqu'à l'extérieur du Septième Ciel. Il se dirigea vers sa Fenrir sur laquelle il monta après avoir enlevé la béquille.

- Allez, grimpe !

Zack regarda le siège passager puis haussa les sourcils, croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine

- Derrière toi ?

- Oui ! Ne discute pas et monte !

Zack ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu par la proposition de Cloud et il n'était guère emballé à l'idée de devoir monter derrière lui. Il aurait nettement préféré pouvoir conduire. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'avant c'est comme ainsi que cela se passait, que c'était lui à l'avant et Cloud derrière. Néanmoins, pour ne pas mettre son ami à dos, il prit place à l'arrière sans faire plus d'histoire.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Vers un endroit qui regorge de souvenirs…..

* * *

Ben comme d'habitude nous attendons vos réactions !! et des encouragements !! ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et ça nous motive aussi !!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix !

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos sympathiques reviews !

Avec une pensée particulière pour ceux à qui nous ne pouvons pas répondre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

A peine Zack fut-il installé que Cloud démarra le moteur. La moto patina sur place pendant quelques secondes puis elle fila à vivre allure dans les rues de Edge. Très peu rassuré par cette façon de conduire qu'il qualifiait d'inconsciente, Zack passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud et il se serra tout contre lui lors des virages dangereux.

Lorsque Cloud sentit cette étreinte qui pourtant n'avait rien d'affectueuse, son cœur se mit à battre de façon incontrôlable. Le fait de se sentir enlacé de la sorte par celui qu'il aimait et qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces longues années, lui arracha un soupir de béatitude. Le corps de Zack collé contre le sien … Il l'avait tant désiré sans jamais oser penser à son retour de la Rivière de la vie. Mais voilà, Zack était là et bien qu'il avait du mal à réaliser ça, la sensation de ses mains autour de sa taille lui indiqua qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Cloud ferma un instant les yeux pour se laisser envahir par cette sensation si agréable. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières se fut juste à temps pour éviter un rocher vers lequel la moto se dirigeait immanquablement. Cloud vira subitement sur le côté afin d'éviter l'accident et Fenrir se mit à déraper sur le sol rocailleux et instable. L'étreinte de Zack se resserra autour de sa taille et l'ancien soldat éclat soudainement de rire.

Ce rire….. Cloud aimait tellement l'entendre et il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi fidèle à celui de ses souvenirs. Décidément, même si quatre longues années s'étaient écoulées, Zack demeurait le même qu'avant son séjour dans la rivière de la vie. Il restait le jeune homme séduisant, toujours de bonne humeur et rempli de joie de vivre qui avait séduit Cloud …

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination et Zack fut le premier à descendre du véhicule. Il regarda autour de lui s'interrogeant sur ce lieu étrangement désert. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça …

- Une colline ?

Zack s'approcha d'une sorte d'épée large qui était plantée dans le sol. Il inclina la tête sur le côté pour la détailler plus minutieusement

- Pourquoi cette arme est-elle plantée dans le sol ? Manifestement, elle est ici depuis des années à en juger par son état ….

Cloud s'approcha de lui et le regard baissé comme pour éviter les yeux de Zack qu'il imaginait remplis de tristesse.

- C'est ici …. C'est ici que tu es …. Que tu as ….

Cloud avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Les mots restaient serrés dans sa gorge, étouffés par la trop grande émotion.

Zack observait Cloud qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Il s'avança vers lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et de soutien. Il hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole, son regard rivé sur la large épée.

- C'est ici que je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête

- Tué par des unités d'infanterie de la Shinra …

Zack émit un petit piaffement qui trahissait son agacement évident. La Shinra, partout où il allait il n'entendait parler que d'elle. Il se sentait vraiment honteux d'avoir un jour mis sa force au service de cette société machiavélique qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mutiler Vincent et à faire de lui ce qu'il était maintenant.

Tout en laissant son bras sur l'épaule de Cloud, il entreprit de lui poser une question qui n'arrêtait de lui tarauder l'esprit.

- Pourquoi la Shinra m'a-t-elle assassiné ? Je faisais partie de son armée, non ?

Cloud ferma les yeux et chercha ses mots. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer tout ce qui avait conduit à sa mort ? Lui parler des expériences d'Hojo, de la trahison de Sephiroth, des doutes de Genesis et d'Angeal … Comment lui résumer toute l'horreur de cette fuite inutile qui s'était achevée ici même….

- Tu t'enfuyais. Enfin … Nous nous enfuyons ensembles….

Zack le regarda droit dans les yeux et il remarqua que Cloud semblait troublé. C'est alors qu'il se rappela d'un de ses souvenirs qui l'avait assailli la veille au soir. Il se remémora les battements d'hélices des hélicoptères, de la terre foulée par des centaines de pas, des bruits de tirs ….

- Je… Je crois me rappeler de ça…

Zack s'approcha de l'épée à la lame impressionnante. Dés qu'il l'avait aperçue, une envie irrépressible de la prendre en main, de la toucher, s'était emparée de lui. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer cette attirance qu'il avait pour cette arme. C'était comme si elle l'appelait à lui.

Cloud rejoignit Zack et il s'arrêta à ses côtés.

- C'est ton épée… Je l'ai laissée ici comme une sorte de sépulture pour que personne n'oublie…. Je viens souvent me recueillir près d'elle et …

Cloud se cacha le visage de ses mains, le dos courbé comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ….

Zack le regardait avec incompréhension et un léger rire lui échappa.

- Tu t'en veux ? Mais pourquoi ? Je doute que tu aies quelque chose à avoir avec ma mort !

- Si …. Justement ….

Zack haussa les épaules puis il posa le plat de sa main sur la lame rouillée et incrustée de sang. C'est alors qu'il fut assaillit par un souvenir violent !

Une mission ! Il fallait être discret et il ne fallait surtout pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'ennemi. Caché derrière un buisson, Zack était accroupi à côté d'un homme qui paraissait plus âgé que lui et qui portait cette fameuse épée large et magnifique dans son dos. Elle n'était pas abîmée, la lame resplendissait sous l'éclat de la lune et la garde avait conservé toute la beauté des sculptures dorées qui l'ornait.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser avant !

L'homme la prit et posa son front contre la lame avant de replacer l'épée dans son dos.

Si je l'utilisais, elle s'abîmerait et elle rouillerait !

Tu es sérieux ?

Une explosion gigantesque déclencha un feu à la chaleur vivace et le souvenir disparut pour laisser place à un autre …

Un monstre titanesque émit un hurlement terrifiant avant de tomber inanimé sur le sol. Zack, à terre, le regardait s'écrouler et puis, il vit l'homme à la grande épée s'approcher de lui.

Une fois encore tu as manqué de concentration

D'un geste souple il remit son épée en place sur son épaule.

Si tu l'utilises, elle risque de s'abîmer et de rouiller !

L'homme lui adressa un sourire.

Tu es un peu plus important que mon épée …. Juste un peu ….

Zack retira sa main de l'épée comme s'il venait de se brûler.

- Angeal !

Ce nom, il était sorti comme ça sans qu'il ait eu à réfléchir. C'était comme s'il avait su depuis toujours que l'homme à l'épée se prénommait ainsi.

- Oui, elle lui appartenait, expliqua Cloud. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais tu m'as souvent parlé de lui. Tu avais beaucoup d'estime et une profonde admiration pour lui. Je crois qu'il était ton mentor ….

Zack n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'épée, comme hypnotisé par elle.

- Il y tenait beaucoup … Pourquoi me l'a t il donné alors ?

- Il te l'as confiée à sa mort …

Zack eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui même. Angeal … Il avait espéré un tant soit peu pouvoir le retrouver dans ce monde, il s'apprêtait même à demander à Cloud de l'aider dans ses recherches mais … Angeal n'était plus et ça aussi, il semblait l'avoir oublié …

- Il est …. Comment ...

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu m'as dit qu'il s'était transformé en monstre, tu t'es battu contre lui et tu l'as … Zack ! Angeal ne t'en a jamais voulu au contraire, il t'as remercié et il t'a confié ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : son épée….

Zack sentit une profonde tristesse s'emparer de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait conduit à agir de la sorte. Il ne comprenait qu'une seule chose, il avait tué Angeal, son mentor …. Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire dans ce passé oublié pour qu'il soit obligé d'agir de la sorte ? Combien de personnes étaient mortes à cause de lui ?

Cloud s'empara de la poignée de l'épée et il tira avec force dessus, la déracinant du sol dans un petit nuage de poussière. Il s'approcha de Zack et lui tendit la Buster Sword qui lui revenait de droit, maintenant qu'il était de retour.

Zack sembla hésiter un instant puis il tendit ses mains et s'empara de l'arme qui était aussi lourde qu'il l'avait imaginé. Néanmoins, une sorte de chaleur rassurante se dégageait de la longue poignée. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancien soldat.

- Si Angeal la voyait comme ça …. Il en serait malade !

Cloud lui rendit son sourire et il le regarda redécouvrir l'épée qui était sienne autrefois. Comme dans le temps, Zack leva son arme devant lui, posa son front contre la lame rouillée et crasseuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela, ça lui était venu machinalement comme si c'était un rituel …

- « Embrasse tes rêves et protège ton honneur …. » C'est ce que tu disais tout le temps ….

Comme s'il voulait graver profondément ses paroles dans sa mémoire, Zack répéta cette phrase lentement et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Le jeune livreur le détaillait dans les moindres détails, son cœur battant la chamade alors que des pensées peu recommandables lui traversaient l'esprit. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les fesses de Zack, parfaitement mises en valeur par le pantalon noir et cintré qui le moulait à la perfection. Les joues de Cloud s'empourprèrent et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il baissa la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne à Zack. Il avait un peu honte de son comportement…. Il était là à fantasmer sur Zack alors que ce dernier ne s'en doutait même pas et semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées.

La lame glacée contre le front de Zack déclencha une nouvelle vague de souvenirs, beaucoup plus intenses que les précédents.

Il se revoyait debout, dans la même posture, son épée plaquée contre sont front alors que des centaines de milliers d'hommes lui faisaient face tenant fermement leurs fusils devant eux, prêts à tirer. Et cette phrase qu'il prononça comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière ou d'une formule magique censé lui donner plus de courage pour affronter une mort certaine. « Embrasse tes rêves et protège ton honneur de soldat …. »

Le souvenir s'effaça et un autre prit forme à l'esprit de Zack

Il revoyait le ciel au-dessus de lui. Un gigantesque ciel couvert de nuage gris alors que la pluie fraîche, presque apaisante tombait sans discontinuer sur son corps étalé par terre. C'était comme si le ciel pleurait sa défaite, comme s'il pleurait sa mort …. Une douleur poignante lui transperçait le torse à plusieurs endroits, sa respiration était difficile et ses mouvements encore plus. Il vit Cloud s'approcher lentement de lui en rampant dans sur le sol boueux. Et puis il distingua son visage juste au-dessus du sien. Il semblait si jeune à l'époque ! Son regard était plein de détresse et sa voix tremblante. « Pour nous deux ….Tu dois …. Vivre » ….. Avec un effort considérable, Zack prit l'arrière de la tête de Cloud et la tira à lui , reposa son visage contre sa poitrine meurtrie. « Tu es... tu es ma vie! … » Cloud se redressa et une large trace de sang s'était imprimée sur sa joue droite, colorant ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait perdu, il ne faisait que répéter ce que lui disait Zack comme pour s'assurer de bien comprendre ce qu'il entendait. Une nouvelle fois, dans un effort colossale, Zack s'empara de la poignée de sa large épée qu'il tendit à Cloud. Hésitant, ce dernier ne réagit par immédiatement avant de la prendre en main bien malgré lui « Mon honneur, mes rêves ….. Ils sont pour toi maintenant» …. « Je suis… ton héritage vivant …. » Une sorte de plénitude s'empara de Zack et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir ….

Plus aucune douleur n'opprimait son corps, sa respiration était à nouvelle normale et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières pour contempler le ciel qui rayonnait à nouveau. « Cette fille, elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas le ciel, qu'elle avait peur du ciel …. Mais il a l'air si … Libérateur ! ». Une silhouette ailée descendit vers lui et Zack tendit sa main en avant, un sourire illuminant son visage serein « Ces ailes… J'en veux aussi ! ». Des plumes blanches se mirent à virevolter autour de lui et Zack se saisit de la main de l'homme qui descendait du ciel pour venir le chercher « Comme c'est …. Agréable ! »….

Envahi par tous les souvenirs de sa fin tragique, Zack se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, tenant toujours fermement sa Buster Sword dans ses mains, comme pour se raccrocher vainement à quelque chose.

Cloud se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il inclina la tête sur le côté pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Zack ….

- Je suis désolé ! « Tu es ma vie... » , je n'aurai jamais dû te demander ça, de vivre pour nous deux de cette façon ….

Cloud se figea un instant, surpris par la déduction hâtive qu'avait faite Zack de cette phrase fatale. « Tu es ma vie »… Par ces mots imprimés dans sa mémoire, il espérait que Zack se souviendrait de leur amour et des sentiments profonds qu'ils partageaient réciproquement. Mais au lieu de cela, l'ancien soldat avait traduit cette phrase comme une demande un peu égoïste que Cloud continue à vivre avec l'éternel souvenir qu'il avait perdu la vie pour protéger la sienne …

Le livreur secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu. C'est vrai qu'il avait perdu une partie de son identité en essayant de faire vivre Zack à travers lui mais jamais il n'avait tenu Zack pour responsable de quoique se soit.

- Tu … Tu te souviens de tout ? De nous …. ?

Cette fois ci, ce fut à Zack de secouer la tête négativement.

- Non. Je me souviens de ma mort et toi … Je me souviens de cette mission que je t'ai confiée. Vivre pour deux …. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi….

Cloud eut beaucoup de peine à cacher sa déception. Il avait espéré qu'en le conduisant ici, dans cette endroit si riche en émotion, que l'intégralité de sa mémoire lui soit rendue et que Zack se souviendrait enfin de leur amour partagé. Mais il n'en était rien. Finalement, Cloud ne pouvait que se satisfaire des brides de souvenirs qui revenaient sans cesse, se disant qu'un jour, un souvenir de leur amour d'autrefois finirait bien par arriver lui aussi.

- Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux toujours …. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour protéger la mienne …

Zack lui sourit et dans un geste naturel, encore une fois porté par une impulsion soudaine, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Cloud pour les ébouriffer comme pour lui certifier qu'il n'était en rien responsable de sa mort et que si la situation inverse s'était présentée, il ne doutait pas une seconde que Cloud aurait agi de la même façon.

- Tu avais l'air malade. Dans mes souvenirs, je te vois ramper à terre. Que t'était-il arrivé ?

- J'étais gravement intoxiqué à la Mako.

- Intoxiqué ? Pourquoi ?

Cloud garda le silence un instant. Même après toutes ses années écoulées, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à évoquer cette partie de sa vie qu'il préférait oublier à tout jamais. Mais Zack avait besoin de savoir…

- Nous étions assignés ensemble à une mission. Il y a eu…. Un dérapage. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Nous avons été tous les deux gravement blessés et le Professeur Hojo, un scientifique fou, nous a recueilli et « soigné ». Il… Il a pratiqué sur nous des expériences à base de substances Mako…

- Quelles genres d'expériences ?

Cloud baissa la tête.

- Toutes sortes d'expériences ….

Zack se passa une main sur le visage en étouffant un hoquet trahissant son malaise.

- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien. Pourrions-nous rentrer, s'il te plaît ?

Cloud acquiesça silencieusement et il se releva avant de tendre sa main à Zack pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. L'ancien soldat semblait épuisé par tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient subitement à sa mémoire.

Tous deux prirent place sur Fenrir et la moto prit le chemin inverse pour retourner aux Septième Ciel.

Cloud n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner là-bas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de Zack pour lui tout seul encore un peu. Et puis Tifa… Il ne voulait plus la voir ! Plus après ce qu'elle avait fait ! Elle se prétendait éperdument amoureuse de lui et dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour sauter sur Zack. Cloud nourrissait un sentiment d'animosité envers son amie d'enfance. Il la considérait maintenant comme une rivale qui voulait s'emparer de Zack. Il avait beau ignorer la nature exacte des sentiments de la barmaid pour l'ancien soldat, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce baiser qu'il avait surpris ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Il revoyait constamment les lèvres de Tifa scellées à celles de Zack, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre…. Et Cloud n'avait qu'une angoisse : qu'en rentrant au Septième Ciel, Zack tombe à nouveau dans les bras de la barmaid…. Ca, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter !

Alors que Fenrir pénétrait dans la ville de Edge, Cloud se promit de faire revenir tous les souvenirs de Zack et de reprendre avec lui leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée…

* * *

J'espère que la lecture a été agréable…

Parce que retrouver la mémoire prend du temps, l'histoire continue…

Au prochain chapitre….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : les personnages et Univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Nous remercions tout le monde de l'attention qui vous prêtez à cette fics ! et espérons qu'elle continuera à vous plaire autant au fil des quelques chapitres restants…

Et bienvenu à vous nouveaux lecteurs !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Une fois de retour au Septième ciel, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où le petit groupe était réuni autour de la table. Tifa semblait aider Marlène à découper un dessin aux formes assez complexes alors que Denzel, toujours aussi renfrogné, s'acharnait à dessiner sur une feuille de papier blanche étendue devant lui. Apparemment, le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas digéré sa déception de s'être trompé sur le compte de Zack et il paraissait toujours aussi vexé. Gardant son regarde rivé sur son dessin, il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque les deux amis entrèrent dans la pièce pour annoncer leur retour. Cloud remarqua immédiatement la réaction de Denzel. Il fallait dire que tous les deux se ressemblaient sur ce point. Le gamin, tout comme son aîné, éprouvait des difficultés à gérer ses sentiments et à les afficher aux autres. Ils gardaient tout ancré à l'intérieur, attendant que la soupape fuse pour laisser exploser leurs trop plein émotionnel.

Tifa regarda Cloud d'un air interrogateur, semblant lui demander silencieusement si Zack avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Le livreur lui répondit par la négative d'un léger mouvement de tête puis il laissa échapper un petit soupire de désolation. La barmaid haussa les épaules avant de reposer ses ciseaux sur la table et de se mettre debout pour s'écrier soudainement.

- Vous avez faim ?

Ce fut au tour de Zack de hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Non, il n'avait absolument pas faim. Pire, il avait l'impression qu'aucune nourriture ne passerait tant il avait la gorge serrée par les derniers souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus à l'esprit. Il voulait juste du repos ! Les réminiscences de sa mort l'avaient complètement anéantis bien qu'il se refusait de l'avouer... Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser une certaine inquiétude le gagner. Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais l'intégrité de sa mémoire perdue ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je suis fatigué. J'aimerai juste me reposer. Excuse-moi Tifa …

La barmaid lui adressa un sourire.

Ce n'était pas grave, je comprends

Cloud quant à lui, s'avança vers Zack et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui témoigner son soutient après l'épreuve difficile qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

- Nous partagerons ma chambre, tu y es déjà installé… je crois

- Oui, pardon, j'ai pris ton lit !

- Il n'y a pas de mal. La maison n'est pas très grande mais je peux bien faire ça pour toi !

- Merci pour votre aide !

L'air dépité et encore plus abattu qu'avant, Zack se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta à l'étage sans perdre un instant. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant sur lui qu'un simple boxer puis il se faufila dans les draps. Il eut beau fermer les yeux, des images de ses souvenirs ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Il revoyait sans cesse les hordes de soldats qui marchaient vers lui fusils à la main. Il revoyait le visage de Cloud se dessiner malgré lui, comme imprimé sur ses paupières. Si jeune, si perdu, si triste …. Et cette phrase stupide qu'il lui avait dit. Tu es ma vie… d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il prononcé ces mots si lourds de sens ! Finalement, à force de se retourner, Zack finit par tomber de fatigue et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Malgré son envie d'aller rejoindre Zack pour passer le plus de temps auprès de lui, Cloud resta dans la cuisine en compagnie de Tifa et des enfants. Visiblement mal à l'aise, il alla s'asseoir à coté de Denzel, jetant à coup d'œil à son dessin par dessus son épaule. C'était une illustration comme le jeune garçon avait l'habitude d'en faire quelque fois. Il se plaisait à dessiner des images de la petite famille qu'ils formaient tout ensembles. Cependant, en arrière plan, comme s'il était éloigné, Cloud put remarquer un bonhomme aux cheveux noirs qu'il savait être Zack. Ainsi donc, même si Denzel prétendait détester son « ennemi », cela n'était pas entièrement vrai vu qu'il le représentait ! Cela eut au moins pour effet de remonter le morale de Cloud.

Tifa s'attelait à préparer le repas lorsqu'elle lança d'une voix forte à Cloud

- Ce soir, tu n'as qu'à partager mon lit. Ainsi, Zack pourra se reposer tranquillement.

- Non !

La réponse de Cloud avait fusé bien malgré lui. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était sec et cinglant ne laissant aucune réponse possible à son amie d'enfance.

Pour Cloud, il n'était plus question de passer une nuit de plus avec cette traîtresse qui n'hésitait pas à sauter sur Zack dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Alors soit, elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur des sentiments du livreur pour son ami mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'agir de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'elle prétendait être follement amoureuse de lui ! Malgré tout, Tifa restait son amie d'enfance et elle l'avait beaucoup aidé par le passé. Il s'aperçut que la façon avec laquelle il avait répondu était plus ferme que ce qu'il voulait réellement. Marlène le regardait visiblement choquée alors que Denzel avait levé les yeux vers lui également, délaissant son dessin par la même occasion. Cloud entreprit alors de chercher une explication pour modérer son attitude et apaiser les esprits.

- Disons que je préfère être prêt de lui. Juste au cas où… en cas de problème… Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien et je me fais énormément de soucis pour lui. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider d'avantage…

- Je comprends ! répondit Tifa. Je voulais juste …. Enfin, je vais finir rapidement de préparer le repas pour que tu puisses aller le rejoindre et te reposer à ton tour. Tu as l'air épuisé et la route de la livraison a dû être fatigante.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la barmaid continua de s'activer derrière ses fourneaux s'appliquant à tourner le dos à Cloud. Elle était triste que son ami ait refusé sa proposition de se joindre à elle dans son lit et elle n'était pas du tout convaincu par son excuse contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle sentait bien que Cloud était fâché et qu'il y avait une sorte de malaise entre eux. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas essayer de parler de ça avec lui ce soir si elle ne voulait pas le voir se mettre encore plus en colère. Il fallait qu'elle attende qu'il lui en parle de lui-même, comme d'habitude…

Dans un soupir de lassitude, elle plongea son attention sur ses casseroles non sans jeter de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets à son ami d'enfance qui occupait chacune de ses pensées….

Denzel et Marlène rangèrent leur nécessaire de dessin afin que la table puisse être dressée. Cloud les regarda faire en silence, plongé dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que Vincent était présent avant son départ pour la colline mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son retour. Il s'interrogeait sous l'absence de son ami taciturne.

- Vincent, il est ….

- Il est parti ! répondit joyeusement Marlène

La gamine se précipita vers Cloud en lui tendant les bras, le livreur la porta et l'installa sur ses genoux. La fillette lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Il a dit qu'il te confie Zack et que c'est à toi de t'en occuper. Il a dit aussi que tu étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider

- Merci Marlène

- C'est vrai ce que dit Vincent ? C'est que toi tout seul qui peut aider Zack ? Moi je peux pas ?

Dans un geste de tendresse soudain, il serra la gamine tout contre lui comme pour se consoler de ne pouvoir avoir ce genre d'étreinte avec celui qu'il aimait tant. Il avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un contre son cœur et Marlène était sans doute la meilleure personne pour ce genre d'élan d'affection. Elle ne se formalisait pas et, contrairement à Denzel, elle était constamment à l'affût de gestes de ce genre. Tout était si simple avec elle …

- Si ! Je suis sûr que si tu lui fais des câlins comme ça tu l'aideras à aller mieux.

La fillette passa ses mains autour du cou de Cloud et elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule en souriant

- Bah ! je lui en ferai tout plein des câlins demain alors !

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, Cloud ne s'éternisa pas dans la cuisine avec Tifa et les enfants, préférant de loin aller rejoindre son lit dans lequel Zack était déjà confortablement installé. Tout comme l'ancien Soldat, Cloud éprouvait un besoin irrépressible de se reposer pour oublier cette journée chargée en émotion, espérant que celle du lendemain serait un peu plus calme.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il se dévêtit rapidement avant d'aller rejoindre le lit dans lequel Zack dormait à point fermé, s'étalant dans le lit en prenant toute la place à disposition. Cloud ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Avant aussi, il avait la mauvaise habitude de s'approprier toute la place et apparemment, cela n'avait pas changé ! Zack était là ! Malgré les fragments de sa mémoire perdue, il était resté le même.

Une fois glissé prudemment sous les draps pour ne pas réveiller Zack, Cloud plaça sa tête sur l'oreiller et il ferma les yeux en prenant soin de ne surtout pas toucher son ami ! Il voulait éviter tout contact avec lui de peur de rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il craignait que si sa peau entrait en contact avec celle du brun, qu'il ne puisse se retenir de l'enlacer comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Finalement, le sommeil finit par le gagner et pour une fois, depuis fort longtemps sa nuit ne fut pas gâchée par d'horribles cauchemars. Cloud dormait sereinement, comme du temps où Zack était à ses côtés pour le protéger qu'il pouvait se lover contre lui et l'entourer de ses bras sans avoir à se contrôler. Comme du temps où ils étaient ensembles et qu'ils s'aimaient simplement.

Au petit matin, ce fut Zack qui se réveilla le premier. L'esprit encore ensommeillé, il fut surpris de trouver un corps blotti contre le sien, un bras entourant sa taille. Etonné, il eut un mouvement de recul soudain qui le fit chuter du lit dans un bruit sourd, étouffé par le tapis. Cloud bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, remontant encore davantage la couette sur son visage pour ne laisser dépasser que quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

Zack se releva doucement en se massant l'arrière de la tête et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire en observant Cloud en train de dormir. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de soulever légèrement la couette pour regarder le visage de son ami qui semblait imperturbable dans son sommeil. L'image du visage si serein de Cloud endormi lui parut familière… Et il n'y avait pas que cela, il ressentait comme une impression de déjà vécu.

La douce odeur sucrée qui se dégageait du corps de Cloud et qui avait imprégné les oreillers ne cessait de le hanter. Cette odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs d'une personne dont il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se rappeler le visage ou le nom. Mais il était certain d'une chose : cette personne, il l'aimait ! Zack se crispa un moment alors qu'il cherchait une explication plausible à cette impression de déjà vu. Sans doute que lors de leurs nombreuses missions ensembles, Cloud et lui avaient été amenés à partager leur chambre. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que l'image de Cloud dont seules les mèches de cheveux dépassaient de la couette lui paraissait si familière. Et l'odeur alors ? D'un geste, il l'effaça de ses pensées. Il était encore trop fatigué pour penser à tout cela de si bon matin. Ses souvenirs devaient s'emmêler dans toutes les directions, se confondant et perdant tout leur sens. Après une bonne douche, tout reviendrait en ordre !

Fort de cette conviction personnelle, Zack attrapa ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé choir sur le sol et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain.

Comme la veille, il prit une douche encore une fois trop chaude ! Un vieux réflexe que, décidément, il ne comprenait pas !

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, une serviette éponge attachée autour de la taille, il tomba nez à nez avec Denzel. Visiblement, le jeune garçon n'était toujours pas content de le voir mais contrairement aux autres fois où il prenait la fuite en courant, là il consentit à regarder Zack et même à lui adresser la parole

- Désolé. Je pensais que c'était Cloud . Je dois lui parler seul à seul.

Zack lui adressa un sourire avant d'attraper une seconde serviette qu'il posa sur sa tête pour essorer ses cheveux noirs gorgés d'eau

- Ha ! Mais Cloud dort toujours. Tu peux aller le rejoindre dans la chambre si tu veux .

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la dite chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Cloud encore tout endormi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude et ses yeux bleus avaient du mal à rester visible derrière ses paupières à moitié closes. Il étouffa un bâillement d'une main sur la bouche puis il salua tout le monde d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Le jeune livreur s'avança dans le couloir et lorsqu'il vit Zack, à moitié nu et le corps encore ruisselant, se figea soudainement et sentit ses joues s'empourprer avec force. Là, encore plus que la veille, il devait lutter contre l'envie de sauter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme par le passé. Le corps de Zack semblait appeler celui de Cloud et ce corps justement, il en avait tellement rêvé ! Maintenant qu'il était là devant lui, c'était presque un supplice de ne pas avoir le droit de le toucher. Il était tellement inaccessible malgré sa proximité …

- Cloud ! Faut que je te parle !

Le jeune livreur baissa le regard vers Denzel, s'arrachant à regret de la contemplation du corps dénudé de Zack.

- Maintenant ? Là ? Tout de suite ?

- Oui ! Tout de suite… là… maintenant !

- Denzel … Je viens juste de me lever !

- Mais c'est super important !

Le rire de Zack retentit dans le couloir coupant court à la conversation.

- Allez Cloud, le P'tit veux une conversation d'homme à homme avec toi. Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça de si bon matin n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau Zack se mit à rire alors que Cloud prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage. Il retourna dans sa chambre et invita Denzel à le suivre ce que fit volontiers le gamin non sans répéter une fois encore à Zack qu'il n'était pas « P'tit » !

Cloud alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et Denzel l'imita en allant s'installer à ses côtés. Le jeune livreur se passa la main sur le visage ? Malgré sa nuit de sommeil, il se sentait toujours exténué et la présence si distante de Zack le faisait souffrir secrètement. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore avouer ses sentiments à Zack. Ce dernier ne comprendrait pas et le rejetterait…

- Tu vas bien Cloud ? Tu es tout bizarre. C'est à cause de Zack ?

Cloud leva son regard vers Denzel et il vit que le gamin le regarder avec inquiétude. Il lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de lui passer la main dans les cheveux comme le faisait Zack autrefois avec lui.

- Oui enfin non … c'est juste que … Enfin tu vois, Zack est mon ami. Il s'est sacrifié pour me permettre de vivre et … le voir revenir parmi nous après tout ce temps c'est si… si… surprenant.

- Alors vous étiez vraiment amis ?

- Oh oui ! Vraiment Denzel !

- Moi j'ai … J'ai un peu peur de Zack …

- Peur de Zack ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler « entre hommes » ?

Le gamin hocha la tête par un signe affirmatif puis il fixa ses pantoufles qu'il fit bouger nerveusement

- Oui ! Parce qu'il est de la Shinra et que… Moi je l'avais jamais vu… et puis il est toujours en train de rire mais en fait ça se voit qu'il est triste. Comme s'il était toujours malheureux mais qu'il essayait de le cacher. Tu as remarqué, toi ?

La réflexion de Denzel eut le don de refroidir Cloud qui sentit un désarroi grandissant s'emparer de lui.

- C'est parce que Zack a perdu tous ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire lui revient doucement mais tout est emmêlé pour lui. Et puis tout le monde semble le détester simplement parce qu'il faisait partie de la Shinra alors que lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'est la Shinra !

Denzel baissa la tête se sentant soudainement honteux de son comportement vis-à-vis de Zack. Il n'avait pas été très gentil avec lui...

- C'est de ma faute alors s'il est triste…

- C'est de la faute d'un peu tout le monde.

- Cloud, tu as dis que Zack avait sacrifié sa vie pour toi mais… Il est mort comment ?

- La Shinra voulait nous tuer tous les deux et Zack m'a caché avant d'aller les affronter seul pour ne pas qu'il me trouve. Il m'a protégé…

- C'est dégueulasse ! s'écria le gamin soudainement indigné. Il travaillait pour eux alors pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

- Pff … C'est compliqué…

Un petit silence suivit les paroles de Cloud et Denzel sut que son aîné ne lui dévoilerait rien de plus aujourd'hui et puis, à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître toute l'histoire, ça l'effrayait un peu …

- En tout cas moi, même si je perdais la mémoire et bah je ne t'oublierais jamais Cloud !

Le livreur ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux une nouvelle fois

- Allez ! Va rejoindre Tifa et Marlène dans la cuisine ! Dis leur que j'arrive d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Le jeune garçon sauta sur ses pied avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre en laissant Cloud complètement abattu. Si seulement c'était aussi facile que venait de le dire Denzel ! Si seulement, il lui suffisait de tout raconter à Zack pour reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée. Malheureusement, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça ….

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte suffirent pour tirer Cloud de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

- Je peux entrer ?

La voix de Zack glaça le sang de Cloud qui se remit rapidement debout

- Euh… oui … tu peux entrer …

L'ancien soldat pénétra dans la pièce et offrit à Cloud un sourire resplendissant. Pour ce dernier, ce sourire était la goutte en trop … Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et pour dissimuler son envie de pleurer à son ex petit ami, il se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'il prit soin de fermer à double tour. Il se réfugia sous la douche où l'eau qu'il faisait couler sur son corps était tellement froide qu'elle lui coupait la respiration. C'était comme s'il voulait utiliser ce liquide glacial pour éteindre le feu que brûlait en lui et qu'attisaient chaque sourire, chaque rires, chaque geste de Zack.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits et qu'il estima être suffisamment calmer pour affronter cette journée à bras le corps, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et se dépêcha de se sécher et de s'habiller tellement il grelottait de froid ! Enfin, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'apprêta à descendre dans la cuisine rejoindre tout le monde.

Alors qu'il était à mi chemin sur les marches, le rire de Zack et de Marlène se firent entendre le figeant sur place. Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver la force de tenir et de ne pas craquer face à celui qu'il aimait mais qui l'avait oublié …. ?

* * *

Comme à chaque fois tous les commentaires sont les bien venus ! et même chaudement recommandés ! donnez nous du courage pour écrire la suite !!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : les personnages et Univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Nous sommes désolés pour le retard…

Toutes nos excuses pour ces quelques jours de retard…

Ne nous lynchez pas….

* * *

Chapitre 12

Lorsque Cloud pénétra dans la cuisine, il put voir Marlène qui s'affairait à inonder Zack de câlins, bien assise sur ses genoux et les bras noués autour de son cou. C'était à la fois un spectacle adorable à regarder mais aussi terriblement triste pour Cloud qui mourrait d'envie de pouvoir enlacer Zack de la même façon. Malheureusement, tous gestes affectueux lui étaient défendus tant que l'ancien soldat ne retrouverait pas l'intégralité sa mémoire. C'était donc avec un terrible pincement au cœur que le blond s'installa à table sans dire un mot.

Lorsque Tifa l'aperçut, elle lui adressa un habituel salut enthousiaste tout en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi chose à laquelle le livreur ne répondit pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux événements de la veille. Il revoyait toujours ce baiser échangé entre Tifa et Zack. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était certainement qu'une erreur, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier pour autant.

Tifa réitéra sa question, pensant certainement que son ami d'enfance n'avait pas entendu. Ce dernier se braqua immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'un ton cassant.

- Ca va, je vais bien Tifa ! Pas la peine de me le demander deux fois !

La barmaid pinça ses lèvres et elle se retourna visiblement gênée et mal à l'aise. Elle bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses qui eurent du mal à sortir de sa gorge serrée.

- Excuse moi … Je pensais que … que tu n'avais pas entendu ma question… Je… Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner.

Sous le regard médusé de Zack, Tifa retourna à ses fourneaux en réprimant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle n'aimait pas que Cloud réagisse ainsi, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une moins que rien pour lui, elle qui l'aimait tant….

Zack avait assisté à cet échange verbal virulent et il s'était retenu d' intervenir pour faire remarquer à Cloud que son comportement était intolérable. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait parlé aussi méchamment, la pauvre Tifa s'activait tout de même à lui préparer son repas et lui, il n'avait pas un seul mot pour excuser son comportement ? Zack trouvait ça vraiment inadmissible ! Néanmoins, il se retint de se mêler des affaires de Cloud et de Tifa par peur d'envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se contenta donc de laisser son regard se porter sur les dessins qu'avaient réalisés les enfants la veille et qui étaient accrochés au mur avec… des pansements ? !

Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de Zack. Il imaginait facilement que Tifa n'avait trouvé que ce moyen assez rustique pour accrocher les œuvres d'art enfantines de Marlène et Denzel. Le regard de Zack s'attarda sur les sparadraps en question. Ils étaient bleus et des petits chocobos de toutes les couleurs y étaient imprimés. Il trouvait cela mignon et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détourner les yeux, un flash s'imposa à son esprit.

Zack était assis sur un lit dans une chambre majoritairement blanche. Ou bien était-ce sa mémoire qui ne se souvenait plus des couleurs des murs ? L'index de sa main droite portait une longue coupure peu profonde mais qui laissait s'échapper un filet de sang qui imbibait un mouchoir en papier blanc dans lequel Zack avait enroulé son doigt. En face de lui, apparemment à genoux, se trouvait une personne dont la silhouette était encore dissimulée par des volutes de fumée qui rendaient l'identification de celle-ci impossible. « Non ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! C'est ridicule ! ». Un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la pièce. Un rire magnifique, si tendre, si mélodieux…. L'inconnu se saisit de son doigt délicatement avant de coller autour de la coupure un pansement identique à ceux qui tenaient les dessins des enfants sur le mur.

Lorsque le souvenir s'évanouit, le cœur de Zack se mit à battre plus rapidement et une douce chaleur s'empara de tout son corps. Il entendait toujours ce rire si particulier résonner à ses oreilles. Afin de garder ce souvenir agréable encore un peu dans sa mémoire, il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer la personne à qui pouvait appartenir ce rire qui l'apaisait.

Ce fut lorsque Marlène descendit de ses genoux que Zack revint doucement à la réalité. Pendant ces quelques minutes d'inattention, la situation entre Cloud et Tifa s'était dégradée et les enfants avaient fui la cuisine pour laisser les adultes régler leurs problèmes entre eux.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre …

- Tu me fais la tête pour un simple baiser ?

- Ce n'est pas ça !

Zack n'osa rien dire dans un premier temps, il était encore complètement imprégné de ce rire si lénifiant qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Cette dispute animée entre Cloud et Tifa semblait vouloir effacer le moment de joie qu'il avait ressenti en se rappelant de ce souvenir si particulier. Juste un rire… Mais un rire qui valait bien mille paroles inutiles. Il en était certain, la personne à qui il appartenait, c'était elle qu'il aimait et avec qui il partageait sa vie. Zack ferma les yeux et souffla bruyamment avant de se mêler à son tour à la conversation afin de mettre un terme à cette dispute énervante de si bon matin.

- C'est quoi alors ? Dis lui une bonne fois ! Qu'elle sache au moins à quoi s'en tenir. Tes silences, se sont comme des couteaux que tu lui plantes dans le dos. Et puis pour ce baiser… si tu avais été clair et que tu lui avais dit ce que tu ressentais et bien… il ne serait jamais arrivé !

Cloud tourna la tête vers Zack et il resta interdit. Il se sentait profondément blessé par la prise de position de son ancien petit ami qui préférait la défendre elle, cette traîtresse, cette …. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il prendre la défense de Tifa alors qu'elle avait tous les tords. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit …

Cloud ravala ses larmes et il sera les poings en baissant la tête pour dissimuler son visage au regard de Zack

- Ca ne te regarde pas. C'est entre Tifa et moi ….

Comme s'il était soudain pris d'un colère sans nom, Zack se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse et il frappa des mains sur la table, faisant trembler la vaisselle qui s'y trouvait.

- Et bien parle lui alors ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens !

Cloud restait immobile au milieu de la pièce comme pétrifié sur place ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'agacement que ressentait l'ancien soldat.

- Réagis ! Parle ! Tu te replies et tu préfères t'enfermer dans une bulle de silence, c'est ça ?

- Zack…, intervint Tifa pour essayer de le calmer

- Allez Cloud, dis-lui ! Tu n'as pas peur de parler quand c'est pour l'engueuler alors vas-y, dis lui ce que tu ressens !

Tifa se précipita vers Zack et s'agrippa à son bras

- Zack arrête, ça suffit ! Cloud n'a jamais été très fort pour se livrer. Il est d'un naturel réservé et depuis la mort d'Aeris …Enfin…

Aeris ? Cloud releva la tête et fixa Tifa avec un mélange de surprise et d'accusation dans le regard. Aeris … Il n'avait plus entendu parlé d'elle depuis les derniers événements et son nom était presque devenu tabou en présence de Cloud. Tout le monde s'imaginait que le jeune livreur était amoureux d'elle et qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire allusion à elle pour ne pas raviver des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Aeris … Le retour de Zack parmi eux… ça ne pouvait être que son œuvre. Elle avait donc compris ? ! Elle savait et elle avait voulu offrir à Zack une chance de reconstruire sa vie dans le bonheur et la plénitude.

- Oui mais Aeris est morte. Bien que je ne me souvienne pas d'elle, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de voir Cloud aussi renfermé.

- Je m'y suis habituée et puis… Il a encore des sentiments forts pour elle…

Cloud resta médusé pendant un instant, regardant les deux autres qui parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Il n'empêche qu'il devrait agir différemment, surtout vis à vis de toi. Au lieu de râler dans son coin pour un simple baiser, il ferait pas mal de te dire qu'il t'aime !

Zack se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tifa puis il se dirigea vers Cloud. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et le secoua légèrement comme pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie

- Oh, tu m'entends ? Elle m'a embrassé pour te rendre jaloux. Vu ta réaction, ça a fonctionné à merveille

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tifa et croisa les bras en la regardant l'air sévère.

- Je sais que ce baiser ne visait qu'à rendre Cloud jaloux. Seulement, je ne suis pas un jouet ! J'ai des sentiments ! Et … Et je me souviens vaguement d'une personne que j'aimais plus que tout ! Si je la retrouve, si je me souviens parfaitement d'elle, je n'agirais jamais comme vous le faites !

Zack piaffa d'agacement avant de prendre la direction de la porte de sortie qui donnait sur une petite cours privée. Les rayons vivaces du soleil inondaient son visage et réchauffaient sa peau comme une douce caresse. D'un pas presque mécanique, il se dirigea vers la balançoire qui avait été installée pour les enfants et il se laissa choir sur l'une des planches en bois. Il soupira en appuyant la tête contre la corde tressée puis il ferma les yeux pour retrouver ce fameux rire qu'il aimait tant et qui le remplissait de joie immense.

Cloud et Tifa, quant à eux, restèrent dans la cuisine sans bouger et sans échanger un mot. Une atmosphère pesante s'installa dans la pièce et Cloud décida donc de prendre la parole pour espérer clarifier la situation.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Aeris … et … Je ne …

Devant la mine réjouie de la jeune femme, Cloud se retrouva bloqué soudainement. Il prit conscience que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer laissaient l'espoir à Tifa qu'il puisse ressentir des sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments pour elle, bien sûr qu'il en avait… mais pas comme la belle barmaid l'aurait souhaité. Seulement… il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il avait tellement peur de la blesser, de la décevoir.

Cloud se retourna et quitta la cuisine au pas de course. Il s'enfuyait à nouveau. Il ne savait faire que ça …

Une fois devant le Septième Ciel, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Fenrir qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis la veille au soir lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la colline. Il s'installa, enfonça les clefs dans le démarreur et sortit de sa poche ses lunettes qu'il avait pour habitude de visser sur son nez avant chaque long trajet.

C'est alors que la porte du bar s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Zack qui rejoignit Cloud en courant.

- Tu fuis encore ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Où vas-tu ?

- Quelque part !

Zack se plaça devant Fenrir comme pour empêcher Cloud de s'en aller

- Emmène moi avec toi !

Cloud écarquilla les yeux et le regarda bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction là. Mais Zack lui offrait une nouvelle opportunité de passer du temps uniquement tous les deux et il ne pouvait pas lui refuser alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie !Il acquiesça donc d'un mouvement de tête avant de tapoter de sa main le siège arrière de la moto pour inviter Zack à s'y installer .

Zack hésita une nouvelle fois en faisant une moue réprobatrice. Il avait envie de conduire ! Mais en était-il capable ? Et puis, tout comme la dernière fois, il avait cette conviction intime bien ancré en lui, celle qui lui disait que par le passé c'était lui le conducteur ! Avant, il n'était pas passager, il était aux commandes ! Mais devant son ami qui affichait une mine décidée, Zack n'osa pas manifester la moindre opposition et il s'installa à l'arrière avec résignation.

Cloud fit démarrer Fenrir rapidement, comme s'il était pressé de quitter le Septième Ciel et son lot de problèmes. Lorsqu'il vit Tifa sortir du bar pour les rejoindre, il accéléra brusquement pour ne pas être de nouveau confronté à elle.

Surpris par ce démarrage en trombe, Zack s'accrocha à la taille de Cloud, se collant contre lui pour ne pas basculer.

Il ne prononça pas un mot durant toute la traversée de la ville de Edge qui se fit à une vitesse non réglementaire, sans parler de la façon de conduire quelque fois brusque du pilote !

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le désert, Zack augmenta son étreinte et se rapprocha en collant sa bouche contre l'oreille de Cloud avant de lui parler sans que sa voix ne soit couverte par le bruit du moteur de la moto.

- Tu nous emmènes où ?

- Dans un endroit particulier qui te fera peut être retrouver la mémoire !

- Oui, mais encore ?

- A Nibelheim, là où tout a commencé !

Nibelheim … Ce nom, il s'en souvenait ! Un village circulaire… Il avait entendu Tifa parler de cet endroit avec tristesse et mélancolie. Des souvenirs tout aussi terribles que ceux de sa mort devaient l'attendre là-bas, des moments douloureux pour lui et, apparemment, pour bien d'autres personnes aussi. Est-ce que sa mémoire allait de nouveau refaire surface faisant jaillir des brides de son passé difficile ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le choix ! Il fallait qu'il affronte ses souvenirs afin de se reconstruire et surtout, retrouver cette personne dont le rire si agréable ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Le prochain risque d'être très intéressant…

Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien… (lol ! quelle expression … hum comment dire… débile !!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'Univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Avant tout, petite explication :

Du retard ! oui en effet, désolée mais des évènements tristes se sont produits ses derniers temps dans ma vie… m'empêchant par moment d'écrire…

Et puis, quand je voulais écrire, les idées n'étaient pas là et lorsqu'elles venaient enfin, je n'arrivais pas à les transformer en phrases compréhensibles…

Et deux jours d'indisponibilité du site....

Voilà, il semblerait que tout commence enfin à rentrer dans l'ordre… me permettant de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le trajet pour se rendre à Nibelheim était très long. Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à moto, parcourant des paysages variés allant des marécages au brûlant désert qui bordait la ville de Corel. Lorsque Zack et Cloud arrivèrent enfin à destination, la nuit commençait à tomber et le petit village circulaire s'offrit à eux sous les lumières blafardes des lampadaires.

Cloud arrêta Fenrir à proximité de l'auberge et il descendit du véhicule pour observer ce lieu qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis un long moment. Nibelheim avait été reconstruit à l'identique de son village natale. Les maisons étaient les mêmes et le château d'eau en bois qui ornait la place centrale semblait n'avoir jamais subi le moindre dégâts. C'était comme si aucun incendie n'avait eu lieu ici, comme si on avait voulu le reconstruire à l'identique afin de nier le passé… D'ailleurs, il ne restait plus qu'une petite poignée de personnes pouvant témoigner du drame de Nibelheim.

- Nous passerons la nuit ici, dit Cloud à l'intention de Zack

Zack haussa les épaules et il suivit Cloud à l'intérieur de la petite auberge, celle où tous les deux avaient dormi la veille du grand incendie…. Cloud était ému de se retrouver dans ce lieu si particulier de nouveau en compagnie de Zack, même si pour lui cette auberge n'était qu'une banale INN de compagne comme il y en avait des tas un peu partout sur la planète. Pour Cloud, cette auberge était particulière. Non pas parce que c'était celle de son village natale mais parce que c'était ici même qu'il avait passé sa dernière nuit, amoureusement blotti dans les bras de Zack … Il ferma les yeux un instant et des images de cette dernière nuit à s'aimer s'imposèrent à ses paupières closes. Il se souvenait avoir fondu de plaisir dans les bras de son amant, il se souvenait de la texture lisse de ses cheveux glissant entre ses doigts, de la saveur sucrée de sa peau et de la douceur de ses caresses …. C'était cette nuit là également que Zack lui avait dit de ne jamais devenir comme lui, qu'en réalité la Shinra avait fait de lui un monstre… Zack lui avait presque interdit d'intégrer un jour le SOLDAT tout en sachant que ce projet tenait extrêmement à cœur à Cloud…. Un monstre…. Tout était de la faute de la Shinra !

Cette nuit à s'aimer … Si Cloud s'était douté un seul instant que des événements aussi tragiques surviendraient le lendemain, il en aurait profité davantage, il aurait fait durer le plaisir au lieu de manifester son mécontentement … S'il avait su qu'il l'aimait tant, il l'aurait aimé davantage …. Voilà la phrase qui s'imposa à son esprit lorsqu'il se retourna vers Zack pour lui faire face. Dans son malheur, Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, Zack était de retour et lui offrait une nouvelle opportunité de reprendre leur vie où la Shinra avait décidé de l'arrêter. Même si très peu de gens étaient au courant de la nature de leurs sentiments, Cloud tenait tous les membres de cette société pour responsable de la mort de Zack. Ils avaient arraché à Cloud ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde et c'était avec cette haine qu'il s'était battu pour les vaincre ! Mais maintenant, pour continuer leur histoire ensembles, il fallait que l'ancien soldat retrouve le mémoire

Cloud ouvrit les yeux et il prit une longue inspiration avant de se diriger lentement vers l'accueil où l'aubergiste lui souhaita la bienvenue avec un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme qui tenait l'auberge n'était pas celui qui travaillait ici par le passé. Il semblait plus âgé et plus ventripotent. Néanmoins, il était très agréable et semblait apprécier d'avoir enfin des clients.

– Une chambre pour deux personnes, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme le remercia avant de lui tendre une grosse clef ancienne à l'aspect rouillé. Il lui annonça le numéro de la chambre et lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage supérieur, toujours de façon très aimable. Zack arborait également un large sourire. Ces derniers temps, les personnes qu'il croisait ne l'accueillaient pas aussi chaleureusement ! Tous le regardaient avec une certaine méfiance en particulier lorsqu'il était encore vêtu de l'ancien uniforme de la Shinra. Malgré son changement vestimentaire, les habitants de Edge restaient méfiants envers lui, les étrangers ne semblaient pas les bienvenues, attisant la crainte et les soupçons. Mais ici, à Nibelheim, cela semblait différent ! L'aubergiste ne le jugeait pas et il se contentait d'être très sympathique à leur égard.

Les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la petite chambre qui contenait des lits jumeaux. Le voyage en moto avait été épuisant pour Zack qui se dirigea vers un des lits sur lequel il s'allongea. La tête confortablement calée dans un oreiller moelleux, il regardait Cloud qui, manifestement, semblait bien nerveux. Il ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, détaillant chaque objet, chaque meuble que contenait la chambre.

– Tu me donnes le tournis à t'agiter ainsi ! Allonge-toi un moment.

Cloud tourna le regard vers Zack puis il baissa la tête, gêné.

- C'est que …

Cloud releva la tête et fixa Zack. Il était là, devant lui, allongé tranquillement sur son lit, tellement insouciant du malaise qui s'était emparé du livreur. Ils étaient seuls et à cet instant précis Cloud ressentait toutes les difficultés du monde à faire semblant, à tenir ses distances, à faire attention à ce qu'il disait, à ce qu'il faisait… Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : rejoindre Zack dans ce lit trop petit et se blottir dans ses bras, simplement se serrer contre. Il voulait de nouveau respirer sa douce odeur, lui caresser la peau et y déposer une pluie de baisers… Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Zack était amnésique, il ne se souvenait plus de lui et des moments de tendresse partagés ensembles. Si Cloud se laissait aller à ses pulsions, nul doute que Zack le repousserait et cela serait encore plus dur à encaisser que toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Se faire rejeter par la personne qu'il aimait tant… Cloud ne l'aurait pas supporté, ça l'aurait certainement achevé…. Il fallait donc faire preuve de patience. Mais combien de temps devrait-il encore attendre ? Tous ces instants passés aux côtés de son amant sans pouvoir le toucher … Tous ces moment devenaient de plus de plus insupportables pour Cloud qui se sentait torturé intérieurement. Et puis cette chambre…. C'était ici même qu'ils avaient passé leurs derniers moments d'intimité. Bien que totalement réaménagée, cette pièce était bien celle qui avait assisté à leur dernier ébat amoureux….

Cloud serra les poings avant de prendre la parole, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait afin que sa voix ne tremble pas et ne trahisse son émotion.

- Tu veux que l'on aille faire un tour dans le village ? Je… Je te ferai visiter…

- Je suis désolé Cloud mais je suis épuisé. Vas-y toi, si tu veux, je resterai ici à t'attendre.

Cloud était extrêmement déçu. Il avait espéré qu'une petite promenade dans le village serait un moyen de resserrer les liens entre eux et, pourquoi pas, faire resurgir quelques bribes de souvenir. Mais il comprenait la fatigue de Zack… Lui même avait bien besoin de repos seulement, il n'arrivait pas à rester en place dans cette chambre, dans cette auberge, dans ce village ….

Sans ajouter un mot, Cloud sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air d'autant plus que Zack s'était déshabillé devant lui, tout naturellement, afin de se mettre plus à l'aise pour dormir. La vue du corps dévêtu de son ancien amant l'avait rendu encore plus nerveux. Il fallait qu'il sorte où il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler …

Il entreprit donc de faire rapidement le tour du village. Les gens qui le croisaient ne semblaient pas le reconnaître et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Des habitants de Nibelheim qui l'avaient vu grandir dans les rues de cette ville, il ne restait plus que Tifa…. Tous les autres étaient morts, assassinés par Séphiroth lorsqu'il mit le village à feu et à sang… Sa mère, ses voisins, ses amis… Il ne restait plus personne….

Cloud s'approcha de la maison qu'il avait occupé avec sa mère pendant son enfance. Il s'agissait d'une copie parfaite, dans les moindre détails. Il ne chercha pas à entrer à l'intérieur sachant pertinemment que cela serait inutile. Il ne trouverait pas celle qui l'avait mis au monde attelée dernière les fourneaux mais une autre personne… une inconnue qui avait en quelque sorte prit sa place …

Après quelques longues minutes à errer sans but dans le village, s'attirant les regards curieux des habitants, Cloud décida de rentrer à l'auberge où il découvrit Zack profondément endormi. Le voir aussi paisible créa un trouble chez le livreur qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et se pencha légèrement pour lui caresser les cheveux, si doux entre ses doigts… Un moment volé qui lui faisait tant de bien même s'il aurait souhaité en avoir d'avantage. Mais sa conscience lui rappela le délicat de la situation et Cloud préféra rester raisonnable

Il soupira puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée. Visiblement, Zack était passé dans la pièce avant lui à en juger par le désordre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et les serviettes qui séchaient se travers. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Cloud. Non, décidément Zack avait perdu la mémoire mais au fond, il n'avait pas changé, il restait toujours celui qu'il était par le passé !

Après sa toilette, Cloud s'allongea sur le lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil mais son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis son départ du Septième Ciel, lorsqu'il avait fui Tifa… Il ne prêta pas attention aux grondements sourds qu'émettait son ventre conscient que sa gorge était trop nouée pour pouvoir avaler quoique se soit. Il ferma alors les yeux et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans une profonde torpeur…

Zack se réveilla au milieu de la nuit sans raison particulière. Le sommeil semblait le fuir et il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir contrairement à Cloud qui se reposait profondément. Ne cherchant plus à lutter contre ce qui semblait vouloir le fuir avec insistance, Zack se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit puis il s'habilla aussi silencieusement qu'il le put. Il prit ses chaussures dans ses mains et sortit de la petite chambre afin de les enfiler à l'extérieur de celle-ci pour ne pas réveiller Cloud. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et plutôt que de tourner en rond dans la pièce il préféra aller se promener dans le village.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'auberge, l'air frais nocturne lui caressa le visage et un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Du regard, il balaya les alentours et se rendit compte à quel point Nibelheim était petit ! Son attention fut particulièrement attiré par le grand château d'eau qui semblait être le point central de la place et autour duquel tout le village s'était organisé. C'est alors qu'une vague de souvenirs refit surface.

Il revoyait un gamin à l'air malicieux, les bras croisés derrière la tête avec désinvolture … « Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Sept Miracles ? »… Il se voyait grimper à l'échelle accrochée au château d'eau puis récupérer une petite sphère de couleur pourpre…. Phénix… Un gigantesque oiseau lumineux qui, selon la légende, peut renaître de ses cendres…. Il revoyait l'auberge et un tableau représentant une chaise vide accroché à un mur d'une chambre…Et puis, des monstres en forme de boule de feu noire…

« Vous connaissez le Manoir Shinra ? On dit que la nuit on entend des bruits bizarres provenir d'un coffre fort … brrrrrrr ça fait peur ! »… Zack revoyait une pièce dans laquelle des cercueils étaient rangés… Il revoyait cet homme aux longs cheveux, tout de rouge et noir vêtu dormir dans l'un d'eux…Vincent ?…

Il revoyait le feu, partout ! Les maison en ruines, calcinées, les cris, les hurlements… « Monsieur ! Aidez-moi ! »… Il revoyait le garçon s'accrocher à lui et l'implorer de l'aider à sauver sa mère prisonnière d'une maison en flammes…

Le souffle court par cette nouvelle vague de souvenirs qui l'avait assailli, Zack se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, prenant sa tête dans ses deux mains…

Le village, il avait été incendié ? Mais pourquoi semblai-il si intact alors ? Une multitude de questions se pressèrent à son esprit. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Sa mémoire lui montrait qu'elle était sur le point de revenir complètement, il devait donc continuer ses efforts.

Zack se releva rapidement et il se mit à courir sans s'arrêter, laissant ses jambes le guider. Où l'emmenaient t-elles ? Il ne savait pas mais il ne tarda pas à le découvrir lorsqu'après quelques minutes de courses, il se retrouva devant les hautes grilles en fer forgé d'une demeure impressionnante. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une maison… ce n'était pas un château non plus, mais une sorte de manoir lugubre. Zack posa ses mains sur les grilles qu'il essaya de pousser mais elles étaient fermées… rien d'étonnant à cela. Néanmoins, il voulait et devait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il avait l'impression que la clef de ses souvenirs perdus se trouvait ici ….

* * *

Bon chapitre court…

Mais il amorce doucement la dernière ligne droite….

Nous approchons doucement… Zack va bientôt retrouver ses souvenirs… et la fin de cette fics semble approcher à grands pas…

Snifff

Allez remontez moi le moral en postant des commentaires….


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'Univers de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Allez pour nous faire pardonner de notre retard et pour vous remercier de votre fidélité à cette fics nous avons décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau !!

Et oui un nouveau chapitre…

Nous espérons que cela vous fera plaisir

* * *

Chapitre 14

Zack posa ses mains sur les grilles en fer forgé mangées par la rouille à certains endroits. Il essaya de les ouvrir mais elles étaient verrouillées, l'empêchant d'accéder à la petite cours qui précédait le Manoir. C'était terriblement frustrant ! Il savait, il sentait que la clef de ses souvenirs se trouvait ici, dans ce bâtiment dans lequel il ne pouvait pas entrer à cause d'un grillage fermé ! Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas renoncer alors qu'il était si prêt du but ! Il entreprit donc d'escalader le portail et, une fois arrivé en haut, il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine de Zack lorsqu'il détailla avec soin l'allée qui menait au manoir. Il n'y avait pas de pelouse verdoyante, pas de fleurs…. Les dalles sur lesquelles il marchait étaient toutes fendues certainement à cause des intempéries, les jardinières qui jouxtaient le Manoir étaient remplies de restes de rosiers sur lesquels des ronces et du lierre s'étaient mis à pousser.

Il avança doucement dans l'allée et une fois arrivé devant les lourdes portes en bois massif il se figea et hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur battait à tout allure, mélange de stress et d'excitation. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que derrières celles-ci se trouvait la libération. Enfin, il allait avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il saurait réellement qui il était vraiment !

Zack dut user de toutes ses forces pour que les portes lui cèdent le passage. Elles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre qui résonna dans le grand hall complètement vide. Il entra à l'intérieur et s'immobilisa. L'entrée était dépourvue de mobilier. Elle ne contenait qu'un imposant escalier et plusieurs portes, qui semblaient toutes fermées. Il remarqua surtout l'épaisse couche de poussières et les toiles d'araignées qui démontraient que cet endroit n'avait plus été visité depuis des années !

Zack ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait tellement envie de tout visiter en même temps pour avoir plus rapidement la réponse à ses interrogations. Finalement, il se décida à monter les marches pour accéder à l'étage supérieur. Il visita rapidement les chambres qui s'y trouvaient. L'une d'entre elle attira particulièrement son attention. D'un pas automatique, il se dirigea vers l'armoire qui se trouvait collée contre un mur et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit une nouvelle salve de souvenirs refit surface à son esprit

Il se revoyait dans cette même pièce, face à cette même armoire…. Il l'avait ouverte, avait pris un uniforme miteux qui pendait sur un cintre unique puis s'était précipité dans une autre chambre où Cloud était à demi allongé sur le lit…. « Il n'est pas très frais mais ça sera toujours mieux que tes vêtements imprégnés de Mako … Je vais t'aider à te changer, tu te sentiras mieux après …. » Les yeux de Cloud étaient ouverts mais il ne répondait pas, il ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé. Il se voyait en train de fuir, il soutenait Cloud qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et il ne cessait de lui parler même si son ami ne répondait pas. Il revoyait une camionnette jaune pâle qui les conduisait vers Midgar et puis cette phrase qu'il pouvait enfin replacer dans son contexte d'origine…. « Nous sommes amis pas vrai ? »…. Il se revit mettre Cloud à l'abri derrière un rocher… Un sourire, une caresse dans ses cheveux blonds et indisciplinés ensuite lui tourner le dos et partir affronter son destin ainsi que cette fameuse armée de la Shinra…. Il partait à la rencontre de sa propre mort ….

Zack s'essuya le front en sueur et étouffa un hoquet de surprise face à ces souvenirs désagréables. Il était à la fois heureux de retrouver des bribes de sa mémoire mais aussi complètement chamboulé par la noirceur de ceux-ci.

Il se laissa guider par son instinct et il se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée pour essayer de voir ce que cachait les portes qu'il avait aperçues peu de temps auparavant. Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'une personne dans le grand hall.

- Zack !

La voix résonna et fut amplifiée par le vide de la pièce. Surpris d'entendre son nom alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Zack sursauta vivement et son pied dérapa sur une marche le faisant tomber et dévaler le reste de l'escalier. Il atterrit sur les fesses aux pieds de Cloud qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la cascade que venait d'effectuer Zack et surtout la tête qu'il avait fait tellement il était surpris.

– Tu aurais vu le bond que tu viens de faire !

Mais le brun ne répondit pas. Il regardait Cloud comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Le rire de son ami résonnait à ses oreilles avec insistance. Ce rire…. C'était le même dont il s'était souvenu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Le rire de la personne qu'il était persuadé d'aimer …. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que … que…

Zack commença à paniquer. Il se releva aussi rapidement que possible alors que le rire de Cloud résonnait toujours dans sa tête, semblant essayer de lui faire accepter la vérité qui s'exposait à lui. Il aimait Cloud …. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Sa mémoire commençait-elle à lui jouer des tours alors qu'elle était déjà si défaillante ?

Zack hocha la tête de gauche à droite comme pour nier l'évidence

- Non …. Non… C'est impossible… Pas toi ….

Nerveusement, il poussa Cloud puis lui fit volte face pour ensuite monter les escaliers en courant, prenant la direction d'un chambre sans avoir vraiment conscience du lieu vers lequel il se dirigeait. Il voulait fuir ! Fuir son amour pour Cloud, même s'il était maintenant persuadé que c'était bien lui qu'il avait aimé, ses sentiments pour le livreur ne s'étaient pas encore totalement éveillés. Il voulait s'échapper car il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose qui lui était encore possible de faire…. Fuir… et attendre d'accepter cette vérité insoupçonnée jusqu'à présent. Il aperçut alors une sorte de passage étrange à travers la cheminée d'une des chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage. Emporté dans sa course folle, Zack s'y engagea et dévala l'escalier en colimaçon qui semblait mener aux entrailles du manoir.

C'est ainsi que l'ancien solda se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Il fut surpris de constater la présence d'un tel lieu dans un endroit aussi humide et poussiéreux qu'un vieux sous-sol. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça encore davantage, traversant les caves remplies de cercueils dont il s'était souvenus auparavant, il accéda à ce qui semblait être les restes d'un laboratoire désaffecté. Deux gigantesques tubes se dressaient devant lui, l'un de deux avait la paroi brisée, des éclats de verres jonchaient encore le sol. Zack se baissa pour ramasser l'un d'eux lorsqu'un nouveau flash lui traversa l'esprit faisant resurgir une nouvelle vague de souvenirs.

Il se revoyait plongé dans un de ces tubes. Sa vue était obstruée et tout ce qu'il apercevait était flou et vert…. Angeal …. Tout était confus dans la tête de Zack et les souvenirs se précipitaient et se succédaient les uns aux autres dans un désordre difficile à comprendre. Il revoyait Cloud noyé dans un liquide d'un vert lumineux….. Et Sephiroth, son combat…. Jenova….. « projet Jenova…. Ne comprends-tu pas Zack ? »….. Une douleur cuisante qui lui déchirait les entrailles….. « Cloud…. Finis-en avec …Sephiroth…. »… Le cri du blond …. Le silence… et toujours cette douleur qui l'empêchait de bouger, qui le rendait inutile…. Et puis son ami tituba, la main serrée sur son torse ensanglanté …. Il chuta dans les escaliers… Zack avait tendu la main pour le toucher, lui caresser les cheveux mais son bras était trop court…. Une douleur incroyable lui traversa le cœur et puis, plus rien…. Zack perdit connaissance dans ses souvenirs mais aussi dans ce laboratoire désaffecté où il chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait dans la chambre d'auberge qu'il avait réservé avec Cloud un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Une douleur colossale lui enserrait la tête à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas reçu un coup de massue derrière la nuque. Ses paupières paraissaient plus lourdes que d'habitude et il eut quelques difficultés à les ouvrir malgré la lumière tamisée qui emplissait la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Il le savait ! Zack se redressa doucement en position assise, il laissa ensuite son regard parcourir la chambre. Personne, il constata qu'il était seul dans la pièce silencieuse. Comment avait-il atterri ici alors qu'il se souvenait être dans le manoir lugubre du village ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Se sentant encore un peu vaseux, Zack s'allongea sur le lit décidé à attendre le retour de Cloud. Mais comment allait-il réagir maintenant que ses sentiments envers lui avait refait surface. Il l'aimait par le passé, c'était indéniable. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours ? Est-ce que ses sentiments pour le livreur blond n'étaient pas révolus depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie ? Non… Au fond de lui Zack savait qu'il avait conservé intact son amour pour Cloud. Il suffisait qu'il lui sourit ou qu'il laisse éclater son rire pour que le cœur de Zack se serre avec passion…Il l'aimait encore, il en était persuadé. Mais lui, l'aimait-il toujours ?

Zack laissa un soupir de lassitude lui échapper. Vu l'attitude détachée de Cloud et sa réaction colérique lorsque Tifa l'avait embrassé, il était évident pour le brun qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il avait reporté son amour sur son amie d'enfance qui avait certainement était présente pour le soutenir lors de sa mort. Mais l'ancien soldat ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire… il trouvait que cela serait égoïste de sa part de s'immiscer entre eux. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas après toutes les épreuves difficiles qu'avait enduré le blond …

Zack était abattu. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sous les draps, camouflant sa tête et ne laissant dépasser que ses cheveux. Cela valait bien la peine de retrouver la mémoire si c'était pour se rendre compte que la personne dont il était amoureux l'avait remplacé par une autre….

Tout cela était tellement compliqué !

Zack se retourna une fois encore et il enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se morcelait en des milliers de fragments qui déchiraient son âme. Mais il ne devait pas perdre espoir ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il devait continuer de croire ne serait-ce qu'un peu … Zack serra les poings et il se promit de demander directement à Cloud la prochainement fois qu'il le verrait. Ainsi, il serait fixé. Mais après ?

Un rire nerveux et incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Et bien après, il aviserait … voilà ce qu'il se disait. Il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire de toute façon …

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher dans les escaliers et il enfonça plus profondément son visage dans son oreiller. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les bruits de pas résonnèrent de nouveau avec plus de force. Bien que sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de Cloud, Zack ne bougea pas, feintant de dormir paisiblement. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter son ami maintenant. Pas tout de suite… Il avait peur de lui parler et de voir tous ses espoirs réduits à néant lorsqu'il lui avouerait être amoureux de Tifa. Il voulait garder encore un peu de cette espérance pour lui … Il resta donc immobile, essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'était faite plus rapide.

Soudain, il sentit son lit s'affaisser signalant que Cloud venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il sentit une caresse glisser dans ses cheveux et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous ce tendre contact. D'un mouvement vif, Zack releva la tête, surprenant son ami qui sursauta puis chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Cloud ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses joues étaient nettement plus colorées que d'habitude, il se releva d'un bond avant de se retourner prêt à s'enfuir de la chambre. Mais le brun fut plus rapide, il l'attrapa par le poignet l'obligeant à lui faire face et l'empêchant de s'en aller. L'ancien soldat sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ce geste, cette caresse dans ses cheveux . C'était tellement anodin et pourtant si chargé de sens pour lui. Ca lui prouvait que Cloud l'aimait probablement toujours….

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Zack l'attira contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour apprécier chaque seconde de cette étreinte qu'il espérait tant.

Cloud, quant à lui, était stupéfait, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Ce changement d'attitude était tellement soudain et inattendu … Que devait-il faire ? Se coller à lui et répondre à son étreinte ? Ou bien essayer de se dégager pour rester froid et distant comme il s'obligeait de le faire depuis que Zack était revenu ? Comment devait-il interpréter cette étreinte que son ex petit ami lui offrait ?

Emporté par ses sentiments, l'ex soldat ne se posa pas plus de question. Il écoutait ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire. Délicatement, il prit le menton de Cloud qu'il souleva et, avec une lenteur presque sacrée, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées de celui qu'il aimait….

* * *

Nous n'ajoutons rien à cela

Juste reviews please….


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Que dire ?

Voilà LE chapitre de LEURS RETROUVAILLES…

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15

Cloud était stupéfait. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas, c'étaient bien les lèvres de Zack qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il ne s'y était pas préparé non plus. Surpris, il garda les yeux grands ouverts et il fut incapable de répondre au tendre baiser que lui offrait son amant de jadis. Pire, pris de panique, il fit un pas en arrière pour se défaire de cette étreinte tant désirée mais qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à accepter.

Une fois encore Cloud voulait fuir, il voulait disparaître, s'enfuir le plus loin possible. De toute façon, comme le lui avait si bien fait comprendre Tifa, il ne savait plus faire que ça… S'enfuir, s'échapper lorsqu'il ne savait plus comment gérer une situation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à partir, Zack le retint contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et le serrant avec affection. Il enfuit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Cloud et il respira la douce odeur qui émanait de lui, fermant les yeux pour s'en imprégner jusqu'à en devenir fou de désir. Il laissa ses mains glisser sous le chandail de Cloud et il sentit ce dernier se raidir sous ce contact rapproché. Le blond ferma les yeux à son tour et il se pinça les lèvres. Tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

La bouche de Zack s'approcha alors de l'oreille du livreur et dans un souffle, il commença à lui parler

- Je me souviens de tout… la Shinra, le soldat, Angeal, Genesis, Aeris et Sephiroth… mais surtout, je me souviens de toi, de nous, de notre histoire… Cloud…je t'aimais…et je t'aime toujours…

Les poings serrés, Cloud luttait pour que ses yeux humides ne laissent échapper aucune larme. Il n'avait pas envie que Zack le voit pleurer même si, par le passé, il avait été témoin de ses larmes à plus d'une occasion. Finalement, le combat du jeune homme fut vain et des perles d'eau salée vinrent glisser sur ses joues. Ce baiser, cette étreinte, ces paroles… Il les avait tellement attendus qu'une fois là, il se sentait complètement perdu, déboussolé. Son corps fut parcouru de hoquets de sanglots et il baissa la tête piteusement. Zack se serra d'avantage contre lui puis il éloigna son visage de son cou pour regarder Cloud dans les yeux.

– Tu es … si beau… Je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible, tu…

Le brun n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose à dire. Le gamin à l'air poupon de ses souvenirs lointains était devenu un homme. Et là, à cet instant, il le trouvait magnifique. Mais pourquoi Cloud ne réagissait-il pas ? Est-ce que Zack était allé trop vite ? Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'il ait mal interprété son geste, cette caresse dans ses cheveux ?

Le doute commença à l'assaillir et Zack recula de quelques pas. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de vouloir prendre la fuite. Il avait été stupide de croire que Cloud pouvait encore l'aimer après toutes ces années de séparation. Il se trouvait bien bête d'avoir pris cet effleurement pour une marque quelconque d'attirance à son égard. Bien bête de penser que son ami l'aimait et qu'il pourrait revenir dans sa vie comme ça, sans avertir, aussi subitement…

Zack tourna les talons et sans un regard arrière, il franchit la porte de la chambre. Maintenant il s'en souvenait de cette chambre. C'était celle qui autrefois les avait accueilli pour leurs derniers ébats amoureux, leur dernière nuit passée l'un avec l'autre, à s'aimer tout simplement.

Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse. La peine de perdre Cloud une nouvelle fois venait de l'envahir pour ne plus le lâcher. Sa joie de vivre s'était envolée à l'instant même où son ancien amant n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, semant le doute et la confusion dans l'esprit de Zack. Une mélancolie profonde s'était emparée de lui et lui enserrait le cœur au point de presque l'étouffer. Alors qu'il arrivait en bas des escaliers, la voix de Cloud le fit stopper.

- Reste ! Je… Je ne veux plus que tu partes ! Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Zack… Moi aussi… Moi aussi je t'aime !

Immobile dans l'entrée de l'auberge, Zack se remit alors à sourire. L'aubergiste qui venait d'assister à cette scène n'osa plus bouger de derrière son comptoir d'accueil. Deux hommes qui s'aimaient, cela n'était pas chose courante par ici. Il encouragea toutefois Zack à remonter auprès de Cloud en lui adressant un petit signe de la tête.

Le brun se retourna alors et remonta les marches rapidement pour rejoindre l'être aimé. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tira dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Une fois seuls, Cloud laissa enfin ses envies prendre le dessus. Il embrassa Zack qui répondit à son baiser avec passion, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et leurs corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains se perdirent dans de chaudes caresses, leurs vêtements furent ôtés un à un afin que les peaux se réunissent enfin. Leurs baisers se firent plus profonds, les mots susurrés firent place à des gémissements témoignant de leurs complètes retrouvailles.

Epuisé, la tête posée sur le torse de Zack, Cloud écoutait attentivement les battements de son cœur comme pour s'assurer que son amant était bien en vie. Bercé par cette douce mélodie, il se laissait aller profitant par la même occasion des caresses que le brun n'arrêtaient pas de lui prodiguer.

- Il faudra quand même que tu me racontes comment je suis venu du Manoir jusqu'ici

Cloud esquissa un sourire avant de répondre calmement

- Je t'ai ramené. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça…

Zack éclata de rire en écoutant Cloud lui expliquer la chose de façon si naturelle. En effet, ce n'était « pas plus compliqué que ça ». D'ailleurs, qui d'autre aurait pu l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre ?

- Et… pour Tifa ?

- Pour Tifa ? répéta Cloud sans comprendre où son compagnon voulait en venir.

- Et bien, elle t'aime… Tu ne t'en doutes peut être pas mais ce baiser qu'elle m'a donné, c'était dans le seul et unique but de te rendre jaloux.

Cloud soupira avant de se blottir un peu plus contre Zack

- Et bien elle a réussi… J'étais mort de jalousie envers elle !

Le brun s'esclaffa de rire une nouvelle fois. Lui-même n'avait pas interprété ainsi la réaction violente de Cloud. Il était persuadé que s'il s'était montré si vindicatif c'était parce que Zack avait embrassé la femme qu'il convoitait secrètement. Il était bien loin du compte en réalité…

- Tu veux dire que tu as failli me frapper parce que tu étais jaloux d'elle ?

Cloud haussa les sourcils avant de baisser la tête, légèrement gêné

- Moui… C'est un peu l'idée… Enfin imagine toi, j'ai fait des milliers de kilomètres en espérant te revoir et quand j'arrive enfin, je te surprends dans les bras d'une autre en train de l'embrasser ! Je ne savais pas que tu était amnésique… je me sentais tellement blessé que j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de t'attaquer…

- Ca alors… Tifa a cru que tu m'en voulais. Elle s'est imaginé que tu me prenais pour un rival à la conquête de son amour …

Cloud ne répondit pas. Il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser Tifa. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter pleinement de Zack et de leurs douces retrouvailles. Il déposa alors un baiser dans le cou de son amant puis remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille qu'il commença à suçoter. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun qui se laissa faire et en se contentant de caresser la peau dénudé du blond.

– Je t'ai manqué il me semble… Avant, je devais toujours réclamer des câlins

- Les choses ont changé.

Cloud afficha un petit sourire narquois alors qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Zack.

- C'est que j'ai du temps à rattraper, des années …

Zack acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ne connaissait pas Cloud sous cet angle là mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas de le voir plus entreprenant qu'auparavant.  
Une nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre les amena à un matin ensoleillé. Zack se leva sans faire de bruit laissant le blond dormir. Il entra dans la salle de bain et entreprit de faire sa toilette. Il était en train d'essayer de discipliner un peu ses cheveux en bataille lorsque Cloud fit son entrée. Son visage était fermé et il semblait bien plus pâle que la veille.

- En me réveillant… tu n'étais pas là, dit-il comme explication à sa mine défaite

Un sourire prit naissance sur le visage de Zack qui lâcha sa brosse et se dépêcha de prendre son amant dans ses bras comme pour lui assurer qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire et que rien ne pourrait désormais les séparer.

- Je n'étais pas loin…

- Oui je sais mais … Et puis … je …

Zack lui coupa la parole. Il savait ce que pensait Cloud. Il savait ce qui l'inquiétait à ce point.

- La Rivière de la Vie nous offre la chance de continuer notre histoire. Je ne partirai plus Cloud, je resterai prêt de toi !

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Zack.

- Comment es-tu revenu à la vie ?

Zack lui caressa machinalement les cheveux

- Je pense qu'au fond de toi tu connais l'auteur de ce miracle…

- Aeris…

- Oui, Aeris… Lorsque tu as battu le gang de Kadaj, je t'ai fait un signe depuis l'entrée de la petite Eglise.

Cloud ferma les yeux alors que le visage de Zack se redessinait à son esprit. Il le revoyait appuyé contre le chambranle de l'Eglise pour lui adresser un petit signe de la main avant de tourner le dos et de partir en compagnie de la belle fleuriste

- Je m'en souviens… Je me suis dit que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je te verrais

- Je pensais la même chose. Mais Aeris a découvert mes véritables sentiments pour toi tout comme elle a découvert les tiens aussi. Elle a jugé que tu avais assez souffert ainsi. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle me ramenait à la vie tout comme elle ne m'a pas expliqué que je serais amnésique.

- Ha…

- Dis, Cloud, Aeris tu l'as aimé n'est-ce pas ? Parce que d'après Tifa …

Le blond releva la tête et il afficha un grand sourire devant la mine inquiète de son amant.

- Je l'ai aimé oui, comme on aime une amie. Sa mort m'a beaucoup affecté tout comme la tienne. Je me sentais coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle a disparu devant mes yeux et j'étais inutile… Tifa et les autres ont interprété cela à leur manière. Je les ai laissé croire parce que c'était plus facile pour moi ainsi …

Zack comprenait maintenant. Depuis le début de leur histoire, Cloud mettait un point d'honneur à tenir leur relation secrète. Il ne voulait surtout pas la dévoiler au grand jour prétextant que ça leur jouerait des tours au sein de leur carrière professionnelle à la Shinra. Mais l'un comme l'autre ne faisait plus partie de l'armée. Il n'y avait donc plus de raison valable de se cacher. Si Zack avait accepté avant de garder secret leur relation, il ne voulait plus que se soit le cas dorénavant…. Son amant devait en faire de même…

L'ancien soldat sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire par le passé. Le blond grogna de mécontentement avant de faire un mouvement sur le côté.

- Tu sais Zack, lorsque tu t'es éloigné en me laissant caché derrière les rochers.. J'ai voulu te retenir. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes, je savais que ça se terminerait mal… J'ai tendu la main mais…

Cloud se jeta dans les bras de Zack et le serra avec force. Ses doigts se crispèrent malgré lui sur ses vêtements enfuyant son visage contre son torse. Le brun esquissa un sourire triste alors qu'il caressa la nuque et les cheveux de Cloud pour le consoler et le rassurer.

- Je l'ai fait pour nous… Je voulais que tous les deux nous puissions être enfin libres. J'en avais assez de devoir me cacher, assez de la Shinra, tu comprends ?

- Oui… Je sais… mais c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas autant insisté pour tenir notre relation secrète, si je n'avais pas été intoxiqué, si je n'avais pas été un fardeau pour toi…

Zack posa son index sur la bouche du blond le faisant taire par la même occasion.

– Avec des si on refait le monde !

Il lui asséna un petit coup derrière la tête et prit un regard sévère

- Et je t'interdis de dire que tu étais un fardeau ! Le passé c'est le passé. Nous devons recommencer à partir de maintenant sans refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois

Cloud leva son regard vers lui

- Tu parles de nous ? De notre histoire ?

- Il est temps maintenant Cloud, tu ne crois pas ? Nous ne sommes plus à la Shinra et tu ne peux pas laisser Tifa espérer plus longtemps. C'est ton amie et Marlène se fait déjà des idées elle aussi. Elle vous voit déjà ensembles Tifa et toi. Tu dois leur dire la vérité. Je serai à tes côté, je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher. Je veux vivre mon amour pour toi librement

Cloud baissa la tête visiblement gêné

- Je comprends …

- Nous allons retourner à Edge mais avant … Je veux manger ! Nous n'avons rien avalé depuis notre départ et je meurs de faim

Cloud l'embrassa furtivement puis entreprit de prendre sa douche. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller afin que tous les deux puissent se restaurer…

L'auberge offrait ses services de restauration ce qui facilita grandement la tache des deux hommes qui n'avaient donc pas à chercher un endroit pour manger.

Zack dévora son petit déjeuner devant un Cloud amusé face à un tel appétit. Une fois repus, ils emballèrent leurs affaires, payèrent la chambre sans oublier de remercier l'aubergiste.

Cloud s'installa alors sur sa moto invitant son ami à monter à l'arrière. Mais ce dernier croisa les bras et adressa au livreur un sourire malicieux

- Non non non ! Pas cette fois mon ami, je le crains ! Je conduis ! Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas à chaque fois je m'installais derrière toi et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire tu n'as plus d'excuse. Fini de m'embobiner ! Allez hop derrière !

Cloud fit une grimace d'hésitation puis il glissa vers la place passager en tendant les clés à Zack en signe d'acceptation.

* * *

hum ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ...

merci beaucoup de votre fidélité...

vite vite vite vos commentaires.... ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Un nouveau chapitre! parce que cette fics ne pouvait pas se terminer sans aborder le thème du coming-out de Cloud

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 16

La route de retour était tout aussi longue et fatigante que pour l'aller. Néanmoins, pour Cloud, elle paraissait cent fois plus agréable. Bien que le trajet se soit effectué silencieusement, sans que les deux hommes s'échangent un mot, le blond avait trouvé ce voyage agréable et il regrettait presque de voir Edge se profiler à l'horizon. Il était si bien blotti tout contre Zack qu'il avait envie de ne jamais interrompre ce moment. Le brun, quant à lui, ne se plaignait pas non plus de la durée du trajet. Il sentait le corps de Cloud serré tout contre son dos à son plus grand bonheur et, tout comme son amant, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'arriver déjà à la capitale. Il savait que des moments délicats les attendaient et il aurait préféré prolonger cet instant rien que tous les deux. Mais il fallait le faire, il fallait avouer aux autres leur histoire pour leur permettre de vivre pleinement, libres et heureux par la suite.

Alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur la Planète, les deux hommes arrivèrent aux portes de la grande capitale. Juste avant de pénétrer dans la ville, Zack ralentit l'allure jusqu'à stopper complètement le moteur et descendre de la moto sous le regard plein d'interrogation de Cloud. L'ancien soldat se dégourdit un peu ses jambes endolories puis il se retourna vers le blond et l'enlaça tendrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser passionné.

Lorsque ce doux échange prit fin, Cloud regarda Zack avec surprise, se demandant la raison de cette pause soudaine alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de leur destination.

- C'est pour te motiver…. Et de donner du courage pour ce qui risque d'être une dure épreuve.

La mine plus sombre, le livreur baissa la tête. Zack avait entièrement raison. Il n'allait pas être facile d'annoncer à Tifa qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour elle que des sentiments amicaux.

Il allait également falloir faire comprendre à Denzel qu'il aimait Zack… Le pauvre, ça ne serait sans doute pas facile pour le garçonnet d'accepter cette relation. Et puis, il y avait Marlène… Elle restait sans doute la personne la plus facile à aborder. Sans doute commencerait-il par lui parler à elle en premier, pour se donner le courage d'affronter les autres par la suite.

Cloud se serra contre le torse de son amour retrouvé. Il était temps … Il devait le faire pour lui. Zack avait raison, ils devaient arrêter de se cacher comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Ils s'aimaient et il n'y avait rien de mal à cela après tout !

Fort de ces convictions, Cloud prit une grande inspiration

- Allons-y, je suis prêt !

Fenrir reprit alors la route qui menait au Septième Ciel, conduisant les deux hommes vers les révélations délicates qu'ils étaient amenés à faire aux habitants du bar. Zack laissa à Cloud le soin de garer Fenrir à sa convenance. Il avait remarqué que l'engin avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui et il voulait respecter l'attachement sentimental que son ami portait à sa précieuse moto. Il le regarda faire le sourire aux lèvres, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Cloud…., souffla t-il sans vraiment s'en apercevoir

Le blond se retourna vers lui, interrogatif, surprenant Zack dans ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Hein ? !

- Tu m'as appelé…

- Ha… euh non euh… C'est rien…

Le rouge aux joues et l'air confus, le brun se retourna pour faire face à la porte du Septième Ciel. Il était gêné de s'être fait surprendre en plein dans ses rêveries sensuelles mais il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Cloud qu'il avait follement envie de lui… Pas ici, pas maintenant…. Surtout pas maintenant…

Il s'avança alors afin de pénétrer dans le bar, laissant derrière lui un Cloud perdu qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer mais qui ne chercha pas à savoir non plus. Il était trop occupé à se demander comment il allait faire pour annoncer à Tifa son bonheur retrouvé auprès de Zack. Si lui était pleinement heureux, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas le cas de son amie d'enfance qui allait être profondément blessée par les aveux qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge non plus. Zack était là, de retour à ces côtés et c'était une chance inespérée. Un miracle. Il ne tenait pas à refaire les mêmes erreurs que par les passé, il ne voulait plus se cacher. Lui aussi avait le droit d'aimer après tout !

La porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Marlène qui sauta dans les bras de Zack, heureuse de le revoir. Elle s'autorisait avec lui beaucoup plus de familiarité qu'avec Cloud qu'elle savait réticent aux câlins et aux démonstrations d'affection. Le bruit typique du moteur de Fenrir avait alerté toute la maisonnée du retour des deux hommes et ils s'étaient réunis dans le bar pour les accueillir comme il se devait. Denzel était resté en arrière se forçant à ne pas montrer qu'il était ravi que Cloud soit revenu. Le voir partir fâché l'avait un peu secoué. Il était même allé jusqu'à émettre l'idée que le blond ne reviendrait plus, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son copain… !

Tifa était appuyée contre le chambranle, les bras croisés à hauteur de la poitrine. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée mais paraissait juste s'être fait du soucis pour eux.

– J'étais inquiète ! Vous auriez pu au moins me téléphoner.

Zack s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas lui avoir donné signe de vie pendant deux longues journées durant lesquelles la jeune femme s'était inquiétée

- Je suis désolé ! C'est que… beaucoup de choses se sont produites pendant cette excursion.

Tifa écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise puis, d'un geste du bras, elle les invita à entrer plutôt que de rester bêtement sur le pas de la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils prirent place autour de la table et Zack prit soin de s'asseoir à côté de Cloud. Tifa leur proposa de se restaurer et le brun accepta avec une joie non dissimulée ! Son petit déjeuner était déjà loin derrière lui et son estomac commençait à se manifester. Cloud quant à lui ne dit rien. Il gardait la tête baissée et, profitant que Tifa avait le dos tourné, Zack passa la main sous la table pour caresser la cuisse de son amant afin de lui donner un peu de courage et lui signaler qu'il était à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

La barmaid s'affairait derrière ses fourneaux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur pour retenir toutes les questions qui fusaient dans sa tête et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de poser aux deux garçon. Que s'était-il produit durant ce voyage ?

Marlène ne tarda pas à prendre place sur les genoux de Zack qui se dépêcha de retirer sa main pour accueillir la fillette. Elle lui adressa des tonnes de câlins, visiblement contente de le revoir mais aussi pour lui apporter du réconfort pensant qu'il était toujours amnésique. Cloud les regardait faire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Si seulement il pouvait en faire autant sans devoir se soucier du regard des autres… Il en arrivait presque à envier Marlène….

Tout le monde était réuni, c'était le moment idéal ! Il devait en profiter pour faire sa grande annonce mais… est-ce que c'était la meilleure solution ? Ne fallait-il pas mieux attendre de parler seul à seul avec Tifa d'abord ? Finalement, Cloud garda le silence, voulant profiter de ce moment de calme et il remit à plus tard cette douloureuse conversation.

Lorsque la barmaid déposa le repas sur la table et quans tous furent installés, prêts à manger, Zack se décida enfin à parler.

- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! Je me souviens de tout maintenant !

Surprise, Tifa laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette tandis que Denzel affichait une indifférence totale. Seul Marlène accueillit la nouvelle joyeusement, se levant d'un bond et sautant au cou de son aîné pour l'embrasser et le féliciter.

- C'est super ! T'es plus triste alors maintenant ? Tu vois Denzel que j'avais raison ! Je t'avais bien dit que Cloud et Zack devaient partir pour chercher des souvenirs !

Le gamin piaffa d'agacement et se renfrogna davantage. Il n'aimait pas que Marlène lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait eu tors. Il baissa donc la tête et continua à manger rapidement son plat.

- Je suis contente Zack ! affirma Tifa. Mais où êtes-vous allés ?

- Nibelheim ! répondit alors Cloud qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis leur retour.

La jeune femme ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle dévisagea Cloud comme s'il venait de dire une énorme aberration , cherchant probablement à déceler une once de plaisanterie dans la réponse qu'il venait de fournir. Mais elle savait parfaitement que le blond n'était pas du genre à faire dans l'humour. Il était donc retourné à Nibelheim après toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à fuir son passé et son village natal.

Cloud n'y était plus retourné depuis qu'il était parti à la recherche de Séphiroth avec les membres d'AVALANCHE. A bien y réfléchir, Nibelheim était certes un endroit maudit mais aussi un endroit rempli de souvenirs pour Zack. Il était donc légitime et presque nécessaire même que le livreur conduise son ami jusque là bas.

- Ha… Nibelheim, fit-elle seulement capable de répondre d'une voix étouffée, comme si prononcer le nom du village ravivait le passé douloureux de la mort de ses parents.

- Oui…

Tifa se força d'afficher un sourire puis elle tourna la tête vers Zack, plus pour éviter d'avoir à être encore confrontée au mutisme taciturne de Cloud que par intéressement pour l'ancien soldat.

- Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire là-bas alors ?

Joyeusement occupé à dévorer le contenu de son assiette Zack ne lui répondit pas. Il leva la tête vers elle et acquiesça d'un signe affirmatif avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir répondre avec la bouche pleine. A le voir engloutir à ce point le repas, on aurait pu penser que cela faisait des jours entiers qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais Zack avait toujours eut un appétit féroce et manger faisait partie d'un de ces petits plaisir de la vie dont il était bien décidé à ne pas se priver dorénavant.

- Tant mieux ! Tout s'arrange enfin pour toi ! Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.

Zack lui adressa un sourire avant de lui tendre son assiette vide pour l'inviter à le servir une nouvelle fois. Tifa s'exécuta non sans lui faire remarquer qu'il allait devoir faire des accroupissement par centaine s'il souhaitait conserver la ligne.

Cloud gardait le silence et regardait Zack avec attendrissement. L'espace de quelques secondes, il oublia le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, il oublia Tifa et les enfants. Dans le regard du blond, on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le brun et toute la joie qu'il éprouvait de l'avoir enfin complètement retrouvé. Ce regard particulier n'échappa pas à Tifa qui n'avait jamais vu son ami d'enfance si… épanoui ! Néanmoins, elle préféra ne pas trop se poser de questions préférant se convaincre que son ami était tout simplement heureux que Zack ait retrouvé la mémoire.

Se fut dans une atmosphère détendue et bonne enfant que se poursuivit le repas. Zack restait volontairement avec Denzel et Marlène, jouant avec eux et effectuant des grimaces toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres pour le plus grand bonheur de la fillette qui essayait de reproduire chaque faciès de l'ancien Soldat. Même Cloud s'était prit à l'allégresse qui régnait dans la pièce et se permit de rire aux éclats ce qui était une chose jusqu'alors inédite.

Une nouvelle fois, le rire, si lénifiant, de Cloud n'échappa pas à la barmaid qui le trouvait décidément d'excellente humeur pour un homme qui venait de replonger dans le village de son enfance synonyme d'un passé extrêmement douloureux. Elle s'attendait à le voir plus renfrogné que d'habitude alors qu'au contraire, il paraissait extrêmement heureux. Bien que contente pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela cachait quelque chose de suspect…

Une fois que Tifa eut fini de débarrasser la table, elle congédia les enfants en leur demandant d'aller faire leurs toilettes et de se mettre en pyjama parce que le lendemain, ils avaient école et qu'ils devaient donc se lever de bonne heure. Marlène et Denzel quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur, non sans maugréer un peu.

Tifa commença à faire la vaisselle pour se donner contenance. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche afin de prendre la parole mais à chaque fois, elle n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Elle craignait Cloud…. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui dirait si jamais elle lui posait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, la barmaid plissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Cloud ?

L'interpellé leva la tête et regarda la jeune femme qui continuait obstinément de lui tourner le dos, les mains plongées dans l'eau de vaisselle qu'elle s'appliquait à nettoyer pendant que Cloud terminait de débarrasser les couverts restants.

- Hum ?  
- Je trouve que… Enfin… Tu es bien guilleret ce soir… Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial à Nibelheim ?

La jeune femme avait stoppé tout mouvement. Elle attendait avec appréhension la réponse de son ami. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle redoutait au juste mais l'étonnante bonne humeur du blond cachait quelque chose d'anormal, elle en était persuadée.

Quant à Cloud, il eut l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Le moment était venu pour lui. Il devait profiter de l'occasion qui lui était offerte pour avouer son amour pour Zack et mettre définitivement un terme aux espoirs que Tifa avait de le voir un jour tomber amoureux d'elle. Il devait en profiter et pourtant…

- Non, rien de spécial !

Tifa poussa presque un soupir de soulagement alors que Zack s'était figé sur sa chaise. Son éternel sourire s'effaça de son visage alors qu'il regardait Cloud avec interrogation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond n'avait pas profité de la perche énorme que lui tendait Tifa. Cela aurait été si facile pourtant ! Profondément déçu et blessé, Zack secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se lever et de quitter la cuisine sans ajouter un mot.

Il se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur et s'enferma dans la salle de bain que les enfants venaient de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt à en juger par les serviettes humides qui séchaient de travers contre les radiateurs. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis il s'appuya contre elle et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol. Zack resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et il y posa son front.

Que devait-il faire ? Cloud semblait pourtant avoir envie de vivre normalement, de ne plus devoir se cacher alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Finalement, il n'avait pas changé malgré des années de séparation. Le blond lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait mais pas au point de se montrer en public dans les bras de Zack…

Le brun se frappa le front d'oser penser de telles horreurs. Bien sûr que Cloud l'aimait de tout son cœur ! Il n'était peut être pas encore prêt. Il fallait lui laisser encore un peu de temps et s'il n'y avait que ça à faire pour le rendre heureux et rester à ces côtés, Zack pouvait bien patienter encore un peu.

Le brun se rappela de toutes les fois où ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion avec Cloud, celle dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre caché. A chaque fois, son ami trouvait le moyen de le convaincre d'attendre encore un peu et Zack acceptait de peur de le perdre, essayant de se convaincre qu'après tout il valait mieux taire leur histoire à en croire ce vieil adage qui disait que pour vivre heureux il fallait vivre cachés…. Seulement, souvent, le brun en souffrait… Il aurait voulu hurler à la planète entière que cet Unité d'infanterie, Strife, était à lui tout seul et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il se moquait bien des réactions des autres ! Lui oui… mais pas Cloud….

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la porte contre laquelle il était adossé se mit à bouger et que la voix fluette de Marlène demanda qu'on la laisse entrer parce qu'elle avait oublié ses chaussons. Zack se releva d'un bond et ouvrit à la fillette qui le regardait de ses grands yeux marrons. Malgré quelques différences, comme notamment la couleur de ses yeux, elle ressemblait énormément à Aeris. Ha… Aeris… Que devenait elle ? Elle avait tant fait pour lui, pour qu'il puisse de nouveau être aux cotés de celui qu'il aimait….

– Ca va pas ? demanda Marlène en inclina la tête sur le côté. Tu as l'air tout triste !

Zack lui adressa un sourire et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux encore humide de la fillette. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front avant de la rassurer.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois….

Zack se releva et plissa les sourcils

- Je dois juste faire quelque chose ! déclara-t-il subitement avant de quitter la salle de bain d'un pas décidé

Il traversa le couloir et descendit les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il le put, manquant presque de louper une marche et de chuter comme il l'avait fait au Manoir de Nibelheim. Toujours aussi rapidement, il se mit à marcher en direction de la cuisine. Aeris lui avait fait don d'une seconde vie et il ne voulait pas en perdre une seule miette ! Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance inouïe qu'il avait et il était bien décidé à le faire comprendre à Cloud et à tous les autres par la même occasion.

Dans la petite cuisine, Cloud était occupé à aider Tifa. Ils se ne parlaient pas et seul le bruit des couverts et de la céramique des assiettes résonnaient dans la pièce.

- Cloud !

Sans réfléchir, Zack traversa la pièce, prit le bras de son ami et le tira à lui. Il le serra alors tout contre son cœur avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous le regard sidéré de Tifa. Spontanément, Cloud avait répondu au baiser de son amant avant de réaliser la situation délicate dans laquelle il était. Il tourna alors la tête sur le côté pour interrompre l'échange mais il resta néanmoins lové contre Zack. Il regarda Tifa, gêné, et vit que la barmaid était restée immobile devant cette scène qui venait de s'offrir à elle. Elle se sentait trahie, elle qui pensait avoir la confiance de Cloud. Elle se sentait blessée, elle qui espérait un jour recevoir son amour. Elle était choquée de voir sa vie basculer par un simple baiser que Cloud offrait et qui ne lui était pas destiné… Sans rien dire, les larmes glissant sur ses joues, la jeune femme traversa la cuisine et s'enfuit à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans la chambre à double tour

- Tifa !

Cloud essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Zack pour courir après son amie et essayer de lui expliquer la situation mais l'ancien soldat le retint auprès de lui.

- Laisse-la. Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps pour accepter…

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? J'allais …

- Tu n'allais rien faire du tout… si tu avais du le faire, c'était au moment où elle t'en avait donné l'occasion. Excuse-moi Cloud mais comme ça au moins c'est clair…

- J'attendais juste le bon moment. C'est pas facile d'annoncer ce genre de chose… surtout à Tifa… Je ne voulais pas la perdre…

Zack haussa les épaules et pour toute réponse, il attira son cadet à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois pour essayer de faire pardonner son petit coup de folie qui avait causé bien de la peine à la meilleure amie de Cloud. Ce dernier répondit au baiser sans se douter une seule seconde que Marlène et Denzel venaient de descendre les escaliers et qu'ils les observaient en espérant comprendre pourquoi Tifa était si furieuse.

Immédiatement, le garçon se précipita vers eux et s'interposa entre les deux hommes qu'il sépara d'un geste brusque. Il serra les poings avec hargne alors qu'il foudroya Zack de son regard rempli de larmes contenues. L'ancien soldat ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une ressemblance frappante entre Cloud et ce gamin. Ils affichaient tout deux le même air révolté et ils éprouvaient la même difficulté à contrôler leurs émotions.

Zack essaya de passa sa main dans les cheveux de Denzel mais le garçon se débattit furieusement avant de le repousser avec encore plus de vigueur.

- Tu me touches pas toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fait à Cloud ? Hein ? T'es pas soit disant son ami ? On embrasse pas les garçons, ça se fait pas !

Emporté par sa colère, il asséna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de Zack qui grimaça, surpris par la manœuvre de l'enfant. Denzel se retourna alors vers Cloud qu'il commença à pousser

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé hein ? T'es assez fort pourtant ! Et puis Tifa, tu as pensé à Tifa ? Je te déteste Cloud !

Le livreur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique se soit que le garçonnet avait déjà pris la fuite en courant laissant les deux hommes aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Cloud essayait de ne pas le montrer mais il était anéanti. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour les autres d' accepter la relation qu'il avait avec Zack mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça donnerait lieu à ce genre de conflit.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux lui aussi ? pourquoi est ce que les autres ne voulaient pas lui accorder ce bonheur auprès de Zack ?

- Aie ! C'est qu'il a de la force quand même ! essaya de plaisanter Zack qui se massait sa jambe endolorie.

Marlène, qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le baiser jusqu'à la fuite de Denzel, entra à son tour dans la cuisine en gardant les bras serrés contre la poitrine et en prenant une mine sévère qui n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine Aeris…

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? A cause de vous, Tifa est malheureuse et Denzel est parti

- Denzel va revenir, il a juste besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir un peu, la rassura Zack.

- T'en sais rien d'abord ! Denzel tu ne le connais pas ! Il aime beaucoup Cloud et puis … et puis …. C'est de ta faute à toi si il est parti et que Tifa elle pleure ! Je t'aime plus !

Elle fit volte face prenant à son tour le chemin du bar mais Cloud se précipita vers elle et il la retint par l'épaule avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle et de lui demander de se calmer et de rester ici tranquillement. Il lui promit de ramener rapidement Denzel puis il demanda à Zack de veiller sur elle pendant ce temps. Le brun s'approcha à son tour de la fillette. Il devait essayer de la raisonner. Il savait que Marlène, malgré son jeune âge et ses habitudes d'enfant, était une gamine très mature et qu'elle pourrait comprendre la situation.

- Cloud va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas !

La demoiselle croisa à nouveau les bras et tourna le dos à Zack pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle. Mais l'ancien soldat était décidé à ne pas plier sous le caractère réticent d'une gamine de huit ans. Il se mit une nouvelle fois en face d'elle et s'accroupit. Il lui décerna un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation

- Tu sais… Cloud et moi ne faisions rien de mal…

- Menteur ! Vous vous embrassiez et c'est les amoureux qui s'embrassent !

- Et bien… Disons que Cloud et moi sommes amoureux

- Ca c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes des amis, pas des amoureux et puis Denzel a raison ça se fait pas d'embrasser un autre garçon.

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants dit-on … Ca ne se faisait pas d'embrasser un autre garçon… Pourtant, Zack était éperdument amoureux de Cloud. Cet amour renvoyait aux placards les leçons de moral, de bonne éducation et tous les autres a priori du genre. Il n'y a pas de sexe en amour. On tombe amoureux d'une personne pour ce qu'elle est complètement et non pas juste en fonction de son sexe…C'est ainsi que Zack s'était épris de Cloud. Il avait été séduit par son côté timide et renfrogné, par son physique particulier, par son caractère tantôt révolté et tantôt affectueux… Il était tombé amoureux de son rire et la moindre minute qu'il pouvait passer en sa compagnie était devenue précieuse. Il ne s'était pas soucié du fait que Cloud était lui aussi un garçon. Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Zack prit une grande inspiration avant d'essayer d'expliquer tout ça à Marlène en choisissant ses mots avec justesse.

- Ecoute Marlène… C'est vrai, Denzel et toi vous avez raison, ça ne se fait pas d'embrasser un autre garçon. Mais quelque fois, il arrive que deux garçons s'aiment profondément tu comprends ? Avant que je ne meurs, Cloud et moi étions amoureux. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre mais c'est pourtant la vérité. J'aime Cloud de tout mon cœur.

La fillette décroisa ses bras qu'elle laissa pendre le long de son corps et elle baissa la tête

- Alors pourquoi Cloud, il nous l'a jamais dit ?

- Il avait peut-être peur que tu réagisses mal… Il avait peur que vous ne l'aimiez plus ou que vous le regardiez différemment je suppose. Et puis….

Zack mit une pichenette sur le nez de la fillette alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté pour la regarder et lui sourire davantage

- Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des petits secrets non ?

La fillette hocha la tête vivement en lui rendant son sourire. Elle lui tendit les bras et alla poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Zack. Il se serra tout contre elle et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'unique soutient que lui apportait Marlène. Et puis sa voix commencera à s'étrangler dans sa gorge serrée lorsqu'il parla une nouvelle fois à la jeune demoiselle.

- Crois moi, quand je te dis que je l'aime ….

* * *

Que dire de plus?

Ben review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix.

Heu… ben voilà enfin le denier chapitre de cette fics !

Désolées pour cette longue attente mais la vie réserve bien des surprises ! nous voulions vous remercier pour votre fidélité et pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fics mais aussi aux autres en cours !

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre final vous plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Les taudis du secteur 6 de Midgar étaient le seul endroit de la capitale dans lequel on pouvait trouver une aire de jeux destinée aux enfants. Denzel avait l'habitude de venir jouer ici avec ses amis et il avait également pour habitude de venir s'y réfugier lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était son petit coin de solitude… Cloud avait la colline où Zack avait perdu la vie comme endroit de recueillement et d'isolation, Denzel, lui, avait ce parc…

Le gamin s'y été rendu en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Une fois arrivé, il se dépêcha de gravir les marches qui menaient au sommet d'un imposant toboggan qui prenait la forme d'un mog gigantesque, trônant en plein centre du petit parc. Ainsi perché, il restait hors de portée de Cloud qui venait d'arriver à son tour, le souffle légèrement saccadé d'avoir couru si vite pour ne pas se laisser semer par le garçonnet. Il s'arrêta au pied du toboggan et il leva la tête pour regarder Denzel mais ce dernier lui renvoya simplement un regard rempli de mépris et de colère. Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Il avait tellement espéré ne pas croiser ce genre de regard parmi ses proches. Il avait espéré qu'ils comprendraient la situation, qu'ils accepteraient les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Zack. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir commis un crime et de mériter tant de reproche et d'amertume de leur part.… Mais Denzel était un enfant… Et la relation qui unissait Cloud et Zack venait chambouler les normes qu'on lui avait toujours inculquées et le blond ne pouvait réellement pas le blâmer de réagir de la sorte. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Cloud ne correspondait plus au stéréotype du héros model que Denzel s'était forgé à son esprit. Il venait de le descendre de son piédestal et le gamin avait l'impression désagréable de se sentir trahi.

Cloud baissa la tête, confus et blessé. Il garda un instant le silence laissant son regard se promener sur cet air de jeux qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Il était souvent venu ici mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le regarder vraiment. C'était étrange mais cet endroit le ramenait en arrière, bien des années auparavant où, perché sur le château d'eau de Nibelheim, Tifa et lui avaient eu une discussion des plus sérieuses, point de départ d'une nouvelle vie pour lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement chacune des paroles qu'il avait prononcé à celle qui était sa meilleure amie à l'époque. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'au prochain printemps il quitterait le village pour rejoindre la capitale. Tifa avait baissée la tête, l'air triste « Tous les garçons quittent la ville » et Cloud, du haut de ses neufs ans lui avait rétorqué « Ouais mais moi je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je pars juste chercher un job. Je veux rejoindre le SOLDAT. Je veux devenir le meilleur qui soit, comme Séphiroth ! ». Le livreur se permit de sourire en repensant à ce moment là. Séphiroth, il l'avait toujours admiré et jamais une seule seconde il aurait pensé que ce SOLDAT si respectable deviendrait un jour son adversaire. « Tu passeras dans le journal si tu deviens fort ? » lui avait dit Tifa à ce moment puis elle avait enchaîné avec cette fameuse promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite « Si tu deviens célèbre et que ca va mal pour moi… tu viendras me sauver d'accord ? » Oui… Il viendrait la sauver… Sauf qu'il avait misérablement échoué lorsqu'au moment du drame de Nibelheim elle avait été blessée….

Tout aurait été si différent s'il n'était pas parti pour Midgar. A l'époque, il était d'une naïveté enfantine et d'une crédulité sans limites. Il pensait devenir un héros en intégrant le SOLDAT. Il pensait se battre pour un idéal. Il adulait la Shinra pour tout ce qu'elle représentait dans le monde. C'était sa rencontre avec Zack qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature de celle ci et sur bien d'autres choses encore. C'était le brun qui l'avait rendu heureux, qui l'avait protégé et qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour lui… Zack toujours qui était entré dans sa vie et dans son cœur, bouleversant toute les codifications stupides établies par la société qui les entourait. Et c'était auprès de Zack qu'il se sentait pleinement vivant, pleinement heureux…

Denzel donna un coup de pied sur le toboggan et le bruit du métal qui résonna fit sortir Cloud de ses pensées. Il fit volte face et se retourna pour regarder le garçon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son perchoir. Il serra les poings et il prit son courage à deux mains avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire plus tôt…. J'aurai dû le fa….

Oué t'aurais dû !

Denzel croisa les bras. Il sentait la colère se faire de plus en plus présente. Il avait envie de hurler à Cloud combien il l'avait déçu, combien il le détestait pour avoir agi de la sorte. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne comptait plus dans sa vie et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ! Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche… Sans doute parce qu'il ne pensait pas réellement tout ca et que la colère avait émoussé ses pensées.

Le garçonnet se renfrogna et serra les poings. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi celui qui l'avait aidé et recueilli il y a quelques années auparavant et envers qui il avait une confiance aveugle, ne lui avait pas confié un tel secret. Denzel avait toujours pensé qu'entre lui et Cloud il n'y avait aucune cachotterie, qu'ils pouvaient se parler de tout, à tout moment. Il pensait que Cloud était son ami bien plus que son tuteur. Il pensait et avait espéré être complice avec lui et tout pouvoir partager… Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas … Si Cloud lui avait menti sur quelque chose d'aussi important que sa relation avec Zack, il lui avait certainement menti sur bien d'autres choses. Complément trahi et désabusé, Denzel tourna la tête dans la direction opposée pour ne plus avoir à regarder cet homme qui le décevait tant et qui avait trahi de sa confiance

Pourquoi tu as fait croire à Tifa que tu l'aimais si c'était pas vrai ?

Cloud haussa un sourcil, surpris par les propos du gamin. Il n'avait rien fait croire à personne. Il n'avait jamais laissé sous entendre quoique se soit. Denzel s'était fait des idées tout seul et apparemment, vu la réaction des autres au bar, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Il était vrai que Cloud n'avait jamais voulu avouer sa relation avec Zack et cela l'arrangeait en quelque sorte que les autres puissent penser ce qu'ils veulent à propos de Tifa ou d'Aeris… Ca lui était égal… Lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était en réalité.

Sur la défensive, Cloud répondit d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

– Je n'ai jamais fais une chose pareille ! Tifa est mon amie d'enfance et bien que je l'admire en tant que telle, je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle. Denzel… La seule personne que j'ai aimé c'est … C'est Zack …

La réaction du garçon fut immédiate et il se tourna vers Cloud qu'il foudroya du regard et frappa d'un pied sur le toboggan comme pour souligner sa colère.

- C'est un garçon ! C'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Deux garçons qui s'aiment c'est pas bien !

Une nouvelle fois Cloud eut l'impression de se prendre un poignard en plein cœur. Comment faire comprendre à un enfant que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer vraiment ? Le livreur n'avait jamais été doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiment. Il avait peur de se confondre en explications douteuses qui ne feraient que renforcer l'animosité du gamin à son égard.

Il chercha longuement les mots justes pour faire comprendre à Denzel que sa relation avec Zack était possible mais qu'en plus, elle était sincère et profonde. Il fallait qu'il lui explique qu'il n'y avait qu'auprès de Zack qu'il se sentait pleinement vivant. Cloud se pinça les lèvres un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau à contre cœur.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre et encore moins de me pardonner. Je te demande juste d'accepter cette réalité et peut-être, si tu le peux, de ne pas trop m'en vouloir…

Le garçon garda les yeux rivés sur ses poings fermés. Pour lui, il n'était absolument pas concevable que Cloud, son modèle, ait ce genre de comportement malsain. Un couple c'était un homme et une femme ! C'était comme ca que l'on faisait des bébés ! Un papa et une maman ! Cloud et Tifa ! Alors deux hommes entre eux c'était…. Répugnant ! Denzel se permit de faire une grimace en repensant à la scène dont il était témoin dans la cuisine, ce baiser dont il avait été le spectateur malheureux.

- C'est la faute de Zack ! Je le savais qu'il était mauvais et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance ! Il t'a fait changer à propos de Tifa ! C'est pour ca que tu ne l'aimes plus ! Je le sais ! Hein ! Dis le que c'est ca ! Arrête de mentir !

L'enfant se laissa tomber assis et il se fit glisser le long du toboggan. Une fois arrivé en bas il n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se remettre à courir. Cloud l'appela mais le gamin s'appliqua à l'ignorer, obligeant le blond à lui courir une nouvelle fois après.

Denzel n'avait qu'un seul objectif, retourner le plus rapidement possible au Septième ciel pour régler ses comptes avec cet ex soldat qui venait perturber leur vie de famille retrouvée ! Il avait trop attendu que son aîné revienne, il avait trop espéré que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour laisser un inconnu débarquer de la sorte et bouleverser ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux.

Denzel arriva au Septième Ciel avec Cloud sur ses talons. Il pénétra dans le bar en claquant la porte et il s'élança vers Zack qui était tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine, attendant nerveusement le retour de son amant et du garçon. Ce dernier se précipita avec fureur vers brun sur lequel il sauta sans attendre. Déséquilibré, Zack tomba à la renverse entraînant Denzel dans sa chute et ce dernier profita de cette situation pour marteler son torse de ses poings serrés, des larmes débordant de ses yeux humides

- Je te déteste ! C'est à cause de toi que Cloud a changé ! C'est pas vrai qu'il t'aime ! C'est pas possible… tu m'entends ! C'est pas possible ….

Lorsque Cloud entra il se figea devant la scène qu'il était en train de voir. Il pensait que Denzel serait allé s'enfermer et se réfugier dans sa chambre mais au lieu de cela, le jeune garçon déversait toute sa tristesse et sa haine contre Zack qu'il ne cessait de frapper. Cependant, ce dernier ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Il laissait volontairement Denzel le ruer de coups en se disant qu'il avait besoin de ca pour pouvoir exhorter sa rancœur et qu'après il irait sans doute mieux. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui donnait les coups, Zack souffrait. Ce n'était pas au niveau de son corps que cela l'atteignait mais au plus profond de son âme. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait juste voulu embrasser celui qu'il aimait. Un simple geste qui venait de déclencher un drame au sein de la maisonnée.

Immédiatement, Cloud se précipita en direction de Denzel pour essayer de le séparer de Zack mais le gamin gesticulait tellement que l'opération n'avait rien de facile. Le garçon était dans une rage folle et il s'agrippait au brun de toutes ses forces pour continuer à le frapper et à lui faire sentir que sa présence n'était plus la bienvenue au Septième Ciel. Il avait ruiné les espoirs qu'il avait de voir un jour Tifa heureuse dans les bras de Cloud. Il tenait l'ex soldat pour responsable de la situation et il le considérait une nouvelle fois comme un ennemi qu'il devait à tout prix éliminer pour préserver le bonheur de la maison.

Finalement, Cloud arriva à arracher Denzel de Zack et il le reposa au sol non sans le regarder sévèrement pour lui faire comprendre que même s'il était en colère il y avait des limites qu'il ne devait pas franchir.

- Ca suffit maintenant !

Denzel foudroya le blond du regard alors que Tifa venait de les rejoindre alertée pas les éclats de voix qu'elle avait perçu depuis sa chambre. Les yeux rougis et des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, elle s'approcha du garçon et elle déposa tendrement une main sur son épaule tout en lui demandant de bien vouloir se calmer.

Zack profita de cette accalmie pour se relever mais il resta volontairement en retrait, ne cherchant nullement à intervenir. Il se disait que ce n'était pas à lui d'éclaircir la situation et que les explications à la barmaid devaient être fournies par Cloud et personne d'autre. Il préféra donc faire quelques pas pour chercher à s'éclipser de la pièce mais il fut très rapidement rattrapé par une main qui venait de se glisser dans la sienne. La main de Cloud … Il leva le regard vers son amant qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Par ce geste, le blond cherchait à lui demander son aide mais il lui prouvait aussi qu'il était prêt à montrer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui devant tout le monde, sans plus jamais avoir à se cacher.

Cloud regarda Tifa droit dans les yeux alors que ses doigts se refermèrent légèrement sur ceux de Zack.

- C'est lui …. Ca a toujours été lui …. Je suis désolé si tu as pu penser qu'entre nous une histoire était possible.

Tifa se renfrogna soudainement. Pour elle, il était inutile que son ami lui répète cela une nouvelle fois, elle avait bien compris et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Mais elle garda sa frustration de coté en constatant que pour la première fois de sa vie, Cloud semblait enfin enclin à se confier pleinement à elle et à s'expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir caché cette relation, de ne pas t'avoir prévenue mais…. Zack était mort et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous serions à nouveau être ensembles…

Cloud avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était ému par les confidences qu'il était en train de faire à la jeune femme et il se rendait compte que s'il avait trouvé le courage de lui avouer plus tôt son amour pour Zack, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il avait laissé croire des choses à Tifa par facilité. Il lui avait permis d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais et la souffrance de son amie était à la hauteur des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. S'il avait eu la force de tout lui confier dés le départ, il ne se retrouverait pas dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-ci et il pourrait profiter pleinement de bonheur de retrouver son amant à ses cotés.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce où personne n'osait bouger, comme figé par la peur de voir les événements se déchaîner à nouveau. Même Denzel dont on pouvait encore voir toute la déception dans les yeux, s'était renfermé sur lui même. Il gardait les bras croisés et la tête baissée pour manifester qu'il était très énervé. Après une longue hésitation, Tifa s'approcha de Cloud qui tenait toujours la main de Zack fermement serrée dans la sienne, ne tenant nullement à le lâcher.

- Soyez heureux.

La main de Cloud serra fermement celle de Zack alors qu'il sentait une boule douloureuse prendre naissance dans son ventre. Une phrase apparemment pleine de bonnes intentions mais que Tifa avait prononcé par politesse sans en penser un seul mot. De l'amertume, de la tristesse, du désespoir… Voilà tout ce que le blond ressentait dans ces deux mots qu'elle venait de lui adresser avant de passer devant eux pour atteindre les escaliers

- Vous le méritez, j'apprendrai à oublier.

Tifa grimpa les marches qui la menèrent à l'étage supérieur où une fois qu'elle eut rejoint sa chambre elle se remit à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses espoirs venaient d'être ainsi réduits à néant. Elle y avait cru tellement fort, elle y avait cru tellement longtemps. Elle avait été patiente, elle avait attendu qu'il soit prêt, elle voulait aller au rythme de Cloud pour ne pas qu'il se sente brusqué. Elle voulait tout simplement qu'il lui accorde une chance. Sa chance….

Imitant Tifa, les enfants prirent également la direction de leur chambre dans laquelle ils se réfugièrent. Marlène essaya de calmer Denzel qu'elle voyait toujours très énervé.

- Zack aime Cloud, il me l'a dit et je le crois.

- Oui mais les amoureux c'est un homme et une femme. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Marlène.

- Zack m'a expliqué que deux femmes et deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer et que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal

Denzel sauta dans son lit et il se mit à rire nerveusement puis adressa à Marlène un regarda rempli de reproches.

- Et bah oui ! Forcément qu'il t'a dit ca ! Il n'allait pas te raconter le contraire ! Toute façon, moi je ne suis pas d'accord !

Ce fut au tour de Marlène de regarder Denzel méchamment

- Ca ne te regarde pas Denzel ! Et moi je préfère continuer à aimer Cloud même si il a choisi Zack plutôt que Tifa. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous laisse ….

Le garçonnet ne lui répondit pas et il préféra directement aller se coucher en remontant les draps par dessus sa tête afin de se cacher entièrement pour ne pas que Marlène puisse voir qu'il était terriblement malheureux. Cloud l'avait déçu comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'il lui accorde à nouveau un semblant de confiance.

Zack et Cloud étaient restés dans la cuisine. Tous deux étaient perdus après ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient redouté ce moment et la réaction de tous justifiait leur appréhension. Seule Marlène semblait leur pardonner et les soutenir.

- Allons nous reposer, demain est un autre jour. Les esprits se seront calmés et sous doute nous y verrons plus clair.

Zack entraîna alors Cloud vers la chambre sans faire de bruit. A ce moment là, il aurait souhaité l'emmener loin du bar pour se retrouver seuls mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. Les enfants en auraient été trop attristés. Le brun se contenta donc de se déshabiller rapidement pour ensuite se faufiler sous les draps tout en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait à Cloud afin de le rassurer sur la suite des événements.

Le blond vint rapidement s'installer à ses côtés et timidement, il se blottit contre lui. Zack l'enlaça et déposa quelques baisers dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

- Tout ca est nouveau pour eux ! Nous devrons être patients.

- Oui je sais mais… Ca fait mal et puis je m'en veux de les faire souffrir de la sorte. Si seulement j'avais trouvé le courage de leur avouer.

Zack lui fit un grand sourire tout en laissant ses doigts parcourir le corps de Cloud

- Le plus important maintenant c'est qu'ils savent

Le blond sentit un frisson l'envahir quand son petit ami frôla son entrejambe. Pris d'un élan de passion, il soupira de bien être et se laissa encore plus submerger de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit que son sexe réagissait sous les caresses du brun. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de l'oreillede son amant afin de lui murmurer quelques mots

- J'ai envie de toi.

Zack fut surpris mais ne se fit pas prier ! bien sûr tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour leurs ébats mais ils ne pouvaient pas résister, leur séparation avait été trop longue.

Une nuit à s'aimer tendrement oubliant les événements de cette soirée mouvementée suivie d'une semaine pendant laquelle les enfants et Tifa ne semblaient pas se faire à la situation ce qui rendait le couple mal à l'aise.

Et un matin , après une longue discussion nocturne, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que leur place n'était pas au Septième Ciel. D'ailleurs, Cloud ne s'y était jamais vraiment senti chez lui ! prenant comme excuse ses recherches sur les géostigmates afin de déserter le plus souvent possible cette maison qui était celle de Tifa.

Après avoir pris leurs douches, les deux hommes descendirent prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Tous deux ne disaient rien et gardaient le silence. Ils prirent place à table l'un à côté de l'autre et commencèrent à manger sans réel appétit. La situation n'était pas facile pour eux, ils devaient leur annoncer la décision que Cloud et lui avaient prise un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Celle de quitter la maison… Zack savait que son départ ne porterait pas à conséquence mais en ce qui concernait Cloud s'était tout différent ! les enfants mais aussi Tifa auraient bien du mal à l'accepter pourtant ils devaient… les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus rester dans cette demeure qui les étouffait, dans cette ambiance tendue où ils n'étaient pas libres de montrer leurs sentiments sans retenue.

Zack posa son croissant sur la table et il prit une longue inspiration avant de prendre la parole timidement, gardant la tête baissée afin d'ignorer tous les regards rivés sur lui.

- Je dois vous avouer que Cloud et moi avons décidé d'aller vivre ailleurs afin de ne pas vous faire souffrir davantage.

Une cuillère qui tombe, du lait qui éclabousse la table, un silence, une chaise qui grince alors qu'elle est poussée brutalement. Debout, Marlène regardait Cloud furieusement tout en serrant ses poings tellement forts que les jointures de ses phalanges étaient devenues beaucoup plus claires, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains.

- Tu nous abandonnes ? C'est pas juste ! Même si tu aimes Zack tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Nous nous t'aimons aussi et nous ne t'abandonnerions pas !…. Qu'est ce que nous allons devenir sans toi ?

Le malaise du blond augmenta encore plus. Il savait que ce genre de situation allait se produire mais il ne pouvait vraiment plus rester ici, avec eux. La situation était trop délicate pour tout le monde. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait envie de vivre un peu pour lui et non pour les autres. Zack était de retour et c'était tellement inespéré qu'il ne comptait pas gâcher cette seconde chance que leur offrait la vie. Bien sûr qu'il était déçu pour Tifa et les enfants mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas renoncer à sa vie avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. S'ils voulaient continuer à le voir, c'était à eux d'accepter sa décision de vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Tout ceci n'empêchait pas que Cloud se sentait mal et qu'il n'osait pas regarder Tifa. Toutefois, il trouva le courage de prononcer quelques mots qui, il l'espérait, rassureraient ses amis.

- Je ne vous laisse pas, je serai toujours là pour vous. Nous souhaitons juste vivre ensemble sans que cela vous embarrasse.

Zack quant à lui se leva de table et il alla près de Marlène devant laquelle il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il inclina un peu sa tête sur le coté et il la regarda droit dans les yeux

- Tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu veux ! On fera même une chambre pour que tu puisses dormir !

Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Denzel auquel il essaya de parler d'une voix enjouée

- Et toi aussi Denzel ! tu seras toujours le bienvenu!

Denzel n'avait pas daigné lever son regard de son bol de lait chaud qu'il semblait regarder avec un intérêt particulier.

Cloud quant à lui préféra s'adresser à Tifa qui s'était tournée pour ne plus leur faire face, sans doute pour cacher sa peine.

- Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas, je serai là, je ne t'abandonne pas… Je cherche juste la solution pour ne pas te rendre plus malheureuse

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas préférant ne pas lui faire face, elle lui répondit juste d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Le blond aurait tellement aimé qu'elle lui dise qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle lui affirme qu'elle n'était pas fâchée et qu'elle les soutenait dans leur choix… seulement le silence dans lequel elle venait de se murer indiqua à Cloud qu'il n'en était rien que sans doute à cet instant elle le maudissait lui mais Zack encore plus certainement ! elle devait sans doute mettre toute sa peine sur le dos du brun qui avait bouleversé leur vie de famille en revenant de la Rivière de la Vie.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent la chambre de Cloud dans laquelle leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts, témoignant de leur détermination à quitter le Septième Ciel pour aller vers leur propre habitation. Rien n'aurait pu les faire changer d'avis. Cloud demeurait tout de même peiné par la réaction de chacun. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il avait besoin de retrouver Zack entièrement à lui ? La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui lorsqu'elle les avait séparés mais maintenant qu'il était enfin de retour, Cloud se disait que pour rien au monde il ne laisserait passer cette opportunité même si, et c'était regrettable, ses proches ne comprenaient pas sa décision de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers, ils prirent immédiatement la direction de la porte d'entrée sans un regard en arrière. Le malaise de Cloud augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il constata que personne ne venait les accompagner jusqu'au seuil de la maison, qu'aucun des membres de ce qu'il pensait être sa famille ne prenait la peine de venir lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour sa nouvelle vie… Ils chargèrent Fenrir de leurs affaires puis Zack s'installa derrière le guidon comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers temps. Cloud ne trouva rien à redire et s'installa à l'arrière, ses bras passant autour de la taille de son amant. La tête tournée sur le côté, il regardait avec espoir la porte du bar qui restait hermétiquement close. Il ferma les yeux et après un moment d'hésitation, il demanda à Zack de démarrer ce que ce dernier fit sans plus tarder. Un coup d'accélérateur fit crisser les pneus du véhicule sur l'asphalte, laissant une trace noire sur le bitume alors que la moto s'échappait à travers les rues de Midgar.

Cloud garda les yeux fermés. Tout ca était bien différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il savait que ce moment n'était facile pour personne mais il n'avait pas pensé partir du Septième Ciel comme un voleur, sans même embrasser les enfants. Il avait conscience de les avoir probablement déçus mais peut-être qu'en grandissant ils lui accorderaient leur pardon en comprenant toute l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle Cloud était plongée. En grandissant, ils comprendraient …

Zack traversa la ville à allure modérée pour se retrouver au bord du désert rocailleux qui bordait la capitale. Les yeux désespérément clos, Cloud se laissait emporter sans se soucier de la destination qu'ils empruntaient ce qui n'était pas le cas de son amant qui avait une idée précise du lieu dans lequel il voulait se rendre.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la vitesse diminuer, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le voyage avait été de courte de durée mais lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui il fut surpris de constater qu'ils se trouvaient sur la colline dans laquelle la Buster Sword était figée profondément, relique d'un passé révolu qui surplombait Midgar. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Zack l'avait conduit jusqu'ici et il ne tarda pas à lui poser la question.

- Qu'est ce que …

- Cette épée n'a plus sa place ici …

Zack descendit de Fenrir et il s'approcha de sa propre épée bien abîmée. D'un geste précis, il l'arracha de la terre qui la retenait prisonnière avant de la confier précautionneusement à son amant pour reprendre place sur la moto. Cloud garda le silence, attacha la lourde épée dans son dos comme il le faisait jadis. C'était la première fois qu'il portait la Buster Sword alors que Zack était encore en vie. Par le passé, cette épée était un symbole de réussite pour Cloud qui enviait Zack de posséder une telle arme. Plus qu'une arme d'ailleurs, la Buster Sword était la concrétisation d'un rêve et de l'honneur d'un homme… son homme…

Zack mit le chemin de retour vers la Capitale et il prit la direction du secteur 5 où il arrêta Fenrir devant la petite Eglise des taudis. Il descendit de moto et tendit sa main vers Cloud en une demande silencieuse de lui confier son épée. Ce dernier s'exécuta et le brun se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment en ruines, Cloud sur ses talons. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un rituel, Zack s'approcha de l'eau bienfaitrice qui avait pris naissance au centre de l'Eglise et il trempa la lame de son épée à l'intérieur. Un grésillement cristallin semblable à des notes de harpe s'échappèrent miraculeusement de l'eau alors que l'épée retrouva son éclat et sa robustesse d'autrefois lorsque Zack la sortit du petit lac.

Un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, il s'approcha de l'autel dans lequel il planta son épée avant de lever les yeux vers le trou béant de la toiture par lequel on pouvait distinguer le ciel d'un magnifique bleu azur qui recouvrait Midgar

- Pour toi, Aéris. En hommage à ta générosité et à cette chance que tu nous as donné d'être à nouveau réunis.

Il baissa la tête et la tourna vers Cloud en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main afin de l'attirer vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Tout ira bien…. Allons vers notre nouvelle vie.

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC

Marlène courrait à en perdre haleine. Ses jambes exerçaient des mouvements rotatifs à toute allure alors qu'elle voyait enfin se profiler à l'horizon le toit détruit de l'Eglise des taudis. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait pris d'instinct cette direction. Elle s'était dit que Cloud se trouverait forcément là-bas, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin sur le parvis de l'Eglise, elle fut soulagée de voir que Fenrir était stationnée avec soin et un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage empourpré d'avoir tant couru. La fillette s'approcha de la moto puis elle enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une feuille de papier blanche pliée en quatre. Elle la déplia avec soin pour ne pas l'abîmer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà puis elle la posa au niveau du volant pour être certaine que Cloud la trouverait. Elle y jeta un dernier regard puis s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Sur le papier blanc accroché à la moto, un dessin enfantin s'affichait sur toute la page. Un bonhomme aux cheveux bruns, tenant par la main un autre bonhomme aux cheveux jaunes. L'écriture maladroite de Marlène s'étalait sur un coté du papier, écrit avec un feutre rose fuchsia alors que l'écriture plus appliquée de Denzel apparaissait à l'encre bleu foncé.

« Bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie Cloud !…. On t'aime. Ne nous oublie pas …. »

* * *

Voilà ! à vos écrits pour nous donner vos avis !


End file.
